One Piece! Queen of the Seas
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Fem!Luffy fanfic, rated for any and all violence. Pairings undecided, if any, More inside-
1. Episode 1: Setting Sail while on the run

A/N. This is a fem!Luffy fanfic. She will be younger by six years, which makes her 11 years old, nine years younger then Ace. Mainly cause I want to see how the story may change if I did this, most likely, no one would take her seriously. She's also eater a different Devil Fruit. This is my first One Piece fanfic, so please be nice. Anyway enjoy!

Summary: 11 year old Monkey D. Luffia (Luffy) has run away from home to fulfill her dreams. She wants to become the Queen of the Pirates, and with her Devil Fruit powers she may just be able to do it. Watch as the girl who ate the Legendary Devil Fruit of the Sea Guardian, takes the oceans by storm in search of One Piece. There's a catch though, she's gotta keep her big brother from finding and dragging her back home first. Sounds like fun, no? Please read, it's better then it sounds.

Note: If you do not know what a Mythical Zoan is, it is an extremely rare and powerful type of Zoan Devil Fruit that when eaten, gives the user the ability to change into a mythical creature. For more info try looking up either Zoan type or Marco the Phoenix with the One Piece wiki. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, just the fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Setting Sail while on the run!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the East Blue-<strong>

An 11 year old girl sat quite comfortably in the crows nest of a luxury liner carrying rich passengers that she had hitched a ride on. Her black hair, which looked like she had just woken up from a nap, blew freely in the breeze, though it was kept out of the girl's face by a straw hat with a red ribbon around it. Earlier that day, the young girl had lost her small ship to a whirlpool. It was not too big a problem, as she was one of the very few, probably only one actually, Devil Fruit user that could still swim, and it would have been impossible for one of the normal Devil Fruit users to breathe underwater. So in a way she was more or less unique.

The child had wanted to be a pirate, and she would have waited to leave home, had she not overheard her grandfather talking to her caretaker, the fearsome mountain bandit Dadan, about taking her to another Island so that a marriage could be arranged with a rich boy, most likely the son of a navy man, around her age. She was not about to have that happening anytime soon. After all, to her knowledge, pirates didn't marry navy men, they got in fights with them. And besides, navy men were just a bunch egotistical blow hearts who thought they were the best thing since sliced bread.

Nope, she would have none of that, so she had runaway, deciding to set sail six years earlier then her original plan. She sighed as she knew lfe was going to be difficult, but then nothing was ever easy. She was going to be a pirate and she was going to be a good one, the best. She was going to be Queen of the Pirates. It was going to be exceptionally difficult with the fact that she was still admittedly a child. Grownups weren't about to listen to a child, especially an 11 year old little girl, even if they could kick their butts from here to the Grand Line and back again.

Her uncharacterristically negative thoughts were interrupted by the sudden caw of a passing seagull. She turned a bit as she watched it pass by, only to dissapear in the distance. It reminded her of why she loved the sea so much. It was so peaceful, even if it did have vicious pirates and nasty marines running amok across its salty waters.

She smiled gently as she relaxed further in the small space she had hidden herself. Beginning to doze slightly as the calming peace over took her usually energetic mind. She turned back around, and settled down, curling into a small ball as she pulled her ever present straw hat over her head. She drifted to sleep quickly, one single thought running through her head as she visited dream land; _'I just hope Ace doesn't find me before I can become the Pirate Queen...'_

* * *

><p><strong>On bourd the Moby Dick-<strong>

Marco the Phoenix, the leader of the first division, watched in slight amusement as his long time friend Portgaz D. Ace, stormed through the ship, literally spitting mad. Of course that wasn't an entirely good thing when said man had eaten the Flame Flame Fruit. As a result, the normally narcolyptic Division Leader, was spitting fire, from various parts of his body. So now the vaorious crew members were running about trying not to get burned by the fuming fire-user. He sighed as he remembered why Ace was so mad.

Earlier that day he had gotten a call via snail-phone that his little sister had run away from home. This would not be a problem, if said little sister hadn't left the island, but as luck would have it, she had stolen a boat early in the morning, and set sail.

From what Ace had told him of the girl was nice enough, and very sweet. It baffled him as to why the girl would run off, as from the way Ace had put it, the girl loved the island and really didn't have any problems with it. The people were nice, and friendly to her. She had no reason that could come to mind immediately, or even with a little extra thought put in. He doudted Ace could figure it out either. It was kinda funny to see Ace so burning, no pun intended, mad though. Que another frenzy of flames. Yep really fun to watch.

Marco sighed again as a new string of varying cuss words flew quite eloquently out of Ace's mouth, followed shortly by several medium to large bursts of fire flowing out in all possible directions. Screaming insued as, to Marco's increased amusement, Ace caught one Marshal D. Teach's butt on fire. Now amusing as the sight of Teach running around like a headless chicken and screaming like a little girl was, Marco could not let it continue, less the seething division leader burn down the ship, and with as many Devil Fruit users as there were on the ship, a lot of people would drown, including the captain.

Marco approached Ace, and put a calming hand on his shoulder, disabling the seething captains flames in the process. Oh, it was a good that fire didn't hurt him, alright. Ace would have burned him if it did.

"Ace, calm down. If it makes you feel any better, I'll help you find her." he stated as he observed Vista, another division leader and skilled swordsman, pour a bucket of water over Teach to put out the fire, laughing all the while in amusement. Marco laughed silently as he turned back to Ace, who was giving him a dark look.

"Hey, hey! No need to give me the evil eye there. I just want to help, ok?" he said, putting up both handsin a sort of gesture to suade the boy, in comparison to his own age, from trying to fry him, which would just destroy the ship most likely. Ace took a calming breathe, his fists clenching slightly before his whole form finally relaxed. He looked at Marco gratefully.

"Thanks...I probably should apologize to Teach." he finished looking over at the poor man whose rear end was smoking. Marco bust into hearty laughter at the sight, before finally settling down.

"Yeah, and while you do that, I'll go tell Pops the situation and that we're leaving for a while." He said giving the man a carefree grin as he left to tell the Captain of the White Beard pirates what was going on. Ace's expression turned pensive as he remembered his little sister, trying to figure out why she would of run off like she had.

"Where are you...Luffy?" he asked the surrounding air as he headed over to Teach to tell him he was sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Luxury Liner-<strong>

Luffy stirred slightly when she heard a loud commotion coming from below. She got up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, as she noticed a bright pink ship right next to the one she was on. On the mast, blowing in the breeze, was the Jolly Roger. _'Pirate ship!' _she thought as she watched the panicked passengers run about like headless chickens. She grinned as she realized something exciting was happening, and climbed down from the crows nest.

On deck, the famous Lady Pirate Alvida was causing terror amidst the passengers, threatening them for gold and other valuables. Behind her was a timid looking boy with short pink hair and glasses. He seemed about to jump out of his skin at any moment now. Especially when he heard a dull thunk, the sound of someone or something landing on the deck. He turned, only to see a young girl, Luffy.

She was wearing a simple, overly long-sleeved shirt, which was way too big for the girl as it almost went down to her thigh, and one sleeve was slightly hanging off her shoulder. She wore a light blue vest over it and black shorts. On her feet were a pair of sandals, and hanging from her neck by a string was a straw hat, whose brim you could see peeping from behind her head.

She looked in the boy's own opinion, rather cute, and not at all scary, though he wondered what she was doing jumping about like that. You could tell she wasn't with one of the rich passengers, definitely not one of their kids, as he highly doudted they would let their kids run around in clothes like that. He surmized taht she was probably one of the sailors aboard the ships kid, probably. She seemed to be finding this whole situation at least somewhat amusing.

Alvida glared at the little girl, clearly displeased with her sudden appearance, and the boy could tell that she was near ready to clobber the poor girl with her metal mace.

"Coby! Quit gocking at that brat and help out a littl-" she was interrupted when Luffy came up to Coby and decided that she would greet him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-" this time it was Luffy who didn't get to finish her sentence as Alvida finally lost her temper,

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME YOU LITTLE BRAT! I AM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THE EAST BLUE! THE MAGNIFICANT LADY PIRATE ALIVDA! SCOURGE OF THE SEAS!" she declared rather loudly. Luffy blinked at the woman in shock, before speaking her mind,

"More like scourge of my eyes...Wait a minute, you're a lady? I thought you were a gorilla!" she stated in shocka nd amazement. Coby backed away as Alvida began to seeth at the child.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" she demanded as she began to swing her giant metal mace. The furious Alvida almost hit the poor girl in the head, but missed when she quickly lept over the swing. She giggled in amusement as Alvida continued to lose her temper,

"Monkey D. Luffia. The next Queen of the Pirates. Call me Luffy." she stated simply before she did a flip in midair and brought Alvida to her knees. Nobody had seen how the girl had hit the ugly woman, that is until the girl landed. Luffy's hair had turned pure white, and, to the shock of everyone present, she had grown a serpentine tail, covered in silky feathers. The tail had fins, meaning it was used to help swim.

She turned to face him and gave the cheekiest grin possible, only made more unbelievable when she gave him a thumbs up. He did a face fault at her behavior, but quickly corrected himself as he got up.

"What the-" he was cut off as Alvida got up again, more furious then when she had before hand. She raised her mace to hit the girl again when the Luffy swung at her with her tail again. Alvida sky rocketed, disappearing into the distance with a ding. When the rest of Alvida's crew saw this, they immediately jumped ship, not wanting to get hit with the appearently strong tail either. Coby shook his head slightly before he spoke up again,

"How'd you do that?" he asked in pure awe. Luffy laughed as her features returned to normal,

"I ate a Devil Fruit when I was little. It was a mythical zoan type." She explained.

* * *

><p>AN. So what do you think. I'm finally satisfied with my first official One Piece fanfic. Please rate and/or review and tell me what you think, I would absolutely love to know. Next chapter, Luffy explains how she got her little mitts on a Devil Fruit.


	2. Episode 2: Tale of How

A/N. So I got some reviews for this and I'm quite pleased to know that so many people like it. So here's Episode 2. But before I get started, I would like to adress some questions and reply to the reviews I got. I would like to thank all of you in advance. Thank you so much! Oh, I would also like to point out that on my page, there is a poll for the fanfic that you would like me to do next. You can pick two, and I will be picking the top 3 to write when I deem that it is done. Please participate in it as I would love to know what you guys think I should do next.

To nekozr: Awesome penname. Thank you again for your review. To answer your question: Yes. To a certain extent she can control the oceans but not completely. She doesn't have the standard weaknesses that most Devil Fruit users have. Meaning Sea Prism stone does not work on her, and to a minor extent, amplifies her powers, and unlike almost all Devil Fruit users, she can swim and actually breathe under water.

To Tinkerbell: Love the penname by the way. Thank you again for your review. I will definetly have the original crew. And about me making this a LuffiaxZoro pairing, you have to remember that Luffia is 11 years old. I'm keeping Zoro as a 19 year old man in this fanfic. So it would not work out in my mind. Sorry, I could do a big brother/little sister relationship, but that is as far as that would go. Besides, I'm pretty sure Ace would murder Zoro if he got lovey-dovey with his 11 year old baby sis. So again, I am sorry, but no LuffiaxZoro. I may make a LuffiaxZoro fanfic later on though.

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Again, awesome Penname. Thankyou for your review. And I know how frustrating that can be. I've actually been looking for these type of fanfics myself before I got an account on here, and they're all very few and far between. And the ones that are around aren't finished and haven't been updated in at least two to three years. Do not worry, I will not abandon it, though I may go a week or two with out updating. I will NOT abandon it. Besides, I like Luffia too much to abandon her midway through, plus I put WAY too much effort coming up with that idea. I ha to redo this story at least five times before I was firmly satisfied with it.

To raw666: Cool penname, thanks for the review. Truth be told, I haven't decided on the size limits yet, though I wouldn't want her to grow into a giant, then again that would be a fun idea.

To too lazy to log in: Awesome penname! Truly creative, and a testament to all who are too lazy to do certain things. In truth, I just made up the characteristics for the transformation, and I really didn't base it off of anything. But I guess it could be considered a sea king zoan type. I just really thought about what would make it easiest for the main character to swim with, without turning her into a mermaid, and I came up with the feathered tail. If it is a sea king zoan type, it would be an ancient one that isn't believed to exist any longer. Actually...Yeah, lets just make it that and keep it simple, no need to make things complicated.

To kitsumi-same: Koniichiwa and arigato for your review! Yes I will be keeping the rest of the crew their original ages, as I only wanted to change Luffy's age. Besides, this is more of a "I wonder what would happen if I change this, this, this, and that...Let's type it up for others to read, and see." fanfic, made out of an obsession and curiosity, as I like to change the genders and ages of the main character, especially if they are boys.

To Umbra8191: Thank you for your review and here is that update you were waiting for. Hope you enjoy it.

Thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate your comments, and will try and keep this interesting. I should tell you all now though, Shanks did not give her the Devil Fruit. You'll see how she got it though. Wow! I just realized I did a lot of typing up above this, and I haven't even started the story yet...Dang!

Now for the episode summary and disclaimer...

Episode Summary: Luffy tells Coby the tale of how she got her Devil Fruit powers to past the time. Afterwards, they find themselves approaching Shells Island, a place where Luffy can possibly find the first member of her crew, and where Coby can hopefully start his journey to be a marine.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, that appearently belongs to Oda-sama. All bow before him, I'm joking...or am I? Seriously though, I'm joking.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Tale of How.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A small dingy, headed toward Shells Town-<strong>

"So how exactly did you eat the Devil Fruit, and actually, how did find one for that matter? Aren't they supposed to be really rare here in the East Blue?" Coby asked as they sailed toward their next destination. They town they were headed for had a marine base, and after having explained his dream to the girl, she gladly accompanied him to the town, her excuse being, even if she didn't like marines all that much, that she may find her first crew member there. Coby still couldn't believe that at such a young age, the girl had already set out to sea to become a pirate. But he didn't have much room to talk, as he had also set out to become a marine at a young age as well.

Luffy gave a cheeky grin as she responded,

"Well, telling you would be a good way to pass the time. I don't think we'll be hitting civilization any time soon." she stated as she kept a look out for any sign of an island or something. Seeing none in the range of her sight, she began her tale,

"It happened when I was a little girl..."

* * *

><p><span>Nine years ago at Windmill Village-<span>

Luffy was currently running through the thick woods that surrounded the forest she had grown up in. She had gotten in a fight earlier with her grandfather, a vice-admiral in the marines named Garp, over the path she would take for her future.

He wanted her to get married to a nice naval man or even the son of one, just not out at sea doing dangerous things. Luffy could have cared less though. She wasn't about to go get married to some egotistical blow heart. She was going to be a pirate, Queen of the Pirates. Her grandfather laughed at this. Saying that women didn't belong at sea, they should stay at home and help with the family. HA! Then what about Aunty Tsuru, the _woman _who, though he swore he was holding back on the woman, kicked his butt, and infront of his grandaughter to boot.

She was definitely a woman, an old one, but still a woman. And she had beat Garp! She was a vice-admiral in the navy and was not one to be trifled with. She was a woman, and didn't spend all day long over a stinky stove tending to the family. Albeit she may not have been in action 24/7, she could still take Luffy's grandpa in a fight any day, and win nine times out of ten. Especially when he said that woman was being a bad example for his little girl, saying that the way the old woman was acting was giving a bad impression of how a woman should behave.

That comment had gotten him ten punches to the face, 12 kicks to where the sun don't shine (boys reading this, I'm sure you know what I mean), and then got himself flattened like wet clothing and hung out to dry, literally. That whole week, Luffy laughed at the poor man, further injuring his pride to the fact that Tsuru had made sure that Luffy saw what had happened. Aunty Tsuru was probably the only good thing about the navy, and if she was going to be anything in the navy, Luffy would be just like her.

Garp disapproved of even this idea though, which had ended with Luffy stomping viciously on his foot, and then taking off saying that she hoped everyone and everything having to do with the navy except Aunty Tsuru burnded to the ground, and that if Garp wanted her to stay at home so much, he could do it himself. She hated him! And with that, she left her shocked cold grandfather eating her dust as she had disappeared into the forest.

Luffy finally stopped as she felt sand under her bare feet, as she had lost her sandals in the forest during her blind run, and hadn't bothered to stop and get them. She was at the Eastern Beach now, a place she always found herself at when she was upset or heavily stressed, which was almost all the time thanks to her grandfathers harping on her to act like a proper lady. Luffy walked up to the lapping waters of the ocean, letting the cold, salty liquid run over her feet. It felt good to be at the beach, always a calming place for the girl.

She proceeded to stare out at the skies when she felt something hit her foot. She bent down, and picked up what looked like grapes, only they were as blue as they seas and had swirls all over them. Luffy grinned at the fact hat she had found something to eat, as though it was strange looking, it was still fruit. She'd just have to wash it before she dug in to eat.

She took off for home, knowing that Garp wouldn't be there, as he was probably trecking through the forest in search of her. She could go back and get her sandals later, if the stingy old man didn't bring them to her first.

She finally arrived home. She quickly rushed to the kitchen, and turned the water on, using one of the dining room chairs to give herself a boost. Once she was sure the grapes were clean enough to eat, she moved the chair back, and proceeded to dig in. The grapes tasted nasty, but she was hungry, as she hadn't eaten anything since early that morning, and it was already late in the afternoon. She finished the last of the grapes when Garp finally came home, carrying her sandals in his hands. He glared at the girl, as she glared defiantly back.

Luffy was becoming very irritated with the man, and she started to feel a tingling sensation all over her body, this only caused her to get more irritated. It didn't help that Garp was gaping at her like she some kind of freak. When Garp suddenly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the bathroom, she was quite close to biting the mans' hand in spite, when he placed her firmly infront of the bathroom mirror. Her hair had turned pure white, and when she looked down near her legs, she noticed a tail, with fins at the end.

That night, the whole of Windmill Village woke up to Luffy's shrill scream of shock at the recent discovery. She had proceeded to lock herself in her room that night, and refused to come out, not even to eat, for a whole three days afterwards, in hysteria at her new transformation.

When Garp had finally got the little girl to come out of her room, he sat her down, and asked her if she had eaten any strange looking fruit, to which he received a nod. She proceeded to describe it, and when she finished, Garp laughed. He explained to the scared girl that she had eaten a Devil Fruit, and from her transformation, most likely a mythical zoan.

That very same month, he decided to move her to a new town, Fuschia Village, in a place called Dawn Island. Placing her in the care of one mountain bandit Dadan.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Present day-<strong>

Luffy grinned cheekily as she finished her tale. Coby just stared flabbergasted, her grandfathers, was the legendary Marine Hero Garp, and her foster aunt was the equally, if not more, famous and legendary Lady Marine Tsuru. Amazing! But it seemed to be the last thing the young girl in front of him would brag about proudly for the world to hear.

Luffy stood up suddenly as an island came into view. Coby turned to look in the same direction, causing his eyes to widen slightly,

"That's Shells Island. Its got a marine base there." he stated simply, wondering if Luffy would leave as soon as she was sure that he was fine, or if she would stay a bit longer. After all, getting caught before you even got started was lame.

Coby watched as Luffy gave a nod of determination, as she seemed to think this might be a good place to start her search for a good crew.

"Well alright then! Let's go!" she cheered as she used a small portion of her powers to speed up the progress of the ship's sailing, truly excited now. _'Let the journey begin!' _she thought excitedly as she saw the island get closer.

* * *

><p>AN. So what did you guys think? Please rate and/ or review. Oh and before I forget, I would actually like to share a little info about Luffy's Devil Fruit abilities and how I came up with them.

Truth be told, they were originally going to be something I called the Halloween Fruit, which was originally dubbed the Pumpkin Pumpkin Fruit, which gifted Luffia with a Halloween based power, since I came up with the idea of a younger female Luffy in eventually changed though, as indecision set in and my imagination had an inner revolt on me.

Let's just say it is NOT the funnest thing in the world when your mind decides to have a Civil War with itself whil writing a fanfic based off of a Manga/Anime that left room for reinventation for the overtly creative and prone to indecisionitus disease where person is afflected with serious cases of indecision, prone by having too many ideas about the same topic at once.

The Trick Trick Fruit, which was a really unique and unpredictable Devil Fruit, accompanied by the Luck Luck Fruit (name is self explanatory, she controls a persons luck.), which replaced the idea of a lightning based Devil Fruit power, was next. This was accompanied by the idea of something I had decided to call D.D. Fruits Duo Devil Fruits), which were Devil Fruits that were found in pairs and could both be eaten without worry of death. It was quickly and efficiently overthrown by the next idea.

Which was an extremely stronger version of the Rumble Rumble Fruit, which was revealed in the Skypeia arc of One Piece, for those who do not know what this is, I recomend you look it up online, as I did not see the whole thing, and cannot summarize it for you, and also the same Fruit from the second idea. It changed when I became overcome with the idea of a Logia-type Devil Fruit, that turned Luffia into water. I called this one the Mizu Mizu no mi.

This was developed into the idea of the current Devil Fruit that Luffia has eaten, and I am sticking with this one. The thing was that I wound up in a conflict between the electric based Logia type Devil Fruit, which I had called the Boom Boom Fruit, the Mizu Mizu no mi, and of course, the mythical zoan type from the fanfic.

I started the fanfic, only to not like the original, and after posting it, I took it down, and redid it, this was the end result. But during the beginning, I found out that I was appearantly not the first to come up with the Mizu Mizy no mi fruit, as someone else had already and post it on the One Piece fanfiction wiki. The things was that this one didn't make any sense at all.

It's powers made no sense, and the weaknesses and strengths did not add up much either. First, the weaknesses.

The fact that the fruit had the usual weaknesses that all Devil Fruit users had in common made no sense what so ever in my head. You are made of water, you control water, you should be able to produce water (this was not stated as being an ability despite the fact that it is a Logia-type Devil Fruit.). You could use the water of sea to increase your own power, but when you fell overboard, you still drowned.

Then there was the fact that Crocodile (Mr. 0), a man who could get hit when he got wet, could kill you in one move. I mean yeah, you are water, but it seems that you would be kicking Croco-boys butt instead of him kicking yours. Appearantly dryness is your weakness if you eat this fruit. Yeah, just didn't make sense to me.

Appearantly, if you are in a hot, dry area, heavily Sunny area such as the deserts of Alabasta, you would evaporate if you went into your water form there, though that did kinda make sense (not really).

Oh, and the stupidest weakness was the fact that someone could trap you in a bottle, or soak you up with a sponge. Really stupid in my opinion.

Then there was the one good strength from this fruit that made no sense at all.

The fact that the Rumble Rumble Fruit didn't work on you, as you were made of pure water, as appearently pure water doesn't conduct, just unpure water and water filled with sediments. Last I checked, electricity fried water no matter what type it was, but then of course I went on wiki, I found out that it was indeed true that pure water wasn't conductable. Go figure. You learn something new everyday.

The Fruit's fighting abilities were overall useless. You couldn't do any real damage, except bruising and broken bones, which in could be good depending on the situation I guess, and the best help you'd be on a ship, is cleaning up dirt. Yeah, not that glamorous. If you wanted to drown someone, which you could, you had to wait till someone knocked them unconcious, then perform the technique. And the techniques weren't all that original either. Some of them were, but not all of them.

No offense to whoever came up with it, but they need to rethink that one quite a bit in my own opinion. But like I said, it's just my own opinion. I know it was written on a Fanfiction wiki, but whoever came up with it made the fruit sound utterly useless. If you want to know more though, go type Mizi Mizu no mi in your search engine, and read it for yourself. I made it sound very unglamorous though. But my proof is right there, unless whoever did it changes it suddenly.

So yeah anyways, I threw the Mizu Mizu idea out the window. Sorry to those who have been looking for one. Yeah, the Devil Fruit ideas are a pain, but they're fun to come up with.

Anway, sorry for making you all read that if you did. You probably found it boring, but I felt the urge to type all that down to fill some space I guess. Don't worry though, I won't make A/N.s this long ever again, at least not at the end of the chapter. Again I apologize for making all of you read that, if you're still reading it and haven't skipped to the bottom yet.

**Thank you for reading this, and see ya!**


	3. Episode 3: Beating Marine Piñata!

A/N. Here's the next chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has either reviewed, favorited (me or the story), and/or put this story, or myself on their alerts. Thank you all so much. If you guys weren't telling me how much you liked this fanfic, I probably would have deleted it by now thinking it wasn't any good. Again, thank you so much! Now before I get started, I would like to reply to some of the reviews I got, as that is always fun.

To raw666: I actually did not know that, I just liked how it looked and sounded. It is a pretty cool penname, despite the meaning, and very clever. I applaud your creativity! I would like to thank you for the advice you gave me in your review, and will most likely follow through with a size restriction to keep things interesting. Besides, I just can't imagine little Luffia turning into the big sea monster that is a result of her eating the mythical zoan fruit. Again thankyou for your kind review.

To Kitsune-sama: Thank you for your review, and glad you think it is at least a little unique and that you like it. And also you're welcome. I was told by some of the people who have read some of my other fanfics, as the author with the fastest updating rate, mostly because I update at least once everyday, more often the weekends and my days off. But then again, that is only two people who have told me that I am one of the fastest authors when it comes to updating. The only thing I am a bit miffed about is that I haven't updated some of my other stories since last month, and that is really bugging me. I will have to update soon, as I'm sure people are wondering what will happen next in them. Again I thank you for your review.

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thankyou for your review. And actually my is not the only one where Luffy is younger, I believe there are two more out there. Mine is the only one that is a younger fem!Luffy. One of them is called A kid Again, but the author has deleted his/her account, and yet to rewrite the story, so it is incomplete, and only has 10 official chapters, with the 11th being an alert from the author. The story is actually more of a time travel fic per say. It takes place after the war, and Ace and Luffy get get sent back, mentally and physically ten years, with only their memories from after Sabo died intact after they reach a mysterious island that is called the Island of the Past, or something like that. It is really funny, and a pretty good read.

To IndigoButterfly: Very pretty name. Thank you for your review and don't worry. I mean it! You are not demanding and I don't care if you are begging! This story will be finished if it is the very last thing I do! No matter what! I hate it when people abandon ideas that could be and are very good, I will NOT do that. Thankyou for your enthusiasm and I will try to keep this interesting for everyone. Please enjoy!

Now if only that author would rewrite and post the blasted story already. Oh yeah, The two brothers are still in present time in the story, they just look, think, and remember only what had happened up until the day after Sabo died, which is how far they got sent back. If your read it, you'll see next one is called Ten Years makes no Difference. There is a third one where Luffy is 14, and kidnapped by Robin and forced to work in Baroques. It's not finished either, but it is a good read.

To nekozr: Thank you for the review, and yes, unfortunately the Fem!luffyxZoro idea, is a bit over used. I wanted to be unique as possible so this was the result. Hope you all enjoy.

To NekoKlair72: Thank you for the review. Here is the update you all wanted. I would have updated yesterday, but I was working with a painful headache, plus the fact that I had a lot of crap to do wasn't any help. It is very difficult for me to write a fanfic with a headache trying to kill me the whole time. Again, you and everyone reading this has my greatest apologies.

To weirno018: Thankyou for the review. Please, write that story idea you PMed me about, or I will die of curiosity. And you can do it if it interests you. It is a lot easier to do something that you find fun and/or intrigueing, then to do something that is uninteresting and boring. So please, at least try to write the fanfic. That is all that anyone here asks, I'm sure. And if not, oh well. Frankly, I think it would be very interesting and unique. So good luck, and I wish you well.

Now lets begin the story!

Episode summary: Luffy and Coby arrive at Shells Town, and find out that Roronoa Zoro, a famous pirate hunter in the East Blue, is being held prisoner. With the enthusiasm (more like utter spasm) of a four year old hyped up on candy (CANDY!). They go to check things out, only to find out that the local marine base is being run by the hopelessly corrupt Axe-Hand Morgan. Can Luffy get the famous pirate hunter to join her crew, or will she, Coby, and Zoro wind up mince meat? Anybody up for a fun game of Marine Pinata? Luffy sure is! I feel kinda bad for the marines though. Kinda.

Note: Please forgive any and all bad humor in this chapter, I was writing this while working with a headache in an overtly hot room. Not fun at all. This may also be the reason for any and all mistakes in this story. It is really hard to type up a story when you got a headache I've discovered. None of my stories are beta'd, believe it or not.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. That belongs to Oda-sensei. I call him that because he is awesome, he is not my teacher, doctor, or a professer, as far as I know. I would only be that lucky if it were true. Poo! (TT-TT)**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3: Beating Marine P<strong>iñata's!<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Just outside Shells Town Marine Base-<strong>**

Luffy was staring at the trussed up swordsman in front of her. He was obviously starved near to death, and most likely thirsty too. She had heard earlier that he was a famous, and supposedly demonic swordsman here in the East Blue. Luffy didn't believe the demonic part for a second, as she watched the man stay defiantly put, not willing to accept aid from others, as he was trying (not really) to prove a point. In truth, according to a young girl named Rika that she and Coby had met while standing near the wall on the far side of the grounds, he was there because Rika had gotten in the way of Helmeppo, the son of the leader of the marine base, and he had gotten mad at her. He was there now as a way of protecting Rika and her mom from the cowardly boy's father.

Appearently the two had made a deal that if Zoro could go a month without food, he'd be let go. Luffy knew that the marine's son would go back on his word, and most likely try to have the poor man executed. She had found this out earlier, right from the horse's mouth, and as a result socked the little cry baby quite hard in the mouth with her tail, not that anybody saw that, resulting in him running off to 'daddy' for help. Pathetic.

Rika currently back at home with her mother safe and sound.

Zoro was glaring at the persistant girl, who was appearantly dead set on having him in her crew. She was young, about 11 years old, give or take a couple of months, and was quite skinny and small for her age. It was clear she had run away from home, as she seemed to not want to stay near a marine base, but would if she had to, albeit not very long.

"What do you want? I thought I said no to being in your crew." he stated stubbornly. This just got a raised eye brow in response.

"You're going to die if you stay here. Hippo-chan wasn't gonna keep his promise, he was going to execute you today." she stated simply, gettinig Helmeppo's name completely wrong, most likely on purpose. Zoro growled angrily at the thought of the boy before speaking,

"Grrr...Fine! If you can get me my swords, I'll join your crew." he told the girl. This resulted in the girl giving him a mischievous grin, before she dropped three sheathed blades in front of him.

"Here!" she stated before turning around to look at Coby who had just finished the simple, but appearently tiring (Not to Luffy), climb up the wall. The man looked at her wide eyed, as she grinned at him cheekily. He was about to say something when all of sudden, the infamous and corrupt Axe-Hand Morgan showed up demanding blood.

The marines hesitated as Coby walked up to Luffy and Zoro, and began untying the swordsman. Luffy watched as the vice-admiral demanded that they shoot the girl and her friends. This caused them to hesitate more, as what sane and decent man would shoot an 11 year old girl, let alone a 13 year old boy. Sure they were helping a criminal, but still, they were just children. They looked shocked when Morgan ordered them to shoot themselves if they weren't going to listen, so they decided to shoot the kids and Zoro anyway, with great regret of course.

As the bullets came closer, Zoro yelled for Luffy to move, who just stood there watching as the bullets came closer to killing her. When she did not even make a sound to indicate that she even heard the man, Coby suddenly jumped in front of the young girl, appearantly finding some sort of courage in him to try and shield the girl from the dozen or so bullets. Luffy herself looked shocked at this developement. She knew Cob wouldn't survive getting hit by the bullets, and she wasn't about to let the boy die before his dream was even realized. She decided to act.

"Fortress of Atlantis!" she called from behind. Suddenly a huge wall of water rose up from the ground, effectively protecting the trio from the rain of bullets. Zoro looked shock, while Coby just seemed to be in awe of the girl, although a little a pensive. Luffy gave the two a cheeky grin before she waved her hand. The water wall collapsed suddenly, turning into a jet of water, with the force of a geyser that had been constipated for seven hours, and was finally releasing the hot boiling water it stored inside it, behind it. Luffy watched calmly as the majority of the marines were swept away, now all washed up against the wall.

Morgan still stood tall, albeit soaking wet, and was quite furious. He raised his arm and started swinging when Zoro intervened, wielding all three swords as he haulted the axes momentum. Effectiely stopping it from slicing the girl in half.

Luffy got a mischievous grin on her face as she jumped over Zoro, only stepping on his back lightly to get some air, before she came down on Morgan's back. Before the burly brute even knew what happened, Luffy grabbed hold of his shoulders and literally picked the man up, who was twelve times her own size, and flapped him out like a piece of laundry. She then smashed the man against the dirt road, before speaking again,

"Man! You are fealthy! Look at you, covered in dirt, and you call yourself a marine, disgraceful!" she said in a mock repremending tone. She then transformed, causing her hair to turn white and a tail to grow yet again, before she did a front flip, and smashed her tail against the man's head, effectively knocking him out. She gave a sure nod before turning to Coby and Zoro and grinned,

"Well that takes care of that." she stated simply as she began to instruct Coby on what to do, while tying up the vice-admiral so that he would not cause trouble again until the other navy men arrived. Coby came back eventually, seeing that the navy men, who were all now conscious, were cheering for the beating of their vice-admiral. It was obvious the man had ruled by terror and fear, as this seemed to be the best thing that happened to all of them. Coby couldn't help but grin, glad that everything had worked out in the end. But the boy couldn't help but think, did he still want to be a marine, or join Luffy and her crew and becom a pirate?

* * *

><p>AN. Yep that's it, I felt that was a good place to stop. Sorry if it's short. But hey, I need your guys' opinion on something. This idea struck me while I was typing as you can see from the last few paragraphs, but do you think I should have Coby join Luffy's crew, Coby go to the Marines, or have him go on some sort of short training journey and then join Luffy's crew later on. If you do pick the first or second, I'll tell you now, I'm thinking of pairing Coby with Luffy, as I kinda like the idea of Coby and Luffy being a pairing. This was a result of after I saw what he looked like during the White Beard War. So please review and tell me what you all think. See ya and thank you!

Also I'm thinking of writing a One Piece fanfic where the whole things is a list of famous, and infamous One Piece pirates, and what to do when you see them. It would be my first humor fanfic of course. Yep, I'm going to write it. Please read it when I post it and tell me what you guys think.


	4. Episode 4: A Good Reason To Worry!

A/N. Here's episode 4. I can't believe that there are only four chapters out, and I already have 26 reviews. That's a lot more then what my Bleach Zanpakuto Rebellion Twin Blades of the Moon fanfic had, and about as much as it had after it was finished finally. Maybe I should just stick to One Piece fanfics...Nah that'd be mean to the other people who read the other ones I got. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. Now for reviews replies,

To raw666: Ah, you are not the first person to tell me that. Thank you for your review by the way. I really just wanted to know what you and the other readers though of the idea. But I will take your advice, so I not only thank you for the review, but also the advice. ARIGATO!

To LazyFoxLover: KAWAII! I LOVE FOXES TOO! And being lazy! And I agree, it would be a cute couple. Thank you for your review, and hope to hear from you again. Now as to your question concerning Sanji, I really don't think a grown man should be flirting like he does to beautiful women, with an adorable and innocent 11 year old girl, that would just be perverted and freaky...So it's Sanji-nii kun for cute little Luffy.

To Kitsumi-sama: Konichiwa and arigato Kitsumi-sama. And your welcome for the fast updates, frankly this is normal update speed to me, as I usually have a bad habit of procrastinating-I butchered that didn't I-to the very last possible second. Be excited, as I have a three day weekend. Which means Friday to Sunday, I get to update as much as I want to! And sorry for the short chappy, but I usually stop wherever the temtation hits. I'll try to make this one longer though.

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thank you for the review TheBlackSeaReaper-san. I am glad that you love it, and I hope you continue to. Thank you again for your review.

To Weirn018: I have no idea what croppion means, but thank you for your review. I think what you said was a good idea, and thanks to the others many review, I now know what I am going to do with the CobyxFem!Luffy idea. Again, arigato Weirn018-san.

To Umbra8191: That is so true. And don't worry, you'll see what I decided to do once I'm through with the Review Reply Section, which is probably one of the largest sections in these chapters. A lot of people review this story, I love the responces I'm getting though. I think I spelled responces wrong...Oh well, need to keep going. Oh, and arigato!

To one piece girl 99999: Arigato for the review! I am glad that you love the idea of the review. I hope you continue to read this fanfic, and I will try to keep things interesting. Thank you again.

To nekozr: That is actually a very good thing to worry about, as I myself had not though of that little fact, until you mentioned it in your review. I have thought about it vigorously to the point of gaining a headache (not really) and have decided on it, you will see how it works out either this or the next chapter(s). Just please, be patient with me, as I am winging this whole thing and making it up as I go. Thank you for your review.

To IndigoButterfly: Yo! And yes, it is his dream to become a marine, but I have an interesting twist to this, as I am not a huge fan of the marines in One Piece, as they all seem to be a bunch of egotistical morons stuck in their own little world where everything is black and white. In other words, pirates are the "bad guys" and they are the "good guys". They don't seem to see that they may be causing more damage, then fixing it, and they all seem to have a habit of underestimating their opponents by severe levels. Plus, they killed Ace and White Beard, hurt Marco, and nearly killed poor Coby, who just wanted the whole stupid war to stop. So yeah, I am not their biggest fan. And do not worry, I plan on keeping that promise.

To ShinobiTwin05: Cool penname. And yes that is an interesting choice of descriptive words. Truth be told, constipated was the best thing I could come up with, the other was a clogged toilet, and I don't think that would have been any better, in fact, I'm sure that would have been absolutely pathetic. Now as for that question of yours, I should probably clarify something for you. Although it would be amusing to see the sizzle as they hug, Luffy is not made of water. She can control the ocean, to some extent, and other bodies and forms of water, to a farther extent if not completely, but she is not made of water. She is actually a Mythical Zoan type, and her powers lie in the fact that she ate a Devil Fruit that gifted her with the ability to transform into an ancient, mythological sea/avian creature that was actually a mutation or adaptive evolution of an ancient Sea King. This will be explained further in the story, as I am going to do a little flash over to what Ace and Marco are doing currently at the time. Please by patient with me, as I am getting new ideas every day concerning Luffia's Devil Fruit abilities. She cannot control the air, her powers are strictly restricted to the ocean and other forms of water, that is it.

Thank you for waiting for that to end, I am sorry it took so long, but I feel that I owe it to those who took the small amount of time it takes to review, though it may have taken longer in which case, I am eternally grateful to you. Now as for the somewhat mixed results I got, I finally got an idea, thanks to all of you. Coby will first join the marines, and of course receive his training from Garp and befriend Helmeppo, but there will be a slight change. I will have Coby join the Straw Hat pirates sometime before they get to the Alabasta Arc. Coby will look exactly like he did during the White Beard War. Again I thank you all for your kind and helpful reviews. (author bows politely in gratitude and respect) ARIGATO TO ALL OF YOU!

I hope you all enjoy the story, now for summary and disclaimer:

Episode Summary: Luffy and Zoro set sail after parting ways with Coby, a promise between the aspiring captain and future navy man to meet up again some time. Meanwhile Marco asks Ace some more questions about his little sister, most importantly, her Devil Fruit abilities. Marco discovers just how much trouble Luffy's getting herself into, and he doesn't like it one bit.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE THAT BELONGS TO ODA-SENSEI! ALL HAIL ODA-SENSEI!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 4: A Good Reason To Worry!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Ririka's Restaurant-<strong>

Luffy, Zoro, and Coby were all sitting and eating peacefully...Well, as peacefully as eating can get when you're watching a thin, pretty 11 year old girl scarf down near 30 bowls of food, without gaining any visible weight. _'Wait a minute! I did NOT just think Luffy was pretty...Well she is pretty...and kinda cute...GAH! I need to stop that.' _Coby thought as he watched the girl all but chew her food. In truth, Coby had quickly discovered after the little marine incident, that he had grown a crush of sorts on Luffy. Of course the naive girl would msot likely never know, as Coby felt very inferior in comparison to her, _'Not at all worthy of her...I couldn't even protect her from those bullets, she did protected me! If I'm gonna tell her, it will be after I've gotten strong enough to where I can protect her instead of the other way around. But first...I need to overcome my own cowardice, and become a strong man!'_ Coby thought fiercly as he nodded his head slightly in determination. He would train, get stronger, and prove to Luffy and himself, that he was worthy of staying by her side. The best way to do that, would be to follow through with his dream of becoming a marine.

They all stopped as they heard the door to the restaurant, owned by Rika's mother, and turned to see one of the local marines walk in and confront the trio.

"I would like to thank you for saving the town and the marine base, but unfortunately we cannot be allowed to harbor a bunch of pirates. I'm sorry but I will have to ask you two to leave." he stated, though he did sound truly remorseful. The man then looked toward Coby before asking him,

"Are you with these pirates?" he asked skeptically. Coby hesitated in answering when Luffy suddenly spoke up,

"Nope! He just wants to be a marine, that's why he's here. He just got caught up in the mess I started. Please let him join, it's his dream." she requested politely. The man seemed to be thinking about it as he observed the young girl in front of him. Then his eyes widened in recognition, a faint memory of a highly revered man showing him a picture of his beloved granddaughter during a visit of his when the marine was younger,

"You-You're Garp the Fist's granddaughter, aren't you?" he asked, knowing full well it was true, but just wanting to make sure. Luffy became pensive as she gave a slight nod, wondering if the marine was going to detain her, and call her grandfather to bring her back home. The man nodded as he spoke up again,

"Well, I can't say that I never saw you...If you're still here when I get back to the base and call HQ..." he stated nonchalantly as he decided to give the girl the chance she needed to escape. Luffy beamed as she grabbed hold of Zoro's arm, and took off running for the port and her dingy. The marine laughed as he turned to face Coby,

"Welcome to the Navy, son...and if you want to say good bye to that girl the proper way, you may want to hurry, I'm in rush, but she sure is." he stated, causing Coby to give a small nod before taking off for the port so he could give a proper farewell to the girl that inspired him to chase after his dream.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Port-<strong>

Luffy and Zoro were on the small ship that Luffy had procured while escorting Coby to Shells Town. Just as they were about to leave, Coby ran up, panting for breath when he finally stopped.

"Hey Coby, what's going on?" she asked curiously, forgetting her rush as Coby stood straight. Only to yell at her slightly,

"You idiot! You were just going to leave without saying goodbye weren't you!" he stated as he continued to gasp for air slightly. Luffy looked shocked for a moment, before giving one of her cheeky grins, which were starting to make the pink haired boy blush slightly. She jumped gracefully from the dingy, and landed softly in front of the boy. She gave a sweet smile, before gently pecking boy on the cheek. Luffy backed up, a slight blush decorating her features as well as she prepared to jump back onto the ship. Coby stopped her though as he quickly told her his promise of a life-time.

"Luffy wait! I promise, I'll become stronger, and when I'm strong enough, I'll come find you again." he stated determinedly. Luffy gave the most gentlest of smiles before she gave a nod, linking pinkies with the young boy,

"Yeah, a promise!" she stated before the two let go and Luffy jumped back onto the ship.

As the small dingy set sail, Luffy turned back to the shoreline and waved at the pink haired boy who hadn't moved from his spot yet. Coby waved back, before giving a respectful solute, followed shortly after by the rest of the marines on the island, much to the boy, and the two pirates slight shock. Coby grinned as he nodded to himself, clearly happy as he knew Luffy would make sure they see each other again, no matter what.

"It's a promise...Luffy!" he whispered to himself as the ship finally sailed out of view. He turned around as the other marines, and followed them back to the base. Soon he would begin the harsh training required to fulfill his promise with the pirate that had stole his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere with Ace and Marco-<strong>

Marco was watching as Ace became unusually irritated at something. Whatever it was escaping the blonde man as as far as he knew, there was nothing to be irritated about. He ecided to ask the man,

"What's up?" a simple, quick, and to the point question. Ace huffed slightly before responding,

"I don't know! It just feels like something happened to Luffy that really irritates me, not bad, but just irritating..." The 2nd division commander's knee twitched in irritation, and the slight swaying of his body showed to Marco that the man was about to go into another one of his narcolyptic fits. Great.

A though suddenly dawned on Marco that he didn't really know much about the girl, except for her age, and some of her personality, he knew nothing. Curiosity began to chew annoyingly at his mind as he finally asked, deciding that it would be a better way of keeping the division leader awake.

"You know, you never told us all that much about your little sister other then her age, name, and some of her personality and behavior. SO I just gotta ask, out of curiosity, what's she like?" he shuffled aobut till he was comfortable, and waited as he watched Ace's facial expression turn into one of brotherly affection and care.

"Luffia's a really sweet kid, though if you ever actually called her that, she'd probably swat you upside the head as hard as she possibly could. She prefers being called Luffy, not that doesn't like her real name, it's just shorter and easier. Plus she says it's more fun sounding then her real name, but then again she's eleven, what do you expect, right?" he started, a wistful look comeing onto his face as old memories passed through his mind. His face darkened though as one particularly unpleasant memory came about in his head. Marco noticed this, and waitedsilently as Ace elaborate,

"Of course that Devil Fruit ability of hers is gonna get her killed one day, it's why I'm not particularly fond of her being off the island. She was safe there, but out here, if any one finds out what she can do, there'd be heck to pay that's for sure." He stated irritably as he thought of an old incident involving his sister, some pirates, and her rare and unusual Devil Fruit abilities. This caused Marco's eyes to widen. Ace had never mentioned that his sister had eaten a Devil Fruit not once. This little fact just made the flaming bird boy more curious about the young girl,

"Wait, you said Devil Fruit right? What kind did she eat? Is she a Logia like you, or Paramecia? Maybe a Zoan..." he began to speculate what abilities his friends little sister had. Ace realized that Marco's enthusiasm on the topic, no matter how small it was, was because he had neglected to tell everyone, including Pops, about his sister having eaten a Devil Fruit. Most likely because of the lingering fear of someone kidnapping her and selling her as a slave. It had happened more then once to rare Devil Fruit users, especially ones like Luffy. He sighed as he decided to sate the poor man's curiosity,

"You were close when you said Zoan. And actually, nobody knows what type of Devil Fruit my sister ate, or even what it's called. She's kinda like you in that aspect." this caused Marco to look at him weird. Ace gave a fond grin as he continued, "She's a Mythical Zoan, like you, but nobody knows what she's supposed to be exactly." Marco got a surprised look on his face. Another Mythical Zoan, like him. But nobody even knew what the girl was supposed to be when she activated her powers. That was indeed something Ace could be upset about. A Mythical Zoan user was one of the rarest Devil Fruit users, and one straight out of the East Blue, that was a disaster just waiting to happen. She was, in a way, one of the rarest of the rare. He had to know though, how long had she had her abilities, and why was it that nobody knew what exactly her Fruit allowed her to change into. Ace noticed Marco's serious expression and decided to tell the man,

"She ate it when she was three years old I think, so she's had it for nine years." he told the man. Marco nodded slightly before posing another question,

"Why is it nobody knows what she's supposed to be?" he asked. Ace gave sigh before answering,

"Because she doesn't look like any creature we've seen before. And what makes it even worse, is despite the fact that Luffy ate a Devil Fruit, she can still swim. And do even better, breathe underwater. The ocean doesn't harm her, it doesn't hate her like it does the other Devil Fruit users. In fact, it loves the girl, will do anything she asks of it, even when she doesn't ask at all. It shields her from the deadliest of strikes, attacks those she wishes to do harm to. What makes it so much more rarer, is how her full transformation is designed." this got a quirked eyebrow from an increasingly worried Marco, who wasn't liking any of the information he was getting. He knew that he wouldn't like the rest.

"I've only seen her fully transform once, as it takes a lot of energy out of her to maintain it, so she only does partial transformations. But...the form that she takes when she transforms, is that of a white bird like creature. But it doesn't just fly, it swims. Does better then swim actually. It seems that it was originally supposed to stick to the oceans and water, but looks like it got some sort of mutation, and wound up growing wings and feathers. Luffy's faster underwater then in the air when it comes to her transformation, which is why she usually only grows the tail when she's using her abilites. Actually...It kinda looks like a serpent like Sea King grew wings, lost any arms it had, and grew legs if it didn't already have any." he explained. Marco had a very dark look on his face now as he realized that Ace was done explaining what he wanted to know.

Marco didn't want anymore information now, he just wanted to make sure that his best friend's little sister didn't wind up on the slave market anytime soon, preferably at all. This was big, a Devil Fruit user with an unidentifiable transformation, that could swim, and better yet, breathe underwater. Marco realized that they couldn't continue the seach without telling Pops about Ace's sister's Devil Fruit abilities. He need to know just how bad the situation with Ace's runaway sister was. He brought out a small transponder snail, given out when one or more division commanders left on something seperate from the rest of the crew, and needed to contact someone, particularly another commander or better yet, Pops himself. Ace realized what Marco was doing, and decided, though he was pensive about it, to not stop his senior from making the call.

"Hey Pops, I got something to tell ya! It's really important." Marco spoke into the snail. He quickly received an answer from the otherside of the line,

"What is it Marco?" The snail buzzed out. Marco heaved a heavy sigh as he prepared to tell the famous White Beard the news,

"It's about Ace's sister." he stated. It was silent for some time before he got a responce again.

"What about the girl? Judging from your tone, I'd say you just found out something about the brat from Ace, and it ain't good." Marco finally told him,

"Yeah, that's it. Listen Pops...Ace's sister...She ate a Devil Fruit...She's like me...She's in a lot of danger right now if anyone finds out what she can really do..." an even longer pause before an answer came,

"What do you mean boy? Spit it out already! I understand the brat's a Devil Fruit user. But what makes her so special that you need to call it in?" Marco scratched the back of his own neck. He heaved yet another sigh as he gave his answer,

"She's a Mythical Zoan user Pops, and that's not where the problem stops. She can swim boss, breathe under water even...And boss...She's can transform into something that nobodies seen or even heard of before...The brat's extremely rare Pops...If she gets caught by the wrong people, and they figure out what she can do...I don't want to think about it..." he said forlornly. There was now dead silence on the other end. Suddenly the loud bangs and yelling of orders could be heard as White Beard ordered his 12 commanders to go looking for Ace's sister, as they had appearently been present for the little confession. Pops answered one last time before he ordered the two to hurry up and find the girl,

"Ace, Marco! Don't worry, I got all the others searching for the brat! We'll find her, OR ONE OF YOU ALL IS GONNA BE REAL SORRY!" he yelled to the clambering men in the back ground. The two friends busted out into hearty laughter as they sweatdropped slightly. The two knew White Beard wouldn't actually hurt any of them, but it worked to get them moving all the same.

"Don't worry Ace...We'll find your little sister...Hopefully before any huge problems occur." Marco stated calmly as he placed a comforting hand on Ace's shoulder. Ace gave a grateful smile in return.

* * *

><p>AN. So...Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and thank you!

Luffy: Bye-Bye!


	5. Episode 5: Getting the Navigator!

A/N. Here's chapter six, or Episode 5 as I prefer to call it. Hope you enjoy it, and thank you for your reviews. Now for the always lengthy, and admittedly fun, Review Replies.

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thank you for your review, and I'm glad you love the chapter. To answer your question, I am not sure, maybe. I know I was going to re-introduce Coby during the Alabasta Arc, but maybe I'll introduce him while they're at Logue Town, yeah that works. Now as for Ace and Marco, I don't know. I know it's going to be absolute havoc when they do meet finally. Actually, I may just do that...hmm...So many decisions and ideas...Anway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

To weirn018: Thank you for your review, and yep, you should be worried. I know for a fact Ace is gonna kill that girl for leaving home when she wasn't supposed to, but maybe Marco will help her...I just had a great idea for how she's going to meet Ace...excuse me while I go write it down for later...Now that that is out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and thank you for your assistance in coming up with that idea! And please post that One Piece fanfic soon! The curiosity is killing me!

To raw666: Actually I would like to thank you for the review, and for helping me come up with an idea of how she meets Ace. It is gonna be funny, well at least in my opinion. And you are right about that kinda. It is mostly for safety reasons, as his own 1st division commander is a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit user, so of course he understands the dangers of having one as unique and rare as Luffy running about without supervision and help. Yes, she may have a crew, but if the navy, or some other pirate crew finds out, there could be a lot of problems. He is also thinking about recruiting her into his ranks as well, but he may just keep her under his protection, as a "she-is-family-touch-her-and-die" thing, plus she is his second division commanders little sister, that is more then enough reason to help find the girl. Thank you again for your review, it along with weirn018 helped a lot.*smiles evilly in the background as she plots on how to get Luffy into as much troubleas possible* Hope you enjoy the chapter.

To IndigoButterfly: Thankyou for the review, and don't worry, I rant all the time, just look at the reply for the comment above this one! I actually figured out how I'm going to bring Coby back into the story, plus get Luffy in a whole heap of trouble. And I'm sure Ace is going to have an ulcer when he finds out that Luffy's got her first bounty after taking on Arlong, and royally kicking his butt! Now as for the spelling mistakes, my stories aren't beta'd, plus I type them all up online. I just start a document, and just place A/N. on it, then upload it on my account, and type it up from there. So I don't have spell check on this thing, sorry. Plus, I'm pensive about having someone beta my story. So it's really just me winging it. Also, the d on my laptop occasionally doesn't work and I may miss it, so that will account for any and all dropped D's. Again sorry, and thank you for your review.

To Umbra8191: You don't have to wait, remember? I'm a fast updater! Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you liked it. If you want to know my secret for a fast updater...I"M A NINJA! Anyway, Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

To Kitsumi-sama: Hai, and arigato! She can control the sea, but only to a certain extent. She cannot control the ocean completely, and sometimes it moves independant of her will, she can't control the ocean currents, or how the ocean moves in general, but she can force it to bend to her will and become things like barriers and even attack with it. She can completely control smaller bodies of water more completely though. There is a special attack she has that requires her to intake a large amount of water, no matter the source, and then forcibly push it out, turning it into a pressurized cannon of water, which is not very fun, and actually very painful to get hit with. Her full form has wings, which means she can fly, but as I stated in the other chapter, her powers lie within the ocean, and have nothing to do with the air. Anyway, Thanks again for your review, and I hope you enjoy the story.

To Tinkerbell: Actually no, I based some of her abilities off of it, she looks nothing like a Lugia. The only reason her hair turns white is because she can't fully control her abilities yet. Her hair is supposed to turn a very deep blue when she transforms, even partially, but since she can't completely control her powers at the moment, no deep blue hair. The creature she transforms into is an ancient Sea King that supposedly grew wings threw adaptive mutation. If you want to know what it looks like I'll draw a picture of it for you, but someones gonna have to tell me have to tell me how to upload it without changing my avatar. Please do not recommend photobucket or DeviantArt, as I don't have an account on either.

To Naomi-nami16: Thank you and don't worry, I as long as someone reviews I'm perfectly happy. Marco's one of my favorites too, and he is surprisingly easy for me to type about. I was worried that I may get it wrong though, as I have a habit of completely and totally screwing up a characters personality and behavior.

I would like to thank everyone who has either favorited or placed me or my story on their alerts, THANK YOU ALL! Now for the disclaimer and episode summary.

Note: There is mention of Luffy being able to read at an extremely young age, and also the fact that she has a photographic memory. This is because despite his behavior, I don't think Luffy is stupid or anything, just really reckless, as he actually seems to be really smart in my opinion.

Episode Summary: Luffy and Zoro are at sea when Luffy gets kidnapped by a bird, and taken to another island, meanwhile Zoro learns about Buggy the Clown from some of his idiotic crew. As for Luffy, the bird learns she is not lunch, the hard and painful way. Shortly after she meets a woman by the name of Nami, who she helps escape from some of Buggy's crew. Can Luffy get the woman to become her navigator, or will she have to go hunting elsewhere?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Oda-sensei does though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 5: Getting the Navigator!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On the Small boat-<strong>

Luffy sat at the bow of the ship, looking at the skies in a somewhat peaceful manner. Luffy absolutely loved the ocean, it was her best friend. But the sky, now that was a somewhat different matter all together. She hadn't told anyone, including her brother, who had just gotten lucky when he found out, that she could fly. She sighed a sshe realized that her stupid, over-protective brother had probably blabbed about it to someone now.

Last she had heard, he had joined some big wig pirate crew, that seemed to cause people to quake in fear, why Luffy had no idea. She just knew that it was some old man he had tried to take on in something called the New World, and as a result, got his butt hand to him royally. Luffy laughed her butt off for a week afterwards, as cocky Ace finally got his butt kicked, he was usually near unstoppable when it came to a fight, and as a result, had gotten very smug about it. She had warned him, in a rare bout of wisdom, to not let his ego get too big, otherwise it would come back to bite him in the butt later. He had just scoffed at her, saying that his little sister, who had yet to beat him, even when she was the Devil Fruit user, and he still hadn't gotten his hands on the Mera Mera no Mi, shouldn't be telling him to be careful, and to not worry, as he was the older brother and knew what he was doing.

She knew he wasn't trying to be rude, but she promised herself that when he finally got his butt handed to him for it, she'd tell him that she told him so for at least a week afterwards. She was broken from her thoughts when a random giant bird swoop down, most likely taking her for food, and grabbed her by the back of her vest, disappearing into the distance.

Luffy gave an innocently cheeky grin as she realized she may be in for another adventure, she just had to get back to Zoro afterwards, and who knows, maybe she'll find that navigator while she's at it.

* * *

><p><strong>With Zoro-<strong>

Zoro huffed irritably as the three strangely dressed idiots rowed the ship toward the direction that the blasted bird had flown off in with Luffy. The three were appearantly pirates, subordinates for some captain known as Buggy the Clown. According to them, the reason they were floating in the ocean was because they were conned by some girl into handing over their ship. The end result was the dingy the girl had left them on brock and sank, thanks to a sudden small scale storm hitting.

Zoro didn't really care though, he just wanted to find Luffy, as the eleven year old seemed to have a bad habit of getting into trouble. What shocked him though is that despite how she acted on occasion, she was actually really smart. She had a photographic memory, able to spout the definition of a word at a seconds notice, with pin-point accuracy. This was because when she was really little, in a bout of extreme boredom, she read three dictionaries from cover to cover, each was concerning different terms. Who knew that it would be so much help, as two out of three of the books had to do with sailing at sea. Another odd talent the girl had, was that she could, on very abstract terms, tell where they were headed, appearently thanks to the fact that she had eaten a Devil Fruit, a Mythical Zoan to be exact.

The swordsmen continued to absently listen as the three paddled in the direction that the bird had gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Luffy-<strong>

Luffy was currently waking up from a narcolyptic fit. Narcolypsy was a disorder she shared in common with her older brother, though they weren't blood related, and she had them to a far less degree then him, at least once or twice every other week. As a result they called it Semi-Narcolypsy rather then diagnosing it as full on Narcolypsy. She also didn't fall asleep while eating. Something Ace did sperodically. It had happened about a second after the bird had lost Zoro.

Now she was contemplating the idea of how to get out of this without causing a huge scene. Guess it was time for another one of those special traits of her Devil Fruit powers. She noticed that there was an island below her, and judging from the houses, it was populated. Luffy figured it was fine as long as she didn't loand on the houses or anyone in the streets. So she immediately activated it.

Luffy swung herself slightly, before she brutally nailed the bird in the head with a kick that rivaled Garp's Fist of Love, effectively forcing it to release her. She gave a cheeky grin as she held onto her hat and gently floated down to the ground, rather then the harsh plummet you would expect from a girl her size. This was thanks to her Devil Fruit abilities, as she did not need to activate them to perform this minor aerial technique, about the only one she could do, as her powers laid with the sea not the air. She could walk for a brief amount of time, on the air, and even float for a slightly lengthier amount of time without activating the wings for her transformation.

She had two partial-transformations, or hybrids as it was most commonly known. One was meant for aerial purposes, the other was for the ocean. Luffy figured that if the mythical creature she changed into had been real at any point in history, it had originally been aquatic in nature, most likely growing the wings as a sort of adaptive mutation at some point, before finally disappearing off the face of the world.

Luffy was brought out of her innermusings concerning her abilites, when she heard the angered yelling of people. She looked down to see a woman with short, orange hair being chased by a small group of burly men. _'Pirates!' _Luffy thought before she promptly deactivated her powers, and plummeted the rest of the way down in what had to be a temperary flash of mathmatical genius. She landed squarily on the leaders back, knocking him unconcious before she proceeded to kick the others about like a bunch of soccerballs.

She brushed off imaginary dirt from her hands as she turned to face the much older woman, giving the woman a cheeky grin as a greeting.

"Hey I'm Luffy, nice to meet you!" she stated as she approached the woman, offering her hand to shake. The woman gave mischievous grin in return, as she shook the girls hand in appreciation.

"Yo, the name's Nami, I'm a navigator, and a pirate thief."

* * *

><p>AN. So what do you guys think, please review. I'm sorry for the late update, but this was a somewhat difficult chapter to write as for some odd reason, My ideas weren't coming like they usually do while writing fanfic. It also didn't help that I was having technical difficulties, plus it was late by time I finished this, 3:24 AM to be exact. I am tired, but at least I got this out right? Anyway thank you all for reading this and see ya!

Luffy: Bye-bye!


	6. Episode 6: Clowns and Drawings!

A/N. Here's chapter 6. This one is the most popular of my stories. Which makes me really happy as I am glad that other people like it. I would like to thank everybody for their support! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Now for the reviews.

To Kitsumi-sama: Heheheh, thank you for your review. The comedy that insues upon their meeting will be worth the wait.

To Umbra8191: I told you I was a Ninja! I am a fanfic Ninja! Here is the update...AT LIGHTNING FANFIC NINJA SPEEDS! Hai yah! *accidently kicks random passerby through a window* Uh...Now watch as I use my amazing ninja skills to disappear...Sorry Mr. Stranger Dude...*runs away* Anyway thank you for your review.

To weirn018: thank you for your review. And I also had that picture in my head still, it's really cute looking, there's also Sabo standing off in the corner sweatdropping at the sight, plus Garp and Whitebeard fighting in the background over lord knows what...Yeah I got issues...Anyway, as long as you post it, then I'm content to wait, just promise to PM me when it's up. Also I visited your page, and I noticed that you have two fem!ash stories that haven't been completed yet, so I was wondering when you were going to update those, as I have read both, and thought they were really good. Again, I thank you for your review.

To nekozr: It's okay, and I thank you for your review. Here's that update soon you wanted...that mad no sense.

To Naomi-nami16: Yep, but first he's gotta catch her. Remember, she ranaway from home before she was supposed to. I'm glad you liked it and thank you for your review.

To one piece girl 99999: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you liked it. Now as for your question, that will be during the Alabasta Arc. Twice. First time isn't really officially as she spots them and quickly takes off before she's spotted. The second time is after she beats Crocodile and leaves Alabasta. Anyway, please enjoy the story.

To IndigoButterfly: Thank you for your review, and to answer that question. Luffy was really bored, and there was nothing else to do...Plus she had already read all the books in the house. Garp wouldn't let her do anything fun that day so that was the end result, it helps though. Here's the next chapter.

To raw666: Yosh! Thank you for your review, and yes it would be interesting to see how he deals with it.

Now, first I would like to thank you all for your reviews again. And I would also like to tell you all that I have a nice surprise for all of you. Some of you are going to like this chapter quite a bit. Hehehehe...This is gonna be one of my favorite chapters. Now for the summary and disclaimer.

Episode Summary: Zoro finally catches up to Luffy, only to get captured by Buggy the Clown. After a daring rescue by Luffy and Nami, not to mention the absolute beating of one Buggy, Luffy finally gets her navigator. Now all they have to worry about is Zoro losing his sanity while being the only guy in a group of girls currently.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 6: Clowns and Sharp Shooters!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Orange Town-<strong>

Luffy was sitting at a table across from Nami, who was admiring the map she had appearently stolen from another pirate. Luffy had noticed that Nami was a navigator long before she had formally introduced herself to the girl, as she had seen from above just how difficult a time the pirates she had landed on earlier, were having trying to catch her. Luffy laughed as she remembered their faces as they ran away screaming about a demonic little girl with issues. Frankly she just didn't like big people picking on small people. And those were very big men that were trying to catch the woman infront of her. Luffy finally made up her mind as she confronted the woman,

"Hey Nami-chan! I wanna be Pirate Queen, but to do that I need a navigator. I can navigate a bit, but nothing like you can. Wanna join?" she asked as she watched the woman's reaction.

Nami looked at the girl in shock, before giving the girl a pensive look,

"No, I'm a pirate thief, a pirate thief. I steal from pirates! Why would I want to join them!" she asked as she gave the girl a hard look. She seemed unfazed as she responded,

"Oh c'mon! PLEASE!" she said as she got up from her seat and began to beg Nami. Nami huffed as she watched the eleven year old try her best to get her to give in. Nami could only smile slightly as her expression softened. She had a momentary flashback of why she stole from pirates in the first place, before she finally agreed.

"Fine...But you gotta help me with a problem of mine first." She was pensive about getting such a young girl involved, but she had just taken out a bunch of men ten times her own size (she's 4'8''). Luffy gave an eager nod, if she could get Nami for a navigator, she'd do almost anything, almost. Nami gave a soft grin, when the whole house shook suddenly. The eleven year old suddenly looked up as the whole house began to shake. She and Nami ran outside, only to see one of the nearby houses missing a roof. Luckily the town was mostly deserted, or there could have been casualties.

Luffy and Nami immediately took off into the direction of where the shot was fired.

* * *

><p><strong>With Zoro-<strong>

Zoro sat in a cage after getting caught by Buggy the Pirate and his idiotic crew. The man was really quite stupid, as he had left Zoro with his swords inside with him, making it very easy for the man to get out. He would've by now, ha he not found the pirate captain's behavior amusing. Really he wasn't completely sure the idiotic red nosed clown knew what he was doing.

Just as he was about to fire another one of his "Buggy Balls" it came to a complete stop as Luffy, to everyones utter shock, caught the blasted thing and sent it back into the cannon, causing a very nice explosion. She landed and looked around for whatever she had ricocheted back. Not seeing anything that even looked closely like it. She proceeded to head over to Zoro and open (break) the cage.

Luffy laughed a bit as Zoro decided to disgard the girls ability to cause mass destruction without meaning to, and focused more on the giant lion and it's rider that decided to try and take them on. Looks like he'd get to have some fun after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I am going to skip the whole fight scene as I don't feel like it, and I'm lazy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Luffy, Nami, and Zoro were now sitting in their ship and headed for the next island. The two girls were talking animatedly about the sea while Zoro took a nap. Suddenly Luffy got a very mischievous idea, and pulled out a marker from her pocket. She carefully and quietly walked up, Nami watching in curiosity as the eleven year old proceeded to draw on the swordsman's face.<p>

Zoro finally woke up, but a bit too late unfortunately as both girls bust out laughing at the pictures she had drawn on him. He growled silently as he finally blew his top,

"GAAHHH!" the laughter just got louder.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere with Ace and Marco-<strong>

The two Whitebeard commanders were suddenly found standing on board the ship of the infamous Top-Hat Pirates. They were one of the fiercest that sailed the Grand Line currently, but they hadn't set foot in New World yet. What shocked Marco the most was when the captain stepped out, and immediately hugged Ace. Ace himself was shocked until he got a good look at the captain, then the two started bawling a bunch of babies. Marco could only sigh as he tried to figure out what was going on. After Ace dined to introduce the two to each other, the captain asked Ace why he was out here and not with his crew.

"It's Luffy." this got the captain completely serious. Two little words, was all it took to get the usually cheerful captain to become dead serious. Ace finished, "She ran off and is currently sailing the East Blue, I'm looking for her, care to help, Sabo?"

* * *

><p>AN. Sorry for the short chap., but I wanted to get to my other fanfic as well. Anyway please review and see ya!

Luffy: Bye!


	7. Episode 7: Sharp Shooter Usopp!

A/N. Yo people's I am glad you all really like my stories! Yay! Now for my favoritist part of the authors note section. Review Reply's! *random halluah song plays in the background while random sing* Ok...Let's pretend that never happened.

To Umbra8191: Thank you for your review, and I'm glad that you like it. Here's that update you wanted. Enjoy!

To Naomi-nami16: You are not silly, and you are not the first to spaz when I did that. Besides, I don't like believe Sabo's dead, I have a suspicious feeling, but this could be from all the fanfics where Sabo's alive, that he's with Revolutionary Dragon, or being held hostage by his "family" so to speak. THERE IS NO WAY THAT BOY IS DEAD! Anway about Nami being nicer, you'll see why when we get to what was supposed to be the Arlong Arc. Thanks for your review and hope you enjoy this chapter.

To TheBlackSeaReaper: This is jsut plain out fun for me, plus I don't like to keep the people reading these things waiting too long, unfortunately I'm slacking in the update department for some of my stories (two poke'mon, two bleach, and a tsubasa chronicle fanfic that all need to get updated at some point). And don't worry about those angry reviewers/readers. I've got a very good friend of mine who doesn't mind taking care of scary reviewers! *hiding a very sharp sword behind her back while she grins evilly at the accumalating angry reviewers* Hehehe...Anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the story. *glares at reviewers that get a little too close and begins jabbing the sword violently at them, before she just lunges at them like a rabid dog* Anyway, like I said before enjoy!

To raw666: Sorry about that, but like I said before, I was feeling kinda lazy, plus I don't like Buggy all that much, and I wanted to get that chapter out of the way before I forgot about Sabo. TT-TT I don't want to forget about Sabo. As for Nami, I don't like how they portrayed her in canon (too much like Sakura!*hiss* I don't like Sakura all that much, she beats up Naruto-kun too much *bows in apology in case you like Sakura*), so she is a lot stronger, about the same power level as Zoro, though a bit weaker. Anyway, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the chapter!

To weirn018: I told you I was plotting to get Luffy in as much trouble as possible in a fanfic. This is just the tip of the ice berd, wait till Shanks finds out! Hahahaha! I am going to enjoy that chapter. *cackles maniachally as she plots against poor Luffy* Anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy it.

To nekozr: YAY SABO-KUN! Andto your wonderment about Shanks...Not good. He finds out after Mihawk shows him her first bounty though, unlike Ace, Sabo, and the Whitebeard pirates. Yep, I am setting this girl up to get in as much trouble as humanly possible.

To IndigoButterfly: Yay! I got Indigo-san to spaz! And don't worry, I read that like you hoped I did. Now as to your second question of my updating speed. That's not the first time I've done that. Once I managed to update two of my stories more then three times in one day I think. I got those chapters out pretty quickly, and didn't even have any of them prepared before uploading the document. The only reason I'm slower with the newer ones is because when I do that, I run out of ideas quicker, so I slowed down to just one or two, maybe three a day. And nobody minds your nerdiness, heck I'm an almost all around anime/manga nerd! Trust me it's cool. Besides...You seem to forget...I AM A FANFIC NINJA! HIYA! *violently kicks approaching writers block, before drawing a nodachi out of thin air, and viciously slaying it* Take that you evil writers block, that is what you get for messing with me! Anyway thank you for your review and please enjoy the story!

Now for the summary and review:

Episode Summary: Luffy, Nami, and Zoro land at Syrup village and meet the son of the sharp shooter for Shank's crew, Usopp. He's willing to join, but first he's bot a little infestation that needs to be taken care of. Is Luffy willing to help? Of course! Is her crew just as willing? They don't have a choice!

Note: I will portray certain characters (my favorites) as being stronger then they already are. There may also be slight changers in behavior from Canon, as I write how I think they act.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 7: Sharp Shooter Usopp!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Southern Beach of Syrup Village-<strong>

Luffy, Nami, and Zoro were currently standing on the beach of a small island. Luffy had a feeling of nostalgia as she surveyed the area. Suddenly Nami picked up a rock and threw it, extremely hard, toward the surrounding brush. The end result, was a funny looking teenage boy with a really long nose. Luffy was looking at the boy, feeling as if she should know the boy. It only became more appearent when Luffy saw him as he stood up. She finally remembered why the boy looked familiar, though she had never met him before.

"You're Usopp! Yasopp's boy!" she declared as the boy looked at her in shock. He immediately approached her before bombarding her with questions,

"Wait you know my dad?" was the only thing that the eleven year old head clearly as he continued on without stopping. When he did stop finally, Luffy dined to answer,

"Yeah, I know your dad, he's the sharpshooter for Shanks' crew." she stated simply as she smiled. Suddenly the girl got an idea stuck in her head as she took off, dragging Usopp with her into to town. The remaining members of the crew, which was really just three people, headed off at a much slower pace. Zoro sighed as he wondered if it was indeed a good idea to be following an eleven year old girl with dreams of being Pirate Queen. _'Oh well...'_

* * *

><p><strong>On the northern outskirts of Syrup Village-<strong>

Luffy stood next to a sitting Usopp as she pointed to a tree in the distance. She turned to Usopp, her signature cheeky grin in place, and then made a request of sorts,

"Hey Usopp! Hit the hole in that tree over there, you just got to get the pebble in there that's it." she stated simply. Usopp looked at her like she was crazy, and seeing that he may not do it, decided to convince him, "Yasopp could shoot the antenae off of an insect without damaging the rest of the body from 100 miles away. If you want to be a great warrior of the sea, you should at least be able to hit that tree right?" remembering Usopps dream that he had told her about on their way here. Usopp gave a slight nod, before taking the pebble in Luffy's hands and placing it in his slingshot. He pulled the band back, and then let it fly.

It was close, very close, ricocheting off of the sides before coming back to ricochet off a branch over Luffy's head and then flying into the hole in the tree. Luffy was about to say something until an apple fell into her hands. She blinked a little before grinning at her future-sharp shooter.

"Okay that settles it! My names Luffia, but call me Luffy. I'm gonna be the Pirate Queen, but to do that I need a crew. I've already got a navigator and swordsmen. All I need now is a cook, musician, doctor, and a sharp shooter." She explained, putting emphasis on the word sharp shooter. Usopp was paying at least somewhat rapped attention to the girl as she spoke. She continued, "Your almost as good as your pops! Not as strong physically, but still your really good with a pistol, even if it is a slingshot, join my crew! Become my sharp shooter!" she said as she offered him her hand. The boy hesitated before finally taking the girl's hand,

"Ok, but only if you help me with something first." he stated. Luffy nodded as she helped the boy up on his feet. He was older then her by at least six years, but he was as scrawny as a stick. That could be fixed though with the proper training. Luffy wasn't about to push him though.

"So what is it you wanted me to do?" she asked. Usopp looked uncomfortable before speaking,

"Well, I'm don't want you getting hurt, but you got some strong looking crew members. I know it sounds pathetic, but a friend of mines in grave danger. She doesn't believe me though, and neither do any of the villagers. If I don't do something, she'll die, and her rotten butler, who's actually a pirate, will get away with it!" he told her. Luffy placed her hands on her hips, as she gave a nod of understanding before finally speaking,

"So you were hoping I could convince Zoro and Nami to help you defeat this scary pirate turned butler, as you only got three kids on your side, and he's got a sihp full of big burly men at his disposal huh?" She got an embarassed nod from Usopp. Luffy grinned as she patted the older boy on the back,

"You have my respect! It takes a real man to swallow his pride and admit he needs help everyone in a while, Zoro could learn a couple of things from you!" she declared as she grabbed hold of Usopp's arm, and proceeded to lead him back to town.

"Don't worry Usopp! We'll help you!" she told him as they continued onward to meet up with the rest of her crew.

* * *

><p>AN. Sorry for the short chap. Anway thank you for reading this. I'm kinda depressed as my latest chapter for my other one piece fanfic has nly gotten two reviews...I feel like I messed up pretty bad on that particular chapter, though two people though it was great...I hope I didn't upset anyone...Um...yeah I'm just rambling on. I haven't gotten any sleep, and it's 5:18 in the morning now. So yeah, I'm kinda tired. Um anyway...Please review! I need some encouragement otherwise I deflate and don't have the heart to finish! Um... Eto...B-bye.

Luffy: See ya, and please, could some more people review Pokepika's other One Piece fanfic. she worked really hard on that last chapter, and is not all that confident with the stuff she works on like fanfics and drawings. She needs other peoples approval and thoughts to know that she is doing okay, and not completely screwing up. Also, she is thinking of writing another Fem!Luffy fanfic, as you guys seem to like those ones. It may not get put up till tomorrow though, but please read it when you all get the chance, and if some of you don't mind, review it, okay? She feels a lot better about her writings when you all do that. Especially when she gets praised.


	8. Episode 8: Beating Up Bad Kitty Cats!

A/N. Sorry for not updating in a while, but I have three other One Piece fanfics that also need to be updated, and I can only manage one or two in a day, depending on the time I get started during the weekday. Luckily it's Friday, which means I get today plus Saturday and Sunday to type to my hearts delight, for now...Anyway time for Review Replies, and again sorry for the late update.

To Kitsumi-sama: Thanks, and yes Usopp is 17 years old. Your welcome, and my apologies for not updating in a while. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

To nekozr: Thanks for the review, and truth be told, the fight with Arlong is going to be a weird one, that I can promise you. I apologiz for not updating in a while, please forgive me! An I hope you enjoy the story.

To Naomi-nami16: Ah, he'll be fine, besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him! Much. Anyway hope you enjoy the fanfic and sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Thanks for the review!

To one piece girl 99999: Thanks! And sorry for not updating in awhile. Um...I'm thinking of having Arlong join Luffy's crew...But I'm not sure if I should, I mean, he is a bad guy...E to...Em...Ehehehehe, um anyway please enjoy the fanfic and thanks again for the review. Oh and yeah, in all of my One Piece fanfics Sabo is alive, I don't feell like killing off Ace at all, so he survives the Marineford incident...I can't say the same for Akainu, Sengoku, the Blackbeard Pirates, any and all tenryubiito, and Kizaru at the moment, or ever for that matter. *talking in a calm voice while staring vacantly at random corner in the room.

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Hey...sorry about not updating...I just realized I've been apologizing waaay too much...GOMENASAI!PLEASE DON"T KILL MEE!TT-TT I'm afraid of what all of you guys are gonna o to me for not updating this fanfic in a while...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Um...I'll try to type up two more chapters today, and upload them...Please don't be mad at me!

To weirn018: Yeah, um...sorry for not updating, and thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

To IndigoButterfly: Thanks, and PLEASE DON"T BE MAD AT ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN AWHILE! I'M SORRY! I WAS BUSY...heheh...I forgot the caplock was up after that "I'm sorry", so sorry...Um I hope you enjoy the chapter and aren't too mad at me. I'm keeping my promise to not abandon it right? Um anyway enjoy the chapter.

To LazyFoxLover: Yay I did it! I was hoping that's what it came across as. And yes, he does need to swallow his pride sometimes, it wouldn't kill him...or maybe it would...anyway sorry! Please enjoy the chapter.

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks and hope you enjoy the story! Sorry for not updating as much as I usually do! Please don't kill me...*grows kitty ears that pin back against her head and whimpers in fear* I don't like getting yelled at.

To Umbra8191: Hehehe, I should actually listen to you...But of course I'm stubborn, and that is NOT why I haven't been updating in a while.

To Alexsasha: Oh, okay that's good. I like coming up with new and in my head at least, fun ideas and spins and twists for my favorite Anime/manga, games, and other things. Sorry for not updating by the way and thanks for the review!

Okay now that that is over...I just re-read all of that, and I apologize WAY TOO much!. Anyway, sorry if I came off as annoying, I sometimes apologize way too much for my own good. Like just now! So, time for Summary-chan and Disclaimer-kun.

Episode Summary: Luffy and the gang prepare to take on the Black Cat Pirates, and their captain, butler Klahadore, formerly known as the pirate captain known as Kuro of a Hundred Plans! Fish are supposed to be afraid of cats, the same goes for birds, of course, these nasty bunch of bad kitties are about to learn to fear this fishy Mythical Zoan, the hard way. Let's see Luffy defy mother nature!

Note: One of the attacks Luffy uses in this chapter is most likely from Persona 4 if any of you know about it. If this is indeed true, then credit belongs to whoever owns that game, or at least invented it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 8: Beating Up Bad Kitty Cats!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Syrup Village: Manor on the Hill-<strong>

Luffy and the crew were standing in front of the manor of one of Usopp's friends, Kaya. Appearently the girl's parents had died, leaving the house and all their fortunes to her. The end result was Klahadore, or Captain Kuro, was now targeting her. Luffy's head tilted in curiosity before grabbing hold of Usopp and dragging him around the side of the house, the others following shortly after her.

Luffy came to a sudden halt, releasing Usopp in the process, and causing the boy to almost fall in the process. He righted himself and turned catching Luffy knocking on the window. It opened, revealing a young girl around Usopp's age with short blonde hair. Despite that she lived in a mansion, the girl was dressed in what most rich folk would consider peasent clothing.

"Oh! Usopp! Hey, who's your friend?" the girl greeted as she noticed Luffy. Luffy smiled back as Usopp proceeded with introductions.

"Kaya this is Luffy, Luffy, I would like you to meet Kaya." He beamed brightly at the two, as the girls seemed to be getting along quite well.

"Hey, is your butler here by any chance?" Luffy asked suddenly. Kaya blinked at this before asking,

"I've got two, which one are you talking about?" Luffy looked back at Usopp from the corner of her eyes slightly before responding,

"Klahador." Kaya nodded, causing Luffy to beam before climbing in threw the open window. Kaya tried to stop the eleven year old only to be dismissed by the appearently flamboyant girl, told to stay put and wait with Usopp and the others while she went to go meet her butler. When Luffy was out of sight, Kaya asked Usopp about the others that she had mentioned.

"Oh, Luffy's got two other friends here on the island with her. She's not staying long though, 'cause she's on a journey to be the Queen of the Pirates. I'm going with her to learn how to be a warrior of the seas!" He beamed at the declaration. Kaya almost dismissed it, that is until Nami and Zoro came around the corner finally, joining Usopp as they stood in front of Kaya, and began telling her small sotries to entertain her.

* * *

><p><strong>A random room in the Mansion-<strong>

A man with black hair, combed back to near perfection, and glasses that always seemed to slip down off of his nose, walked into to one of the rooms, only to freeze suddenly as he came upon an unexpected sight. An eleven year old girl was standing in front of one of the mirrors, holing a baby blue, knee length dress in front of her as she seemed to be pondering whether or not it would look good on her. She didn't turn to face him as she spoke up,

"You must be Mr. Klahador, nice to meet you! Oh, or should I say, Captain Kuro of a Hundred Plans." she quickly raised her hands up to show she meant no harm for now. "I just wanted to make a propsition for you. You against me, jus the two of us, a one on one. If I win, you leave the island and Miss Kaya alone, and you won't come back!" she said cooly. This caused the false butler to contemplate on the matter.

"Anbd if I win?" Luffy blanched as she answered.

"I'll take Usopp with me and leave, you won't ever have to see me again! I'll forget I ever saw you." she elaborated. The man nodded slightly before responding.

"Fine, I accept." he agreed. Luffy smiled, but not for the very same reason Klahador thought she was. Luffy had no intention of leaving Kaya here to die, and besides, she never mentioned her friends. Yep she had created several clever loop holes for her to exploit, after all, she had never mentioned that her crew wasn't going to protect the village as part of the conditions, or that she would take Kaya with her in the conditions for the little wager. For someone so clever and smart, he sure could be dumb, but he may have just been underestimating her because she was a child.

"Good! I will see you tomorrow then! Have a nice day!" she said as she headed for Kaya's room. She said her goodbyes to the young girl, and told her that she would come and visit sometime before she left. Kaya didn't need to know that someone she trusted so much, was actually out for her head, Luffy would keep the girl ignorant, maybe the girl would find out later, but not today, and hopefully not tomorrow either. Then again, life never seemed to play the way she wanted it to all the time. _'Oh well, all I can do right now is hope that my little plans work out!'_

* * *

><p><strong>The next day-<strong>

Luffy stood by herself at the base of the hill that the pirates would have to traverse to get to the island. She waited as the Black Cat pirates' ship came into view. Several pirates jumped off of the ship and landed on the island in hordes. Luffy stood calmly there, not at all intimidated by the number of the men present. It just increased slightly when Klahadore showed up and peacefully walked around the girl and stood confidently in front of his crew.

"Well I am here, so shall we begin?" Luffy nodded slghtly before responding,

"Yes we shall, but before we get down to the main fun, lets lay out some ground rules so nobody does something stupid and gets themselves gutted like a fish." She said, losing her polite tone at the end and going with a more common way of speaking, at least to herself. Klahador agreed to them.

"Alright then, is that all?" Luffy thought for a moment before answering.

"Uh uh, not yet. All your men have to stay here, no sneaking past me, I will know!" she stated. And just to prove what she meant, a wall of water appeared blocking anyway of sneaking past her. "The other entrance has a wall just like this. If you want to get through, you got to beat me first!" she explained. Kuro gritted his teeth slightly before speaking.

"Fine, but you will regret challenging me!" he declared as he lept at the girl. Luffy grinned as she spread her feet somewhat, pulling back her now fisted hand.

"Yeah right! Mr. Kitty Cat!" She punched the pirate captain, causing him to crash into the ground, creating a small crater. Kuro snarled as he stood back up, albeit a bit on the wobbly side.

"Why you litle!" he started, but instead of finishing, he lungedc at her, going for an attack to her back. Luffy didn't even flinch as she sent a vicious kick at Kuro, having the heel of her shoes get to intimatally know his face.

"Don't go underestimating me just 'cause I'm a kid! Otherwise you'll lose this fight faster then water off a killer whale's back!' She declared as she promptly turned about and kicked Kuro in *I'm going to show some mercy for the men reading this, and not tell you what she did exactly, just declare the attack*,

"GALACTIC PUNT!" All men present cringed as the poor Captain Kuro was sent flying, till he became nothing more then a bright star in the distant sky. Luffy nodded at her handiwork, before turning to face the remaining pirates, who were now all scrambling to get aboard their ship and as far away as possible from what they now considered a demon child. Luffy shrugged, not understanding why they were calling her that, and turned to head back into town. Making sure that the pirates weren't going to come back ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Later-<strong>

Kaya had appearently learned that Klahador was really an enemy thanks to her other butler Merry. Instead of telling thewhole town the knews, Usopp made the woman swear to not tell them anything. He then disbanded his crew of children, and told them that from now on, it was up to them and Merry to help protect Miss Kaya from evil pirates and zombie soldiers, and other such things like that. Luffy laughed slihgtly as Merry confronted her.

"As thanks for helping, Miss Kaya had me prepare a bigger ship for you." He pointed down at the beach, which they had finally reached. Luffy's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Sugoi!" Luffy declared in astonishment and awe. She giggled like a child at christmas and ran up to admire her new, and much larger ship.

Usopp finished his final goodbyes with his friends and boarded the ship, waving the whole time as he sobbed. Luffy grinned as the island was finally out of sight before speaking up.

"Well, we've got a navigator, a swordsman/first mate, and a sharpshooter! Now all we need is a cook, a doctor, and musician and we're good! Let's go!" Luffy jammed a fist in the air, the response from everyone being wild cheers as they sailed closer to the Grand Line.

"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" came Luffy's final and overtly excited cheer as she nearly fell overboard, though it wasn't a big fear despite the fact she was a Devil Fruit user.

* * *

><p>AN. Sorry if it seemed rushed, but I was literally falling asleep while typing, and I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I promise the next chapters will be better! Anyway, please review and see ya!

Luffy: Bye!


	9. Episode 9: Firing Mishaps & Defying MN

A/N. Hey! This is episode 9! Hope you enjoy this! I'm trying to make up for not updating for five or so days. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I'm thinking of uploading each saga as a different story. Though I've probably and completely messed that up. Oh well. I have no knowledge of which arcs go to which saga and I don't feel like looking it up, so oh well. So anyway, if I follow through with this idea, I would end this story right after Luffy beats Don Krieg, and Gin joins her crew. The next season or saga of this would start off with Zoro and several others going after Nami who has run off to save heer village. This is to make things at least somewhat easier for me, But it's just a thought, and an overtly complicated sounding one at that...Yeah so anyway, time for Review Replies!

To Kitsumi-Sama: You're welcome, and again, sorry for not updating in a while! I honestly laughed my head off because I found the mental image of that little incident to be quite hilarious. Of course I do kinda feel bad for him, but not enough that I wouldn't laugh myself into coma over it. Anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

To weirn018: Probably not all that good, but that's definetly a thought. Oh, and you spelt that right! What I think is a better question is how would Arlong treat Luffy. She's human, but she's also a fish kinda, thanks to her devil fruit powers. Anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this!

To raw666: Thanks for the review, and yes, it can get old with him yelling that out a lot, but it's Luffy and he's going to "King of the Pirates!" Hehehehe, sorry couldn't help myself. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story.

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Ok! Thanks for the review!

To Naomi-nami16: Thanks for being so understanding. I hope you enjoy the story and thanks for the review.

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks for being so unerstanding. Frankly I really think I need to stop trying to manage umpteen different stories at once, but then again I always try to make things difficult an near impossible for myself. Oh well, one of these days I'll learn, hopefully. Thanks for the review and good luck with the writers block, but if it helps any, I listen to music while type up chapters for my fanfics. I try and pick music that fits the particular fanfic I'm writing, which helps a ton. But anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Thanks you all for your support! Now time for Summary-chan and Disclaimer-kun!

Episode Summary: Luffy is sailing with her crew and after accidently blowing up a couple of men with an accurately fired cannon ball by Usopp, they set sail for Baratie, the sailing restaurant near the Grandline! Can Luffy find a cook here?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, I'm not even sure I own this fanfic...**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 9: Firing Mishaps &amp; Defying Mother Nature!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere near the Grandline-<strong>

Luffy sat on the figure head of her new pirate ship, the Going Merry. It was a fun ship, definetly bigger and whole lot more fun in Luffy's mind. She stood as she remembered the cannons she had discovered earlier on the ship. She would have to make sure that Usopp could fire them without a problem. Luffy quickly located Usopp, who was painting on a black piece of cloth. Luffy looked over his shoulder, knowing full well that the boy knew she was there, and watched for a bit before asking.

"Whatcha' doin'?" Usopp chuckled slightly before lifting up the cloth.

"Well this is a pirate ship, and a pirate ship needs a pirate flag, right? So what do you think?" He held it up for Luffy to get a good view. The flag had a skull on it, wearing a straw hat. In the background was a crown with a jewel that had the image of a thrashing sea in it. The skull was in the center of the crown. Luffy smiled as she asked,

"I like it, but what does it represent exactly?" Usopp grinned mischievously as he answered,

"You're going to be Queen of the Pirates, and a queen needs her crown right?" Luffy grinned at his explanation,

"Yep! Shishishishishi! I like it very much!" Luffy stood up right, and walked over to the cannon that she had found, motioning for Usopp to follow. "We've got a cannon on board! I want you to practice with it." she stated as she pointed at a huge rock formation up ahead, "Try and hit that rock formation with it over there. Think of it as a game. And when you're done, paint our Jolly Roger on the sails too, okay?" the last part was actually more of a request then an order, but Usopp agreed to it anyway, as intentionally or not, the girl still managed to make it sound like an order anyway.

"Yosh! Okay!" Luffy sat on the railing and watche a Usopp fired cannonball after cannonball at the rock, hitting them everytime. Luffy giggled slightly when he misfired one, only to have it ricochet off of some unknown object and still manage to hit rock formation dead center. Their fun ended though when it finally crumbled into pieces, sinking into the ocean depths. Of course this was not without regret as it happened just as Usopp fired yet another cannonball, which wound up flying through the rock formation and sinking a marine ship. They just gaped as it sunk, sweatdropping at the coincedental happening. A silent agreement was made to never speak of the incident between the two, and they nonchalantly walked away, Usopp to paint their Jolly Roger on the sails, and Luffy to go talk to their navigator about a sudden and unexpected change in the ocean currents, which was, truth be told, not because of the sudden sinking of the marine ship or the rock formation.

"Hey Nami-chan! There's been a sudden change with the nearby oceanic currents, I suggest a slight change to port." Luffy declared as she entered the room that Nami had claimed for her map making and navigation practices. Nami noded as she walked out of the room with Luffy on her tail to change course slightly so there wouldn't be a problem. "So where are we headed, huh?" Luffy asked, her head tilting in a very childish manner, showcasing her curiosity.

Nami smiled as she answered,

"To Logue Town. Hopefully, we'll get there without incident, but knowing our luck, for all I know we could run into marines an-" Nami didn;t get to finish,

"Hey! You filthy pirates! Get out here! I GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO ALL OF YOU!" Luffy blinked as she walked outside, only to see a couple of men, one looking horribly ill, while another was swinging his blade around like a madman. Luffy sweatdropped as Nami darted past her, weapon, a bo staff, drawn, and clocked the man on the head, effectively ceasing any and all complaints.

"Ok bright guy!" her tone was demanding as she glared down on the now pitifully grumbling man, obviously displeased with all the yelling and such, "What do you think you're doing?" the man whimpered when Nami hit him again, resulting in Luffy laughing her head off at his expense. He grumbled some more before answering,

"You fired a cannon at us! Which ricocheted off my friends head!" Luffy had keeled over laughing at this, utterly amazed at the appearent defiance of the natural laws of gravity.

"Shishishishi! Sorry about that...But what is wrong with your friend there? He doesn't look too good." Luffy apologized looking at the mans companion. The man looked mournfully at his friend along with Nami, before responding.

"He's sick, I don't know what's wrong with him. His teeth started falling out and his skin got all yellowy looking and-""Scurvy." Nami interrupted, stating the problem simply before doing an abrupt turn and coming back with an orange from the kitchen.

"Here, have your friend eat this, and he'll get better." The man did so, while Nami proceeded to go on a horribly boring and long tangent about the disease known as scurvy and how you should treat it and prevent it. Luffy distracted herself by admiring the Jolly Roger for their ship. Suddenly Luffy got an idea in her head, and asked the man, who's friend was now on his feet and standing now.

"Do you know where we can find a good cook?" Luffy asked, grabbing the attention of everyone present. They almost answered when Zoro and Usopp finally made an appearence.

"Sorry we're late, Zoro refused to get up and come see what was going on." Usopp explained as he stopped next to the eleven year old captain. Zoro blinked at their guests in shock before introducing them, rather indirectly to be truthful.

"Hey Johnny, Yosaku! What are you guys doing here?" Luffy turned to look at Zoro, before discreetly (not really) kicking the man in the butt and then walking over to Nami's side. "HEY!" he called indignantly, while Luffy grinned mischievously at him.

"ZORO-ANIKI!" they both called in unison as Luffy glanced between the three, before finally shrugging and deciding to find something else to keep her interest, like convincing Usopp to use his slingshot and try to hit Zoro from behind. She had discovered if she did the puppy dog eyes, which worked a wonders considering the fact that she was eleven years old.

"And to answer your question, we know the location of a sailing restaurant, the Baratie. You could probably find a good cook or two there." he answered. Luffy nodded gratefully and went back to "negotiating" with Usopp, which she was succeding at.

"Appearently we fired a cannonball at them by accident, though I don't know how it managed to ricochet off his head..." Nami was beginning to question the laws of nature currently, as a cannonball should have ripped off your head not ricocheted off it. Oh well.

"Can you take us there?" Luffy asked with a grin as from her place near Usopp. They nodded, causing Luffy to grin excitedly, "Good! Tell Nami-chan the coordinates please, we're going to get ourselves a chef!" she declared happily. They nodded and began to organize things and set course for Baratie.

* * *

><p><strong>At Baratie-<strong>

A blonde man in a black tuxedo was standing infront of a man, visibly angry. His one visible curly eyebrow twitched in growing irritation as he looked at the cocky marine infront of him. Paying customer or not, nobody wasted his cooking.

"Well?" the overconfident marine asked with a mocking grin. His expression was knocked unceromoniously off his face as he was knocked onto his rear end with a violent kick. "Why you little-" he didn't get to finish as he was kicked clear through the wall next. The blonde man glared at the hole in the wall, before walking away, removing a cigarette from his mouth as he blew out smoke.

"Nobody disses my cookin'." He stated simply before disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys like it! I know I didn't type a cuss word in there when Sanji was speaking, but I don't really like swearing, even if it is in a story I'm writing. I don't care if other people swear in their stories and fanfics, or even aloud, but I myself, do not swear, on accident, but never actually on purpose. The worse I have ever said was Hell and Pissed Off/Pissed. That is it. Hope you guys don't mind, I've never even said the first one, just typed it. Anyway please review. And again, sorry.

I also wanted to tell you guys that I just had another idea for a fem!luffy one piece fanfic. It's me taking Luffy and turning her into a marine for a while, and before you guys yell at me about doing something that not even I am totally okay with, it's a marcoxfem!luffy fanfic, with another one of my rare and comepletely made up Devil Fruits. Please read it, I'll try and get it up by tomorrow. Maybe, if not tonight. Anyway, Bye!

Luffy: See ya!


	10. Episode 10: Sanji the Cook!

A/N. Here's episode 10. Hope you guys enjoy it, time for review replies!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Haha, you're welcome. Thanks for the review and glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter as well.

To Aoi Usa: Neat penname, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the chapter as well.

To Tinkerbell: Glad you like it so much, and thanks for the review. I'm not sure about Nami, as I'm just making this up as I go. Hope you enjoy this chapter by the way.

To Umbra8191: Thanks and hope you like this chapter!

To IndigoButterfly: Heheh, it's okay and thanks for the review. Also, you are very conniving, coming up with that type of motivation! Thanks for reading my newest One Piece fanfic too. And I just got my revenge on Teach...Now for Akainu...Hehehe...Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for keeping you up like that.

To raw666: Hehehe...You'll just have to read it and find out, thought the second one has a high chance of being used. Thanks for the review by the way and hope you enjoy the chapter.

To Shiary: Glad you liked it, thanks, and hope you enjoy the story.

To Kitsumi-sama: Heh, well this is Sanji we're talking about here, though I'd love to see him try that with an eleven year old Luffy around. Anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the fanfic!

To Amaya:...Um...Amaya-san, you have to remember that despite her personality, Luffy is eleven years old. Several of the characters you just listed (All of them) are at least somewhere in or near their 20s. I picked Coby because the age difference was more realistic, besides he's one of my favorites, and actually one of my few favorite Marines. But thanks for the review and glad you love it so much, as for the hug, how about a cookie? And as for the reactions thing, those will all come eventually. More likely after she beats Arlong, she gets in a lot more trouble after she beats Crocy-chan. Heheh...I also have a little surprise for that chapter. Anyway thanks for the review again, and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

To Naomi-nami16: Thanks, that actually was a lot harder to come up with then you would think. Hope you anjoy this chapter as well, and thanks for the review!

Thank you to everyone who reads this, I'm really happy to know that so many people like this story so much. I will try and keep things interesting. Now for Summary-chan and Disclaimer-Kun.

Episode Summary: Luffy and the crew meet Sanji, a womanizer of a cook who bend over backwards for a pretty and/or cute girl. Despite all that Luffy wants him as her cook, of course first, she has to take care of Don Krieg.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 10: Sanji the Cook!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>At the Baratie-<strong>

Luffy was currently standing in front of the head chef and captain of the famous sailing restaurant Baratie, Zeff. She had, for all intense and purposes, as it was an accident, almost blown up their ship and the man with it, deflecting a cannonball that had been fired at her and her crew earlier. The end result was a huge hole in the captains quarters of the ship. The man was willing to forgive her, but she appearently had to work, for a whole year, which she was not willing to agree with, so she shortened it, to the man's irritation, to three weeks. He only got angrier when she shortened it to two week,s, then one and finally five days. When she hit that number, the man clocked upside the head.

"What makes you think you can work off the dept in five days!" he hollered out as Luffy rubbed her now tender head slightly. That had hurt, and since she was cut off from the ocean, she couldn't have blocked it easily, not without causing more damage.

"I can't be staying in one place for a year! I have to be a Pirate! If I don't keep moving, they'll catch me! I'll get dragged home and forced to be some idiot marines wife! NO WAY AM I LETTING THAT HAPPEN IF I CAN HELP IT!" She demanded as she stood up defiantly. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a man with blonde hair in a black suit.

"Oi! What the hell is going on?" He barked out, only to get clocked in the head by Zeff for his interruption.

"Sanji you-""There is an eleven year old in this room." Luffy cut in, drawing the attention of both cooks to her place on the floor. Sanji blinked slightly before walking up to her, and offering a hand,

"I have no idea what a little lady such as yourself is doing on the floor like that." He stated simply as he helped her stand.

"So what's going on?" Zef grumbled a bit before finally hollering out,

"None of your business! Just take her and go!" he demanded. Sanji shugged nonchalantly and walked off, Luffy foolowing at his heels slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>The Kitchens-<strong>

Luffy sat on a crate and out of the way as she watched with childish amusement as Sanji as his fellow chefs went about the kitchen cooking and preparing various dishes. They had formerly introduced themselves earlier as they walked in, before Sanji had her sit on said crate and stay out of the way. Sanji occasionally left the kitchen, but was never gone for too long, and occasionally dropped a fruit of some sort into her hands as he passed by. His most recent trip by her left Luffy with a ripe orange, which Luffy was currently snacking on. Suddenly Luffy's crew walked in, catching Sanji's eyes almost immediately,

"Oh! What a lovely beauty you are! An angel has stepped into the kitchens!" Luffy blinked in confusion, but decided to ignore it as Sanji ended his actions quite quickly, seeming to remember something and deciding to curb the behavior for now. One of the cooks, Patty, if Luffy remembered his name correctly, bust out laughing at the sudden behavior change,

"What's this? HAHAHAHA! Sanji's actually behaving and not acting like a blasted per-" he didn't get to finish as Sanji slapped his hand over the man's mouth. Getting several strange looks from the surrounding cooks, Sanji simply gestured his head over to Luffy, who was still paying rapt attention to her current fruit-based snack. They all nodded in understanding and went back to their business as Nami and the others walked over to her.

"So how did it go?" Nami asked with a slight tilt of her head, her arms crossed infront of her. Luffy swung her feet back and forth slightly as she offered an orange to the woman, tossing a piece into her own mouth before answering,

"It went well, considering the fact that I got clocked in the head for saying that I'd work for only five days." This got laughs from everyone present, before they all finally settled down.

"I think I found us a cook though." This got raised eyebrows from everyone except the cooks, who were a bit too busy at the moment to be listening to what the eleven year old was saying.

"Really now? And who would that be." Luffy just grinned mischievously before calling out, much to the chagrin of everyone present, in a really loud voice,

"SANJI!" He walked over to her giving her a strange look the whole time, while Luffy just continued to grin,

"Do I want to know why ya' called me over here." Nami just smiled nervously in apology as Luffy asked him a question,

"I wnat you in my crew!" She stated simply with a childish grin. She continued to elaborate when Sanji gave her a confused look, "I'm gonna be Queen of the Pirates! And I need a cook, I want you to be that cook! Besides, you give me fruit!" She stated happily as she motioned to the bucket of peels that had been growing to near full. Sanji grinned slightly before giving her a pat on the head,

"Aren't you a bit too young to be trying that?" he asked. He wasn't picking on her despite the tone, no it was just curiosity as to what a child was doing setting sail and trying to become a pirate. Luffy answered her tone a tad damper then normal,

"I can't wait till I'm older to become a pirate. I don't have time to wait anymore, it's either become a pirate now, or get myself married off to some idiotic, egotistical, and rich brat who I know for a fact I'm gonna clobber sooner or later." She smiled slightly at the last part. Though they all laughed slightly at the slihgt joke, no one present would put it past the girl to do just as she said she would. And Sanji could tell from just one glance that this was one girl, who no matter her age, wasn't to be kept from where she wanted to go and who she wanted to be. No, that was a bad idea. Sanji thought for a moment, and was about to answer when a loud bang could be heard from the dining area. Sanji and the others went to go check and see what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dining Area-<strong>

They immediately noticed that something was off as several marines showed up.

Luffy, despite herself, hid behind Sanji so she wouldn't be seen by the marines and just listened as things took a turn for the strange and confusing,

"Fullbody, sir! The captive escaped!" One of the marines called as Luffy peeked out from behind her hiding place slightly. Suddenly a man appeared behind them looking half-starved and near death, stumbling slightly before finally collapsing.

"Please, give me some food, I don't care if it's table scraps, just please!" he begged slightly. Suddenly Zeff appeared, infront of the man, looking very irritated and asked,

"Do you got money? No money, no food!" he stated simply. The man was about to answer when Luffy and Sanji showed up infront of all of them with a plate full of fruit. Sanji placed the plate infront of the man and simply went back to the others, Luffy following after she swiped another orange for herself. She almost made it when the marine, Fullbody, grabbed her arm. Luffy tried to tug out of it but he wouldn't let go. This caught everyone's attention,

"Wait a minute. Where do you think you're going, eh? Your grandpa's quite worried about you, ya know?" The man stated in a dark tone. Luffy didn't like the man and tried more to wriggle out of his grasp, she was about to pull a cheap shot when Sanji came up from behind the man, visibly irritated, and did it for her, without any care in the world no less.

"How 'bout you keep your mitts off my little sister!" Sanji stated simply, ignoring the man as Luffy came to hiding behind him and sticking her tongue out at the marine. They both knew it was a down right lie, but neither really cared at the moment, as Fullbody had more then just overstepped his bounderies. The marines eeped, taking their leader by the feet and dragging him back to their ship, fully intent on leaving before suffering a similar fate.

"You okay Luffy?" He asked as he looked toward her slightly. She nodded, eyebrows furrowing as she realized that she probably couldn't stay for much longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Later-<strong>

Luffy walked out of the restaurant with another plate of fruit she had snuck out from the kitchen, with Sanji's help of course. The man still hadn't answered her question on whether he was gonna join her crew or not. She gave a gentle, childish smile as she spotted who she was looking for; the starving man from earlier. She walked up to him and bent down to his level, giving a sweet, childish smile and introduced herself as she placed the plate infront of him,

"Hey, my names Luffy, what's yours?" she asked tilting her head in a very childish manner. The man nodded as he swallowed the fruit he was eating and responded,

"Gin, nice to meet ya I guess." He was silent for a moment before continueing, "I'm just gonna go on a limb here and say you ran away from home when you weren't supposed to." He stated, stuffing an apple down his mouth only to choke on it for a bit, and then swallow it down when Luffy hit him on the back rather hardly.

"Eheheh, yep! I'm gonna by Queen of the Pirates! But to do that, I need a good crew. I already got me a cook, of course he hasn't said yes yet. But he will eventually." she stated with a smile. Gin near choked on his own spit when he hard the Queen of the Pirates part,

"Uh uh! Bad idea. The Grand Line, now that is scary! That is one place you do not want to go, especially at your age! You're eleven years old right?" he asked. Recieving a nod from Luffy he continued, "You won't get to see 12 if you go there." he stated simply, eyes looking miserable as he relived the terrors he faced on his venture there.

"Well I won't know unless I try, now will I?" Luffy asked in bout small bout of wisdom, though common sense seemed to be a bit lacking today. Gin looked at her shocked as Luffy continued, "If I die young, at least I died knowing I tried to reach my dreams, right?" Luffy tilted her head, a gentle smile on her face, causing Gin to almost forget he was talking to an eleven year old. Gin blinked in shock as the apparition of a grown woman with long black hair disappeared, an old memory long since forgotten deciding to suddenly resurface.

"So, do ya want to be part of my crew?" Luffy asked in a tone that suggested that she was actually giving him an option this time around. It made him think that everybody else who had joined her, had not had the same perk at all. Gin shook his head slighlty as Sanji came around the corner.

"Hey! We got a small boat prepared for you to leave. It's ready for whenever you decide to leave." Sanji stated as he stopped behind Luffy, who stood up and ran back inside, giving a small wave as she went to go interrogate Zeff again. Sanji laughed as this would be the fifteeth time in under five minutes that girl would manage to get on the mans nerves.

"Heh, she's a ball of energy isn't she?" He asked as he turned to face the man. Gin nodded slightly before standing up and walking around the man.

"Thanks for the food. And I promise, I won't ever forget the kindness that you and your 'sister' showed me today." he stated as he got aboard the small dingy and set sail.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day-<strong>

Luffy was again sitting in the kitchen while Nami and the others ate in the dining room, Sanji giving her freebe fruits to keep her occupied. He had allowed her to help a little, peeling potatoes inbetween the fruits she was eating, to keep her busy and out of trouble. Suddenly a lot of screaming echoed throughout the restuarant causing everybody to drop what they were doing and run into the dining area.

"What the Hell?" Sanji called as the infamous Don Krieg blew a huge hole only a few feet away from Sanji and the crew. Luffy growled as she recognized an injured Gin, who had a fist shaped impression on the side of his face, and was out cold on the ground. He looked like he had stepped on somebody's badside, and the end result was a good sized punch to the face. Luffy ran forward, not heeding any of her crew's or Sanji's warnings and went into her hybrid form, doing a front flip and clocking the gold clad pirate in the head. He stood back up, albeit a bit wobbly at first, and growled, swinging a fist at Luffy only to miss as she went inside his range of attack and kicked the man in the solar plexus, leaving the man desperately gasping for air as he was sent flying out the doorway and into the ocean.

Luffy didn't spare a second as she took off after him. Nami ran over to the downed Gin and began to treat his wounds as best as she could. The others went outside with Luffy, knowing the girl could and would bite off more then she could, and Sanji and Zoro wanted to see a grown man get pwned by an eleven year old girl not even half his size.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Baratie-<strong>

One of the cooks had released the Fin so that Luffy had something to fight on, though she didn't need it, and was currently facing off against Don Krieg. The battle was cut short when Don Krieg's ship, or what was left of it, got completely cut in half. A man clad in dark clothes riding a coffin like boat sailed in, looking positively bored. Suddenly Zoro jumped down and joined Luffy on the platform, motioning for her to go and wait to beat the crap out the other pirate for a bit with the others. Luffy looked at him a bit before just shrugging and jumping back up and over the railing, stationing herself near Sanji.

* * *

><p><strong>The whole fights with Mihawk and the remainder of the battles afterwards are all canon. I'm jsut gonna write the fight between Don Krieg ang Luffy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Luffy and Don Krieg were now standing apart from each other, Don Krieg in one of the most foulest moods ever in existence. Luffy was more amused then anything else though.<p>

"Shishishishishi! I'll show you who's gonna be the Greatest Pirate ever!" With that Luffy launched herself at the arrogant man, dodging rain after rain of bullets, all of which completely missed their targets as Luffy disappeared five seconds before any could reach her. She kicked Don in the solar plexus once again before going for a cheap shot to the groin, resulting in a near unconcious Don Krieg. Luffy wasn't done yet though, as she pulled out a pair of fans. Since she usally fought hand to hand, it was unknown that Luffy could use weapons.

"Storm Dance!" Luffy called as the two ran at each other. Luffy phased out of existence almost, only to reappear behind Don Krieg. She shut the fans she had pulled out, and with the following snapping of them being shut, Don Krieg hit the floor in a heap of blood. Luffy grinned as she turned around hiding the fans from view yet again, and walked over the bloody mass that was the failed pirate captain.

With Don Krieg down, now Luffy and her new cook only needed to go after their renegade navigator who had taken their ship, and disappeared on them.

* * *

><p>AN. Sorry for the lame ending and battle scenes, but there is a lot of fighting in the canon versions, and I didn't feel like typing them down. Anyway please review and sorry if things got kinda confusing there. See ya!

Luffy: Bye!


	11. Episode 11: Beating Up Fishmen!

A/N. Yo! Hope you guys enjoy this! Now for Review Replies!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks, please enjoy!

To Shiary: How do you know it was a mistake and not a joke? Haha, just kidding, thanks for pointing that out, and for the review! Please enjoy!

To Aoi Usa: Ok! Thanks and hope you enjoy this one as well!

To Umbra8191: Thanks and hope you enjoy this one too!

To Amaya: Um...Yeah, I should probably point out that in America, it is illegal for a 16 year old to date an eleven year old, which is considered a minor, no matter how mature they act, and if they are already killing, which I don't think I mentioned, though I may have. And besides, I don't think a Loli is a good idea for this one. Besides, he's not really idealistic in my opinion, at least not in this fanfic. But oh well, people are entitled to their own opinions. So anyway, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the story. And Coby will be a pirate in this! Not an idealistic marine!

To Naomi-nami16: I'm fine, and thank you! And no, they may not take that too well, but that can't say anything if Luffy doesn't mind. And Sabo's more accepting from what I understand, so Sanji only has to worry about the flaming, narcolyptic idiot (Ace: HEY!) What it's true! Anyway, thanks for the review, I am fine thank you, though Akainu is still plotting my death I'm sure. Thank you for worrying about me, as it is probably justified, I think Akainu's tried once and failed miserably, but still, anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the rest! (Randomly ducks flying magma fist with laptop in hand, as she needs it) Nevermind, I may not be so okay!

To IndigoButterfly: Hey Luffy here! Pokepika would do the reviews, but she's busy dodging flaming fists from Akainu, so I'll be doing the rest of the reviews. Marco and Whitebeard are trying to help her, but it's getting kinda difficult. Don't worry about the weapons as I won't be using them often, I myself prefer the satisying crunch of bone breaking under the heal of my straw sandals! As for your motivation thingy, don't worry, Pokepika-nee-chan doesn't mind. It made everybody, except Blackbeard and his pirate crew, happy too. Lafitte forgave her though, the others are still holding grudges. If your talking about the incident with Marco losing his mind, it was Vista he was attacking, not Thatch, Thatch was busy trying to save Ace. Anyway thanks for the review! And all of us hope you enjoy the story.

To Tinkerbell: You can expect Nami to participate in the battle. Revenge is sweet afterall. And yeah, actually Pokepika-chan was thinking of having me run off with Nami, but decided against it, as it might be bad for the plot. Anyway thanks and hope you enjoy the story.

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Thanks, and it's okay. Pokepika's not mad at you, she's just glad you reviewed, and the internet thing happens to her as well. Pokepika thanks you and hopes you enjoy the story!

To Kitsumi-sama: Now you know why I put her at that age. Anyway, please enjoy and thanks for the review!

To weirn018: Pokepika said it was ok, and that she's just glad you reviewed. Sorry, but don't expect me to use them often, I will though. Pokepika is planning on changing the weapon to a staff because I used them when I was younger. Anyway thanks for the review and please enjoy the story! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go help save Pokepika from Bakainu. (Background: HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!)

OK! I am back! Luffy and the others are holding Bakainu off, so I'm gonna have to hurry and type up this chapter while I have time. Summary and Disclaimer GO!

Episode Summary: Luffy and Sanji arrive at Cocoyasi Village. Only to find that their Sharpshooter appearently knows how to cause absolute chaos in under at the very least five hours. Then Arlong gets his butt kicked by not one girl, but two, revenge is indeed sweet.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 11: Beating Up Fishmen!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cocoyasi Village-<strong>

It had only been five minutes since Luffy and Sanji arrived at Nami's home village, and already enemies were flying through the air. Funny as it was, it wasn't neither Sanji's nor Luffy's fault. The supposed coward of their group was blowing things up left and right, right in the faces of their enemies no less. Strangely enough, none of the buildings were damaged either, as if they didn't exist and were recently put there. Luffy took a small step back and ducked forward as Sanji performed a round house kick over her head, knocking out an even further abused fishman away from the two and off in some obscene direction. The straw hat wearing teen stood up and continued walking forward in search of either her wayward navigator, Usopp, and/or Zoro. They would most likely be finding Usopp first, as Luffy had decided to follow his path of destruction, which consisted of burn marks from his ammunition and unconcious fishmen laying strew about across the ground.

"I still can't believe Usopp, the long-nosed coward of our crew, has been doing all this damage!" Sanji stated in disbelief. Luffy shook her head slightly as she continued a seemingly peaceful stroll through the streets.

"Usopp isn't a coward. He's very brave, braver then me in fact. It takes a lot of courage to face something that you are afraid of. It takes even more to swallow your pride and run. I'm not brave because I do not fear, Usopp is, because he does." Luffy stated in another bout of wisdom. She allowed Sanji to think it over for some time while she continued her search for their missing crewmates. It didn't take all that long to find Usopp. They heard him, or rather saw him, just as another fishman tried a sneak attack on him. Luffy watched as Usopp slipped on a randomly missplaced banana and fell causing the Fishman to miss quite gloriously. Usopp took the chance to fire one of his bullets into the Fishman's stomach, the blunt power behind it knocking him out for the count. Usopp stood up, turning when he heard the enthusiastic clapping from his captain, who seemed quite amused at how he had beaten the fishman.

"Hey Usopp! Great job!" She complimented as she got closer. Sanji hadn't taken a step closer, for good reason as a Fishman appeared behind Luffy, fully prepared to kill the eleven year old, only to be met with a vicious kick to the head. The man was still concious though as Luffy placed her foot on his chest, making it so that he couldn't get back up, "Do you know where Nami is?" Luffy asked rather nicel. The Fishman looked shocked for a minute before answering,

"Arlong Park...Why?" Luffy gave a gentle smile before hitting a pressure point, knocking the Fishman out. Luffy turned and began walking,

"Hey Usopp-kun! Do you know where Arlong Park is?" Usopp nodded, taking the lead slightly and guiding them toward Arlong Park. "Hopefully we'll find Zoro on our way there." Luffy stated off handedly as they continued their journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Arlong Park-<strong>

They had gotten lucky and managed to find Zoro on the way there, headed in the opposite direction of where he had intended to go. The man really had no sense of direction.

"Hey Luf, why do you want to make Nami you're navigator? Can't you pick someone else?" Luffy shook her head.

"Nope! I want Nami for my navigator, no other will do!" Luffy declared as she came to a stop infront of Arlong Park. The gate was surrounded by people, and Luffy could make the images of Johnny and Yosaku at the back of the crowd. _'Must be blocking the gate so no civilians can get in...' _Luffy thought as her eyes narrowed. Luffy secured her straw hat onto her head and made her way through the crowd, the rest of her crew behind her. Johnny and Yosaku moved out of the way and allowed them to pass, re-blocking it when the whole crew was through and making sure that the townsfolk couldn't get in the way.

"OK! Fishfries! Where's Nami?" Luffy called out. Arlong suddenly appeared along with the remaining members of his crew. Luffy could vaguely spot Nami in the corner over to her right. The woman looked absolutely miserable.

"What do you want with our choreographer!" Luffy just huffed as she put her hands on her hip and got out of the way.

"I mean exactly as I said! Nami is my navigator! I want her back, Fishfries!" Luffy smiled at the jibe. The leader fumed. Luffy sat herself down on a pillar and began speaking, "Listen, I find it to be a waste of effort to just uke it out with you. As such, How about we have members of our crew fight each other? One member vs one member, no interventions. I'd ask for no cheating, but you'd do it anyway I'm sure. Well?" Luffy prompted. The fishman thought for a moment before nodding his head.

"Fine!" Luffy smiled,

"Good!" Luffy stated happily as she made a motion with her hand. Zoro stepped up.

* * *

><p><strong>All battles are canon up till Luffy's fight with Arlong.<strong>

* * *

><p>The last of Arlong's men fell after the devastating kick that Sanji delivered. Luffy smiled as she got down an took center stage.<p>

"My turn, and to make things interesting, how about you let Nami fight with me?" Arlong grinned maliciously as he nodded,

"Sure! Why not!" And with that Nami joined Luffy on their side of the battlefield. A stray rock from a crumbling pillar flew down hit the ground, with the sound of impact they lept at each other. Arlong thought that Nami would cheat for him, delivering "accidental" blows to the young girl who dared to challenge him, but he was the one recieving most of the damage.

"Why?" he asked silently, almost too quietly. Luffy heard him though, and answered,

"Because you terrorized her and took away her freedom!" Luffy then delivered another vicious kick to the man's side. Nami finished it with a devastating blow to the head, and then swung for the solar plexus. He was out before he even hit the rubble. Suddenly a clapping sound could be heard. Luffy and the others turned around to see a marine standing there acting all snobish no less.

"I really must thank you for taking care of that Fishman. Because now I can get all the money!" The man stated cheerfully. A greedy gleam shown clearly in his eyes. Luffy notice Nami's trembling in anger and immediately took action. She kicked the man square in the jaw, sending him flying out of their.

"You GREEDY SON OF A-""Luffy! Mind your language!""Fine!" Luffy said as she stared ruefully at Nami. Said navigator shook her head as she walked past the captain and stopped infront of the corrupt marine.

"You're are gonna give me all my money back!" Nami declared as she began a horrid beatdown accompanied with cheering from the crew. In the end, Nami got her money back, plus a whole lot of interest.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day-<strong>

Luffy and the others, with the exception of Nami, were waiting on their ship. They were about to set sail again, now that they had the Merry-Go back. Nami was late though. At least tot he others she was. They were all fighting, well except for Luffy, who was watching the assembled crowds of thankful people. Suddenly Nami appeared up the road and came running down,

"What is that woman doing!" Zoro asked as he leaned over the railing with Luffy. Luffy just grinnned as she watched Nami shove her way through the crowd.

"Saying good-bye in her own special way." Luffy stated simply as Nami jumped up and landed on the railing perfectly. The navigator turned around, grinning mischievously as she spread her arms. A rain of stolen wallets met the gasping and somewhat offended crowd. In seconds they were all swearing, yelling, and threatening Nami to never do that again or else. Nami and Luffy just laughed as they waved good bye to the crowds.

"So where now captain?" Nami asked as the island disappeared in the distance,

"Logue Town!" Luffy declared happily as she took her rightful place on the figurehead.

"Aye-Aye!" Came the navigators reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile-<strong>

The mousy marine, Nezumi was grumbling from yesterday's events. How dare that brat order him about? He was an established member of the marines, a greedy one but still! He would get his revenge. And so he called headquarters.

"That little brats going to regret messing with me!" Nezumi stated spitefully.

* * *

><p>AN. Hey guys! Hope you liked it, sorry if it was so short. Please review and I'm also sorry for not updating. I had some computer problems yesterday. Thanksf or reading and bye!

Luffy: See Ya!


	12. Episode 12: Luffy, You are so dead

A/N. Ok! This fanfic is getting good! Now for the Logue Town incident, and the fact that no Sea Stone Cuffs do NOT work on Luffy. Also, Luffy gets in even MORE trouble she's already in! Plus a nice spin to things. Anyway time for review replies.

To Naomi-nami16: Thanks, and yes Bakainu's not very nice or friendly. He burnt my closet door, and my toast! I hate him! Bakainu...*grumbles indignantly as she plots revenge with Luffy*...Anyway, thanks for the review and I'm also glad my computers working again. Anyway, please enjoy!

To Umbra8191: Thanks and hope you enjoy the fanfic.

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Thanks, and a sneak preview, would be Luffy gets in you guessed it, MORE trouble. Enjoy as I help Luffy dig her own grave.

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks, and no actually, Dragon won't, but you guys get to meet my first OC for this fanfic. She's still related to Luffy though. Anyways enjoy, and I'll explain the relationship at the end of the chapter.

To Aoi Usa: Glad to hear it, please enjoy and thanks for the review!

To weirn018: Ace is already way ahead of you. Now if you'll excuse, (Background: Marco! Make sure Ace doesn't burn my house down while he's roasting the greedy mouse! Marco: Got it!) I'm back, sorry about that! You want a leg or an arm? Just kidding. Anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the story.

To Shiary: Thanks, hope you like this one as well!

To LikeTheSky:Thanks, and it's really interesting actually. Anyway please enjoy!

To Kitsumi-sama: Smokey will appear in the next chapter probably. This is mainly death threats and disbelief with Luffy's most recent actions and its consequences.

Ok! Thanks everyone for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter as much as the others. Now time for summary and disclaimer!

Episode Summary: This chapter is dedicated to the many reactions of Luffy's family and friends. I have officially succedded in getting Luffy into as much trouble as possible, now to make it worse.

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own One Piece! If did, be female Luffy-chan and Akainu be dead!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 12: Luffy, You are so dead.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the New World-<strong>

Mihawk was watching Shanks' great impression of a gaping fish with wrapt interest. He had just shown the man a recently made wanted poster of a certain sea-loving captian he had run into on a recent hunt-down of an unfortunate and stupid crew led by an even more idiotic captain that had woken him up from his nap. Mihawk began to count down from five in his head while Shanks' crew wisely backed away as Haki began pouring in waves off the red-haired captain as his anger rose.

5-4-3-2-1-

"WHAT!" Countdown from three

3-2-1-

"LUUFFYY!" Chaos reigned supreme after that one, and Mihawk could have sworn he heard avalanche just now. Hopefully he could still make it off the island.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ace and Marco (They are still in the Grand Line but no longer in New World)-<strong>

Ace stared silently at the wanted poster that News Coo had dropped off for them, how that thing found them Marco would never know. Nor would he ever care to, but still. Said Phoenix commander watched with lazy interest as Ace began to become a literal hothead. He swiped the recently made wanted poster from Ace so he wouldn't catch it on fire, and watched as Ace began to swear more cusswords then even Marco himself knew.

"LUUUUUUUFFFFFFYYYYYY!" was the last, and most eligible thing Marco heard as he looked at the picture dead center of the wanted poster, which said,

"Wanted-

Dead or Alive: Straw Hat Luffy,

Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates,

Bounty: 30,000,000 beli." Marco sighed as the world seemed to be out to make this as difficult as possible. Good thing wanted posters didn't tell you anything concerning the person's Devil Fruit, or if they even had any for that matter, otherwise there would be a serious problem. The commander sighed as pants began to vibrate causing him to pull out a Den Den Mushi.

"Yes?" he said, hoping they could hear him over the loud yelling coming from Ace.

_"Marco! How's Ace? Sounds like he's having an aneurysm!" _Came the voice of the caller,

"Hey Thatch, where's Pops? And Ace...Well he's as fine as you can be with an eleven year old sister who is officially out to get herself in as much trouble as humanly possible, and then some. ACE SIT DOWN!" Marco demanded as he pulled the 2nd division commander down into a sitting position. "My GOD! Keep that up I'll have to go fishing for you!" He growled as laughing echoed through the transponder snail.

_"Oh god! I was afraid of that...We're doing better on our end, Pops is stuck between swearing up a storm at the speed this kid is going and laughing his head off__! We need to hurry and find Ace's sister, BEFORE the wrong people find out about her Devil Fruit abilities!" _came Thatch's reply, laughter and swearing could be heard in the background. Yep, this kid was gonna have all them going prematurly grey if they weren't already.

"Ace, your sister-" he didn't finish as Ace decided to put his own two cents into the comment,

"Is. So. DEAD!" Marco sighed as Ace went about ranting some more.

"We need to seriously hurry and find this kid before the Marines do..." Marco thought as Ace took off in his glider, Marco flying not far behind in his full transformation.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sabo-<strong>

The Top-Hat Pirates watched on in fear as their captain stormed about the ship, ready to gutt someone.

"I can't BELIEVE THIS! I am going to kill Luffy when I see her again! How could she pull such a stupid stunt! My GOD! That girl is so DEAD when I get my hands on her!" This was followed by a bunch of colorful swear words that the legendary Blue Gentleman's, known for his manners, and the fact that he was one of those rare pirates that didn't swear up a storm, crew did not even know he knew. To say that they were traumatized would be an understatement, a very, extremely severe understatement.

"I pity the captain's little sister..." one of the crewman whispered to the first mate. The first mate, a rather burly man, nodded his agreement,

"Me too..."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere unknown-<strong>

Monkey D. Dragon stood at the balcony of a stone tower, looking at the piece of paper one of his most trusted Advisors had handed to him. Dead center of the wanted poster, was his only daughter, eleven year old Luffia, who he hadn't seen since he had handed her over to his father, which was probably not his brightest move in hindsight now. Especially with what was in his hand as proof. Oh he had expected this, after all, the child, almost as soon as she was born, showed the same personality traits as her mother and himself. She had been someone who wanted freedom, not the comforts of being held, but true freedom. A hug and comforting were good everynow and then, but she was more like her mother and himself then he cared to admit sometimes. Piracy was the greatest chance at freedom she could get. He just hadn't expected her to try it at age eleven and a half.

Dragon wondered what his idiot of a father had done to cause this, and what his reaction would be at this very moment. An even better question was Luffy's mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Grand Line on a Marine Ship-<strong>

Monkey D. Garp was flabbergasted, was shocked, was angry. And had for once actually used the door. Sengoku knew it had to be the end of the world, if Garp the Fist, known for his habit of smashing through walls, had actually managed to use the door for once. Garp was in tears too, and not from laughing.

"SENGOKU! WHAT IS THIS? My granddaughter, my little princess, my baby! She's got a BOUNTY ON HER HEAD!" Sengoku looked at the piece of paper being shoved in his face. It was a wanted poster of a young child. Sengoku blinked,

"Yes...It appears another one of your grandchildren has become a pirate. You must be proud." Garp just went into the corner to sulk, causing Sengoku to sigh. "Sometimes I wonder about your sanity Garp, sometimes I just wonder."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere deep in the New World-<strong>

A woman of legendary status, that even Akainu of the Admirals, was afraid of, sat in her throne like chair, smiling. She laughed slightly as she admired the wanted poster for the newest wanted criminal in the East Blue. The bounty of her beloved daughter, whom she hadn't seen in a good ten or so years. Not directly at least.

"Looks like mommy's little girl is following in her foot steps. Garp must have tried to marry her off early. I guess it's time to pay a visit. It is long overdue afterall." The beautiful woman released the paper from her gentle grip and let it drift away. And as it landed gently on the floor, the woman disappeared. Leaving laughter, almost like bells to drift and echo in the wind.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird~" and humming...

* * *

><p><strong>With Luffy and the gang in Logue Town-<strong>

Luffy had frozen short of the gang plank, appearently not too willing to leave the ship at the moment. Nami and the otehrs noticed this as they were already on the docks.

"What's the matter Luffy?" The girl was very pale, and sick-looking. But she had been fine earlier.

"I'm fine...I just have a bad feeling that I just got several people really angry that I probably shouldn't have." Zoro, Nami, and Sanji just dismissed it as nothing while Usopp assured her that nothing bad was going to happen anytime soon.

"And besides, we're in Logue Town! Didn't you want to see where Gold Roger died?" Luffy nodded at Usopp's question, and the group split up from there.

* * *

><p>AN. So what do you guys think? Please review and thanks for reading! Bye!

Luffy: See ya!


	13. Episode 13: Dragons, Clowns, & Marines!

A/N. Okay guys! I have recently gotten myself an accout on DeviantArt. From now on, if you want to see what the transformations look like for a One Piece fanfic or anything else that has transformations like that, there will be a link on my account profile. Hope you guys like the pics, and yes, they are my own original drawings, as far as I know. Anyway, I've uploaded both the picture for One Piece: From Pirate to Marine and One Piece: Queen of the Seas. So you should be able to see what Luffy's transformations look like for the respective fanfics. Thank you for continuing to read my fanfics by the way. I'm really grateful. Time for review replies!

To LikeTheSky: You should, on the bright side of things, Dragon and her mom aren't mad at her, her father's just wondering why she ran off. Her mom could care less, as long as she's happy. Thanks for the review by the way, and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

To Vampire Revan: Thanks! Don't worry, everybody is thinking the same thing. Oh he's alive, his boat might not be though. Yep, you really have to question his sanity, and yes Moriah, it is a shock that he didn't pull his hair out. He has to be, because we all know, that unlike Luffy, neither Ace nor Marco can swim. Thanks for the review! Please enjoy!

To LazyFoxLover: She's an OC and thanks, and she won't die, but she is in a lot of trouble with them + Shanks. Just wait till she beats down Crocodile. Thanks and enjoy!

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Yep and thanks! Luffy will be fine, but she's gonna get herself in even nore trouble, wait till Alabasta. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Undertaker's Hattress: Yep! Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Shiary: Thanks, and I fixed that! I went back over it in my head, and the Marines don't even know what she's truly capable of with her Devil Fruit abilities. So it wouldn't make sense for them to give her that epiphet. So yeah, for now she's just Straw Hat Luffy. Again, sorry, thanks for pointing that out, and thanks for the review. Please enjoy!

To Alexsasha: Yep! At least her father and mother aren't mad at her, or really her mother isn't mad at her. Her fathers exasperated. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well and thanks for the review.

To Naomi-nami16: Don't worry about it, I got Bakainu to fix it for me! And yes, Luffy is in a lot of trouble. Just wait till Alabasta! Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To weirn018: Thanks, and yes she is in a LOT of trouble. It's only gonna escalate though, wait till Alabasta. And actually, I think I'm gonna also make it worse by making it dang near impossible for Ace and Marco to find her until after she punches the Tenryubiito. Then she'd be in a lot more trouble! Anyway thanks for the review! Enjoy!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks! And I'm glad you liked the chapter so much. As for the Garp thing, he didn't know this would happen if he tried to marry off Luffy early. It was probably a given though. At least he didn't try to marry her off to a Tenryubiito, then that'd be a complete disaster. Hope you enjoy the rest!

To Aoi Usa: Glad you liked it so much! Thanks for the review, and yes, Luffy is in a lot of trouble when they find her, though not from he rmother, and her father's to busy to do anything. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

To Umbra8191: Thanks and I hope you enjoy the rest!

Ok! Thanks for the reviews guys! And sorry for the late update! I was having technical and computer difficulties (again) and I had a sudden loss of motivation. Bright side is that I found it again when I remembered that this was where I planned to reintroduce Coby into the story! Yay! I also need to update the information for the story but oh well. Anyways, time for summary-chan and disclaimer-kun!

Episode Summary: Luffy and the gang are in Logue Town. After a little split up with the group, Luffy decides to go and see the execution platform where Roger's head rolled. But problems arrive when Luffy catches the attention of a stubborn Marine and Buggy the Clown, who is out for revenge. Luffy's head is about to meet the same fate as Roger's when Coby makes a return, this time a lot stronger then before and saves Luffy. They're not out of hot water yet though, as Smoker hasn't given up, and who is the strange woman who Luffy runs during her visit, and saves her from Smoker.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 13: Dragons, Clowns, &amp; Marines!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Logue Town-<strong>

Luffy had seperated from her crew and was currently looking for the Execution Platform, the place where Gold Roger lost his head. Any half decent pirate had to visit that place in Luffy's mind, so as someone who wanted to become Pirate Queen, it was her duty to visit it. The thing was, she was hopelessly and severely lost.

At some point she had wound up in front of a tavern. Curiosity won out on her as she entered.

* * *

><p><strong>With Usopp-<strong>

Usopp had been meandering about the town, looking at shops. He hadn't actually expected anything to catch his eyes until he came across a store. The store was specialized in nothing specific and seemed to be selling everything from water-logged boots to cannons. Usopp, out of curiosity walked in. He was immediately bombarded by the shopkeeper, who was more then a little eager to sell his wears. Usopp knew the man was trying to con him, as the man bombarded him with falsities and tall tales of where something particular came from and who owned it. He was doing a good job, as any normal person would have fallen for it, that is if they hadn't been drilled in detecting lies by their captain. Really Luffy's brain was wired in a strange and useful way. She could tell when a person was lying just by looking at them, not even searching for anything specific. And she had drilled it into him almost perfectly. He would never be at her level though.

* * *

><p><strong>With Nami-<strong>

Nami was performing a great inpersonation of a busy bee. Literally. The woman was darting from one store to another, coming out each time with more and more bags. The funny and slightly disturbing thing-at least in my personal opinion-was that all the bags were filled with nothing but clothes. She finally slowed down enough to wonder what the others were doing, only to have it slip out of her mind completely when she spotted a rather fancy looking dress. She was back to performing her reinactment of The Busy Shopping Bee in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm skipping the scenes with Sanji and Zoro, as they both will follow cannon. Sorry! ^_^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In the local Marine Base-<strong>

A bulky, well-muscled man with light gray hair stood in a smoke filled room. Behind him, stood one of his subordinates, looking for the most part like the lot of them, except for Tashigi, did, afraid, and clearly nervous. But who wouldn't be when you were under the command of the legendary Smoker. The man, who once he had been stationed in the town, had made piracy none existent there. No pirate who made it to Logue Town, left. It was an ongoing record with the man. One he did not plan on breaking soon. Appearently there was a high bounty pirate, fresh out of the woodwork, wondering about the town. The funny, and strange thing was, that she was only eleven years old at best. Far younger then most other rookies. Smoker almost felt like letting her go. But no, he was a marine, and though it wasn't morally right to send a little girl to Impel Down, he had to do it.

He would not falter in his job, but dang it, he had to wonder. Why would someone so young choose to follow such a bad path? Oh well...

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Logue Town-<strong>

A group of cloaked men, lead by Buggy the Clown, were now on a manhunt. For one little girl, who had humiliated the man to the point of no forgiveness. He wanted revenge, and dog gone it if he wasn't about to get it. Oh yes, he would make that brat's head roll! He swore upon his honor as a pirate!

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere else in Logue Town-<strong>

A young boy with short pink hair, a scar on his forhead, and goggles walked with a deadly grace as he proceeded in his search for a single person in the town. That person, according to some rumors, which he knew could not be trusted but still needed to be checked, had told him that the person he was looking for, was somewhere in this town. Based off of her personality and what he could remember, they'd probably be headed for the Execution Platform. By now, they probably had amassed a good number crewmates. He'd be adding to that number very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Luffy-<strong>

Luffy could now consider herself officially lost. She had left the tavern, after hearing a riveting tale from the proprieter, an old man who was alive during the time of Gold Roger's execution, only to get herself even more lost! She officially had no idea where she was headed. She really wanted to see that Execution Platform, and she wouldn't leave the town till she did!

As Luffy continued her wondering, a hand reached out and grabbed her suddenly, yanking her into a nearby alleyway.

"What the-" Luffy called out in shock only to be silenced by a quite voice and a careful hand.

"Shh child." Luffy's eye's widened in shock as the voice seemed eerily familiar. Like a faint memory long since passed. "Hush little baby don't say a word-" the voice continued, singing, as if trying to force her to remember something she wasn't supposed to yet, but succeeding quite easily,

"Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird"

* * *

><p><span>Note: I would have ended it here, but then you guys would probably kill me.<span>

* * *

><p>Luffy finished without meaning to. She was released from the strangely, almost motherly grip, and allowed to turn around to face the person. It was a woman, that much was for sure, and she had long, dark rose red hair. It reminded Luffy, of a bloody rose almost. But it was beautiful and Luffy wondered where she had met the woman before, because there was no way she could have met such a pretty lady, and forgot, no matter how hard her grandfather hit her on the head. The woman just placed a single finger over her own lips, silencing any questions Luffy had. She motioned for Luffy to follow her, and Luffy, not knowing why she would listen to a complete stranger, did as she was told.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Later-<strong>

Luffy now stood infront of the Execution Platform, staring up in awe. She had had a lot of surprises and excitement today, and despite herself, she knew that when she got back onto the ship, she was going to need a nap. There was no question to it. But for now, she had more important business to attend to. Such as climbing up the platform so she could see what Roger saw before he died. She felt she had to anyways, and besides. Her curiosity was strangling her to death. And so she climbed, living up to her last name perfectly. She didn't just climb, she jumped, from one beam to another until she was standing at the top. Completely ignoring the stunned and gaping faces of the masses of people below her. Yep, if she were to die today, though it wouldn't be likely, she would be happy if she died right here. With no regrets, just like she had promised.

"Hey you! Get down from there!" Luffy looked down to see a man, who if she were standing back on ground level, would dwarf her in height quite easily, glaring at her. Luffy wondered idly if this was gonna be a common occurance in her life, having Marines interrupt her when she was enjoying herself. Luffy just stayed where she was, silently and carefully observing the crowd. A careful eye and calm mind usually got things done a lot cleaner then just rushing in with the simple plan of bashing skulls together. But that didn't mean it was the best way to handle things, as brute force seemed to get things done a lot quicker and easier then well thought out plans.

Luffy noticed to important things with her current situation; 1) She was surrounded by both Marines and civilians, and 2) They were all blocking her way back to the docks, and subsequently, her ship. So the problem at hand, was trying to get through the Marines without causing casualties, and harming civilians, and then finding her crew, which actually was, now that she thought about it, important thing number 3) She didn't know where her crew was. Then getting to the ship without causing a whole lot of damage. It was a lot more complicated then it sounded. She highly doubted that the Marines below her weren't about to just let her through, despite the fact she was just little girl. She may not have been alive long, but she was alive long enough to know that not all Marines were nice people who protected the civilians. In fact, they more often then not protected their own interests and the people who had nearly killed her eldest brother, Sabo. The Tenryubiito. But that was digressing from the problem at hand. Que further complication and important thing number 4.

Suddenly Luffy felt a pair of handcuffs slap down on her wrists. She suddenly found herself in a very uncomfortable position. Her head, and hands were caught in what had to be mankinds worst and most stupidest idea ever. A Stock. Luffy didn't know what the cuffs around her wrists were, but they made her feel more awake, and a bit more energized then before. She doubted that's what they were meant to do though. Suddenly she heard an annoying and familiar voice echo out across the crowd.

"Straw Hat Luffy! It's time for your Flashy execution! You will Flashily pay for embarassing me like that! Today, your head Flashily rolls!" Luffy was completely ignoring him, or rather, she had fallen asleep suddenly. Yes, further proof that Luffy had narcolepsy. (Random Fact: Did you guys know that Cannon Luffy and his grandfather also have narcolepsy like Ace, theirs is just not as frequent in accurance.)

"Huh-Wha?" Luffy said finally waking up. Buggy stared at the child in shock.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP?" Luffy had the decency to look embarassed at the accidental, and frankly out of her own control, happening, and bothered to apologize. Then Luffy remembered the cuffs around her wrists.

"Sorry...Um...Hey Bugsby? What did you put around my wrists?" Luffy asked as she looked at the man. Buggy yelled out his proper name before answering,

"Sea Stone Cuffs, they are one of two of the common weaknesses of all Devil Fruit users." Buggy declared proudly. Luffy tilted her head at this. If Sea Stone cuffs were supposed to weaken Devil Fruit users, why did she feel better then she had before they had been put on her.

"Are you sure these work Booger?" she said, getting his name wrong once again. Buggy growled warningly at the girl before stating,

"Of course they do! You are a Devil Fruit user after all!" Luffy looked at the man skeptically as she connected the dots in her head. Her eyes widened as she figured it out. The Sea Stone cuffs didn't work on her, because they were made from Sea Stone. And if Luffy remembered correctly, those were made from the sea. And the sea didn't hurt Luffy, as she could swim and even breath underwater. So the Sea Stone cuffs, like the place where they came from, had the opposite affect on her, and there was a bonus. She felt better when she touched them then she did when she hadn't. Luffy smiled, proud of her successful bout of analytical genius, something that even she would admit was rare for her. She then remembered that Buggy was about to kill her.

"Now time for your Flashy execution Straw Hat!" Luffy could do nothing to stop the man. She had no time, and even if she were to escape, she'd wind up severing her own head from her body. So all Luffy could do, was be a true blue D. She called out, a broad grin on her face

"Guys sorry! But I died!" she spotted two of her crewmembers in the crowd below. They both seemed to be panicing, not about to let their young captain die a premature death. They tried to get closer, in hopes of stopping the execution, when suddenly a loud clang could be heard. It was followed by two loud sounds that cut through the air, leaving the whole of the crowd in a panic. Gun shots.

Up on the Execution Platform. Luffy stood up, dusting off the dirt from her clothes as she looked at a shocked Buggy.

"Well it was nice seeing ya again, Boggy! But I gotta go. One Piece isn't gonna find itself afterall!" Luffy stated cheerily as she left a gaping red-nosed idiot on the platform, landing on the ground below in three jumps. Someone had set her free, by firing a gun from the looks of it. They weren't at the skill level of Usopp, but they were still pretty good. The shots themselves had come from somewhere in the crowd. Luffy found the source as she ran into the very boy who had fired the gun that had saved her life.

"I haven't seen you in six months, and already get yourself in trouble, eh Luffy?" Luffy's eyes shone with excitement at the voice.

"Coby!" Luffy called out in excitement. The boy had grown, now a full head taller then herself, his facial features had lost a good amount of the baby fat it had held onto since the last time they had seen each other. His hair was still pink, but now it was less kempt, and more unruly, now going off in a slightly spiky mess. He now wore a white t-shirt and jeans. A black jacket was tied around his waist, and on his head was a bandana, a pair of goggles over that. Luffy was about to continue talking when Zoro and Sanji approached.

"Luffy who's this?" Sanji asked as he stared at Coby suspiciously. Coby just gave a friendly grin in return.

"Sanji this is Coby, Coby, this is my cook, Sanji." Luffy introduced. They would have continued if Zoro hadn't reminded them of the Marines that were nearby, and appearently after Luffy's head.

"Guys, we can save introduction's for later. Right now, we need to get back to the ship!" They all took off in a run toward the direction of the docks.

During their little run, a storm had wipped up suddenly, forcing them to run even faster when Luffy was forcibly knocked down.

"Luffy!" Standing over Luffy with Jutte all but crushing her throat was Smoker.

"Let...Me...*cough*...UP!*cough cough*" Despite the fact that Sea Stone didn't hurt her, it still was painful to have someone nearly crushing windpipe. A little more pressure and Luffy was sure she would be borderline suffocation.

"Sorry brat, but kid or not, you're a pirate, and I catch guys like you." Luffy feeling a good burst of strength from the Sea Stone tipped Jutte, gave a good kick to Smoker's sensitive area. Almost dropping the man outcold right there. Smoker was fortunate enough to recieve sympathetic looks from the men that were still in the streets, including Luffy's own crew. Luffy scrambled to get out of the radius of Jutte's swing. Smoker was not about to let her escape easily though. He made another attempt at capturing the child captain, only to by stopped by a Haki infuse kick, which sent him flying backwards. By the time he stood up, the Straw Hat pirates were long gone. And standing in his way was the most feared woman to ever sail the seven seas.

"Captain of the Bloody Rose Pirates. So fearsome the World Government won't even put a price on your head. Captain Lariana D. Rose, the 'Bloody Rose Dragon'. What are you doing here?" The woman just gave a knowing smile, and in a flash of red light, disappeared. Leaving nothing but a small pile of scattered rose petals on the wet, cobblestone ground. It looked almost like blood. Words said by the mysterious female captain, her parting words for their little confrontation, which would have surely ended with Smoker's death.

"Sorry! But you have no right to stop a person, child or otherwise, from following their dreams. It could get you killed." It was a false apology, and also doubled as a warning. He couldn't, shouldn't mess with the Straw Hat Brat, not if he watned to live longer. But then Smoker must now have valued his life too much, as he began barking out orders.

"Get me a ship! We're going after Straw Hat!"

* * *

><p><strong>Out at sea-<strong>

Luffy's crew was currently becoming acquanted with Coby. They had hit it off more or less, with Zoro and Usopp establishing themselves as older brother figures for the boy. Sanji and the former-Marine had established a brother/rival sort of relationship that unlike Nami, Luffy understood perfectly. She had had the same relationship with her two older brothers growing up, and she still did. They were probably not happy with her right now. As by now there was no doubt that they knew she had left earlier then she was supposed to, and even had a high bounty on her head. She couldn't stay in one place for long, or else problems might arise, she would NOT get caught and sent back, not now when she was so close to the Grand Line. But if she remembered correctly. There was a high chance she'd run into both of them while sailing in the unpredictable seas. Both were there afterall. Though they were in a place called New World, which they hadn't told Luffy much about, the second half of the Grand Line. By now, they were either close to something called the Red Line, or already in the first half of the Grand Line, Paradise. Either way, Luffy and her crew would be treading on eggshells for a while. But for now, Luffy would enjoy the ride.

* * *

><p>AN. Ok, I worked really hard on this. I hope you guys enjoyed that. And there is a reason behind Luffy's mom's epiphet, the "Bloody Rose Dragon", and it has to do with her Devil Fruit abilities. And yes, it is another Mythical Zoan. Also, yes, Luffy getting Buggy's name wrong whenever she sees the man is going to a running gag in this fanfic, just because I feel like it. But anyway, please review, thanks for reading, and bye!

Luffy: See ya!


	14. Episode 14: Whiskey Peak & Baroque Works

A/N. Ok! Thanks guys so much for reading this! I'm really happy to see how many reviews this things has. I'll try and update at least two other One Piece fanfics before I go to be tonight. Thanks again, now time for review replies!

To Starbell Fairy: Yes, and I know it must be a slight shock. But yes, Coby did just leave the Marines. Heheh, I had planned that one since chapter 2, don't ask why. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this one as well.

To Umbra8191: Thanks and here it is! Enjoy!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Yep and thanks! Glad you liked it so much. As for the name, now that was difficult. I couldn't come up with a good last name and almost just put down Monkey D. for it, but that wouldn't be very original now would it? Anyways, enjoy!

To Aoi Usa: Thanks and yes, Coby switched to be a pirate. Initially, yes he wanted to be a Marine Admiral, but after a while training under them, he changed his mind, seeing how corrupt they were, and left to go help Luffy, which was his original plan in the first place after meeting her. Anyways, thanks for the review again and enjoy!

To Tenshi Mioko: I have two fanfics that are MarcoxFem!Luffy and full of Marco fluffyness. Go read those, I recommend One Piece: From Pirate to Marine. Thanks for the review by the way, and glad to meet another Marco fan. Enjoy the fanfics please!

To Vampire Revan: Hmm...Law does not seem to agree that that is a very good mess up for a name, but I will use it anyway. I've also got several others lined up and waiting for use. And yes, Smoker is an idiot. (Smoker: NOT YOU TOO! *Lunges at her only to be helf off with a foot to the face.) Smoker...How many times have I told you that I wear boots with Sea Stone for the heels? (Smoker: Shut up...) Yeh...Anyway, thanks for the review and please enjoy, as for Ace and Marco, there will be a really close call in Alabasta.

To Shiary: Thanks, and I thought it was pretty normal for him to just join at that point, still do, but everyone's entitled to their own opinion. Thanks for the review by the way and hope you enjoy the rest!

To weirn018: Yep and thanks. Please enjoy!

To IndigoButterfly: It's okay! Thanks for the review, and at least you remembered to view, you're not the first to not review a chapter before the next one came out. It is perfectly fine. At least you reviewed this time. And thanks for the review by the way, and HEY! You would actually try and guilt trip me! Meany! (goes to corner and pouts pathetically in hopes of inflicting a good guilt trip) Ok, Coby here! Pokepika is trying to act like she's offended right now, so I'll be finishing the review. And it's okay, Pokepika did the same thing, of course she was still recovering from a laughing fit earlier from .Anyway, thanks for the review and please enjoy the fanfic!

To Naomi-nami16: Pokepika is back! Ok, thanks for the review, yes Coby did just leave the marines. Thanks for the review again, and enjoy!

Ok! Thanks for the reviews everyone. I wouldn't be typing if I wasn't. Sorry, but I decided to skip the thing with Laboon. Sorry, but I just don't wanna write it down. So yeah, I'm skipping to the Whiskey Peak thing, and yes you can blame my impatience. Anyway, please enjoy! Now time for summary-chan and disclaimer-kun!

Episode Summary: Luffy and the gang arrive at Whiskey Peaks, only to be ambushed by the Pirate Hunter filled town. Introducing Baroque Works!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 14: Whiskey Peak &amp; Baroque Works!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Whiskey Peak-<strong>

Luffy was wary. If she remembered correctly from what Shanks told her when she was younger, there was no island that he had been to that was this nice and welcoming to pirates. It appeared that Zoro was just as suspicious as she was of the townsfolk's behavior toward them. They were just a little too welcoming. If she remembered correctly, Sabo had once told her that he had come across a town full of bounty hunters that greeted pirates just like this. They then got them all as drunk and senseless as possible before finally capturing or killing them and turning them in for money. Yep, Luffy was pretty sure she was now on that island. And as much as she wanted to tell her crew that they were in danger, they, or most of them anyway, were having way too much fun for her to ruin it. Even if it might save their lives, Luffy decided to just let them have their fun for now. She'd need to take care to make sure none of them got hurt though.

"You're finding this just as suspicious as Zoro and I, huh Luffy?" Luffy turned to see Coby. She only gave a slight nod before turning back to the cheering crowd. They were all really good actors, but even Luffy could see through the lies that they were carefully weaving. Yep, sometimes Luffy really was glad for that talent of hers, but most of the time it felt like a curse. She followed the crowd of people and her crew, Zoro and Coby never that far from her while they walked. In the back of her mind, Luffy was glad that Sabo had told her of it, and wondered where he was now.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Grandline (Paradise)-<strong>

_Aahhchoo! _"Bless you captain!" came the resounding call from one of his crewmembers. Sabo nodded his head in gratitude as he watched everyone work. His first mate came up to him, a slightly concerned look on his face.

"You okay captain? Sounds like you may be catchin' a cold there." Sabo chuckled as he laughed slightly,

"Nah, I'm fine. Probably some blasted Marine talking about me." Sabo simply stated before going off to take care of some business. Just a few seconds ago, he had heard what sounded suspiciously like the sound of something fragile breaking. If there was a single speck of dust on his ship, Sabo was going to kill someone. He prided himself on cleanliness afterall.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Luffy-<strong>

Luffy would have really liked to know how she had wound up the only one still literate and concious of her crew. It really was strange how she could drink and drink and all but drown herself in what had to be alcohol, and still manage to stay sober. Really she would love to know, because it just seemed unnatural that an eleven year old, who had only barely had what even qualified as a fifth of a saucer of sake in her life, only one time, and she still handled her liqour better then the adults in her crew. Well, Usopp and Coby might have been the exception's, but still it was pathetic. And now they were surrounded.

Luffy was about to go check for a backdoor, which was probably also guarded when Zoro stood up, along with Coby. Okay, she stood corrected. Appearently Zoro wasn't completely human. As there was no way on this earth that you could drink over 700 bottles of liquor-(They had gradually increased the amount of alcohol in the drinks, and eventually all they were getting was pure alcohol.)- and still be considered human! Sanji and Nami hadn't been much better, as they had had a drinking contest with each other, and managed to drink themselves near into a coma! The end result were that Nami was splayed unconcious, across the sofa, and Sanji was snoring away under the table. Just great.

"Looks like we're on our own for a while, eh Luf?" Coby asked as he gestured to their unconcious nakama. Luffy nodded as another strange skill of hers, yet another result of the strange and irregular wiring of her brain, began to work wonders. In Luffy's head, she was doing mass amounts of calculations and composing data for the current situation and odds of getting themselves out of there with little incident and no fatal injuries. The level of computation she was doing would have fried the worlds most advanced super computer. Yes, Luffy was a genius of varying degress, but only when placed under high levels of stress or when she didn't have anyone else to rely on. She could blame this trait of hers, though she didn't know it, on her own mother. It was one of the many reasons she was so feared by the government, and also one of the main ones. There were reasons why her mother was so infamous, but that was a story for another time.

"Coby, I need you to take the others and go upstairs. Zoro will help you." This got looks of utter shock from both males.

"What! No way, we're not leaving you here to face them on your own!" Zoro declared stubbornly. Luffy turned, giving them both a look that made them almost second guess questioning her, almost.

"Do not question me! You are my nakama. And as captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, it makes all of your safety my responsibility. I will NOT be attending the funeral of one of my men! So Do as I tell you, and take the others and go upstairs!" Coby objected, albeit weakly,

"But-""No buts! Coby, Zoro, please. Do this one thing for me. I'll be fine. I may just be eleven years old, almost twelve actually, but still! I can, and will make this work! I'll be fine. And I'm not weak." They finally conceded. They really couldn't find it in them to doubt the girl when she sounded so sure of herself. Even if it hurt to do so. She continued.

"Now, I want you two to take the others and go upstairs. They'll be expecting us to escape from either the front of back doors. They won't expect the roof. I'll hold them off here, and keep them busy. You get the others on to the ship. Meet me here when you are absolutely sure that they are safe. Stick to the backalleys and darker areas. And try not to get killed okay? Like I said before, I'd rather not have to bury one of you." Luffy smiled as she turned and headed for one of the windows. Coby and Zoro began collecting their unconcious ship mates when Coby froze slightly.

"Hey, Zoro, can you take both Nami-chan, Usopp, and Sanji to the ship by yourself?" Zoro blinked slightly, but nodded. He understood that Coby wasn't just going to willingly leave Luffy to fight off the bounty hunters by herself. It just wasn't in him. Whether he would ever admit it to anybody's face or not, the boy really did love their captain with all his heart, he'd die for her five times over if it would make her happy. So Zoro nodded and shifted Nami around so she was draped over his shoulder. He would have to drag Usopp by the nose, and Sanji was tucked carefully under his arm. He took off for the roof, as Coby went to go join Luffy's side on the soon-to-be battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside-<strong>

Luffy looked about carefully when a familiar hand came down on her shoulder.

"Coby! I thought I told you to go with Zoro and get the others to the ship!" Coby just shook his head defiantly as he spoke up,

"No! I will not leave you to fight them on your own! I don't care if you can protect yourself or not! I will not be leaving you to fight on you own, and that's final! Captain's orders be cursed and sent to the deepest and most vile parts of Hell! We are nakama after all, I will not abandon you." Luffy sighed as she realized there was no talking the boy out of it.

"Fine, but when we get out of here, you're going to be wishing you were back with Alvida, I'm going to drown you in so many chores!" Coby laughed at the half-hearted threat as he responded, a lop-sided smirk on his face,

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Captain-chan!" He said as he pulled out a blunderbass and dagger. Luffy blushed slightly but hid it well enough, turning away from him to head toward the direction of their enemies.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, but really short on time for this as I wanted to get this chapter out before going to bed, so I'm skipping the battles. Know that they are all canon except that Zoro comes in later, and Coby and Luffy are fighting the enemies as well, instead of getting in each others way (Luffy). Again sorry!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On the Merry-Go-<strong>

The now revealed Princess Vivi sat on the ground close to tears now. She had just lost one of her closest friends to the enemy known as Baroque Works, run by one of the Shichibukai, Crocodile. Appearently there was a revolution going on in Alabasta currently, and Vivi was trying to stop it. But to do it she needed to take down the cause of the problem, the false hero Crocodile, or more commonly known as Mr. 0. Yes, things had just gotten very dangerous, and very fun. Now they had the higher numbers from Baroque Works on their tail, having just met Ms. All-Sunday, who had thorougly pissed off Luffy by trying (in her tired and overworked mind) to pick which path that they took. Luffy crushed the eternal log-pose that the woman had given them, and now the crew had established yet another rule to follow; Rule #699: Do not try and tell Luffy what to do, it will end badly and with you losing the fight.

Yep, things had just gotten very interesting, and possibly very life-threatening. But will Luffy for a captain, it was a given. The eleven year old had a habit of attracting ungodly amounts of trouble. Being apart of her crew just came with the job description. With excitement, Luffy called out,

"Shishishi! Now onward to Alabasta!"

* * *

><p>AN. Ok guys, sorry for the late update. I was busy today. Anyway, I'm gonna skip the whole thing on the way to Alabasta because I don't have the patience to write it. Just know that it went more or less like canon. The next chapter, they will all be in Alabasta already. And one of the next chapters, Marco and Ace are gonna make an appearence. Yay! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this and bye!

Luffy: See ya!


	15. Episode 15: TOO MANY CLOSE CALLS!

A/N. Ok! Sorry for not updating yesterday guys but I was trying to type up the first chapter for another One Piece, and I was having so many difficulties with the Devil Fruit ability that I just gave up and decided to give it another try later. But for now, here's the next chapter you guys were patiently waiting for, again sorry for the late (by my own standards) update. On the bright side, I got hit by a bought of inspiration and typed up a quick fanfic having to do with Marco, I'd appreciate it if you guys read it, and maybe reviewed. It's supposed to be funny, so sorry if my sense of humor is crappy.

To Umbra8191: Thanks and here it is, enjoy!

To Naomi-nami16: Yeah, and don't worry, Luffy won't let them hurt Coby, they gotta get through her first. And thanks for the review! Enjoy!

To Vampire Revan: Aha! That was funny and Sanji! Stop glaring holes at the back of my head, I will not suddenly and spontaneously catch fire no matter how much you want me to. Yes, it's actually quite easy if you know just how to do so, got a new fanfic up to help with that. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

To Undertaker's Hattress: Thanks and yes, Luffy is in a butt load of trouble. Anyways, enjoy!

To weirn018: Yes, just wait though, Luffy's about to have a bunch of close calls in the following chapters. Enjoy the chaos!

To Aoi Usa: Heh heh, yep and uh-oh would be an understatement. And don't worry, Chopper is still in the crew, that whole thing was more or less cannon. Thanks for the review, and what did you mean by read your review? Anyways thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Tenshi Mioko: I made a quick fix for that. Just uploaded it today too. Please enjoy, though it's probably not too original. Thanks for the review!

To Shiary: Thanks, and thank you for welcoming me to DeviantArt. Glad you still love it and thanks. And sorry for not explaining that. Sometimes I forget to do stuff like that, again sorry. Anyways, thanks for the review! Please enjoy this chapter as well.

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks for the review, and glad I got you all excited for this chapter as well. Enjoy!

To IndigoButterfly: True...But still. Anyways, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

To lunarmidnightwolf: Thanks and yes, it is. I came up with that pairing during the second or third chapter though. Anyways, thanks for the review again and I hope you enjoy the rest!

Ok! Thanks for the reviews people! Anyways, time for summary and disclaimer! Enjoy!

Episode Summary: Luffy and the gang arrive at Alabasta after a long trip, but they come into several close calls with both Baroque Works and Luffy's older brother Ace and Whitebeard Commander Marco, who have been looking for her since she ran away from home. To make matters worse, Smoker is in town, and looking for fight. Yep, Luffy is going to be so tired.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 15: TOO MANY CLOSE CALLS!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Near Alabasta-<strong>

Ok, now they had a problem. They had just accidently let one of the enemy get away, and on top of that they had seen most of the crew. Luckily Luffy had been down in the kitchen with Sanji and Coby, and Chopper was in his own cabin messing around with medicine when it had happened. But still, it was a problem. But Luffy had brightened everyone's mood by looking on the brightside. Really things were getting out of hand though. Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk.

Luffy just hoped that she wasn't found by either of her brothers soon, or there could be a slight...Ok, major problem.

* * *

><p><strong>In a port town in Alabasta-<strong>

Marco sighed in slight relief. Things weren't easy, and Ace's nerves had gone far beyond fried. He had figured that by now his little sister was somewhere in the Grand Line, and poor Ace couldn't handle it much longer. He hadn't been eating a lot, which had Marco scared and reliving those 100 days that Ace had been rejecting the whole crew before he finally joined them. The guy hadn't eaten a whole lot then either, and Marco wasn't ready for a repeat performance of Ace passing out from hunger on him. So he had insisted that Ace eat, and now here they were. Luckily Ace's stomach had finally won out and guided them directly to a nice restaurant.

_Thunk!_- Marco sighed as he dared to look at where Ace was sitting next to him. Yep, his head had taken another sudden dive into his food again, thanks to yet another narcolyptic induced attack. Marco reached over and pulled Ace's head out of his food, sighing as he noticed everybody panicking at him,

"He's fine, he just fell asleep." Marco stated dryly as everyone went bug-eyed and yelled out in disbelief,

"WHAT?" Marco nodded as he rubbed his sore ears. These people were loud.

"Yeah, happens all the time no worries." Marco simply stated. "Anyways, I was wondering if you'd possibly seen this person around lately." He lifted the wanted poster into the propreiters view, raising an eyebrow in silent questioning. The man looked at it before slowly shaking his head. Marco sighed as he tucked the paper away safely, and went back to debating how to wake Ace up so they could finish up and move on.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the Straw Hat Pirates-<strong>

Luffy had taken off to get something to eat, her stomach finally winning out on her urge to stay close to her crew after they had finished shopping for clothes that were suitable for the island. Vivi had picked her new outfit for her, insisting on it in truth, and despite Luffy's protests, Vivi had actually managed to get her in a dress. Really Luffy wanted to know how the princess had managed the difficult as not even her older brothers had managed it, but right now, her stomach was throwing out anything and everything that didn't have to do with food.

She rounded a corner, sandals hitting the semi-solid ground and not even slowing down as she caught sight of a restaurant.

"Food!" She declared as she sped up some.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile-<strong>

Ace had finally woken up and went back to eating while Marco lounged next to him slightly. Their attention was drawn to the entrance as Captain Smoker walked into the restaurant. The man looked at them, while Marco grinned sheepishly, Ace giving a confident smirk as he turned in his seat to face the man.

"Hoo boy, if things could get anymore complicated!" Marco said as he knocked on the wooden counter slightly.* Marco stood up as he prepared to either make a quick get-a-way with Ace or fight.

"What are two of Whitebeard's top commanders doing in a town like this?" Smoker asked in a cold tone, "Portgaz D. "Fire Fist" Ace and Marco the Phoenix!" They both crouched low in preparation for an attack when they all heard what sounded like yelling. Everything went fairly quickly after that.

* * *

><p><strong>With Luffy-<strong>

Let it never be said that Luffy wasn't careful when she set foot in Grand Line with her crew. But sometimes when you were hungry, you did stupid and careless things. Especially if you were a Monkey D.. So it wasn't much of a shocker when Luffy barged into the restaurant and kicked the man standing in her way, directly in the back and sending him flying into some poor sap who had been standing in front of him. Luffy only paused for a millisecond when it only barely registered that both men she had unintentionally taken out in her hunger induced rush looked very familiar. And when she said very, she meant very.

So imagine her shock when a man with a head shaped like a pineapple grabbing her arm with a look that told her she was in a LOT of trouble. Mind you she did not even know who this man was, but she had the feeling that she was about to find out. She forgot completely about her hunger when she heard the all too familiar voices of the Marine Captain Smoker, and her older brother Ace as they climbed back through the hole that she had so eloquently made using their bodies. She gulped, she panicked, she thrashed, and then she kicked and when she finally got free of the man she took off running for her crew.

Within seconds, her problems grew as a large group of Marines began chasing her down as well. And Smoker was at the lead.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Marco &amp; Ace-<strong>

Ace and Marco were now sprinting after Luffy, who had done all she could and then some to get away from her older brother. Really the girl must have been a magnet for trouble because in seconds she had a large mass of Marines chasing her down with Smoker in the lead. Ace was close to losing his mind now. What was funny was when Luffy started running along the side of the buildings with Smoker hot on her tail. He got a second from grabbing her when she did an abrupt turn and slapped in the face with..._'Wait! Was that a tail?'_ Yep, Ace wasn't kidding about the girl being a Mythical Zoan. Marco had been secretly hoping Ace was wrong though. That was dashed in all of three seconds. The funny thing was that Smoker went crashing through five-some buildings while the renegade eleven year old continued to become a public menace.

She had taken to the easier task of running on the roof tops, and seemed to be looking for something. She almost proceeded to use more of her powers, but Marco had effectively decided that she had shown them enough and transformed, flying ahead of Ace as he prepared to pluck the girl and get out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>With Luffy's crew-<strong>

They all looked up at the increasing amount of noise ahead them, which just so happened to be in the same direction their captain had run off at. Coincidentally, she was running in their direction, and behind her was-

"What the Hell? That bird is on FIRE!" Nami yelled out in shock while the others gaped in shock. Sanji and Zoro prepared to intervene as they noticed that that pesky flaming turkey was getting ery close to their captain, and was about to grab her with it's talons. No such luck though as Luffy suddenly picked up speed and took a good jump. She landed right behind Sanji and Zoro, having greatly over-extended using her inhanced physical strenght, just in time as her cook's leg and Zoro's blades came in contact with the giant flaming chicken's feet. The bird appeared to scowl in annoyance before doing something that shocked the whole lot of them.

The bird changed into a man with blonde hair, who didn't seem to look too happy about them getting in his way. Zoro and Coby's eyes widened at the sight of the tattoo on the man's chest.

"BLAST IT ALL!" Coby swore under his breath before making a mad grab for Sanji's shirt and he and Zoro took off with the others. Coby only stopped momentarily to fire a couple of bullets at the ground in front of the man, causing him to hesitate long enough for them to get a good amount of distance away. They were baught even more time by a persistent Smoker who had gotten in the man's way. They didn't even look back to check and see what was happening and made a bee-line for the Merry-Go.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ace and Marco-<strong>

To say that the two commanders were pissed would have been an understatement. Thanks to the Marines, theyhad lost sgiht of Ace's little sister. And they had been so close too. Marco sighed as he pulled out a transponder snail, ignoring the pained groaning coming from underneath his shoe.

"Hey Pops! Marco here." He said irritably. It took a couple of seconds but Whitebeard responded all the same,

"What is it Marco?" The Phoenix Zoan sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, before suddenly stomping his foot on the head of the unfortunate Marine he was standing on, after having beaten him near to death.

"We found Ace's sister, but thanks to a bunch of pesky Marines and what had to be the girl's pirate crew, we lost her." Marco said as he glared down at the scattered bodies. At least he hadn't killed any of them, Ace on the other hand. Well, Marco just looked up at the scene in the sky. Really you'd think it the world was about to end with the chaos going on before his eyes. _'At least he hasn't broken anything, yet!' _In the sky was a massive funnel of fire and smoke, larger then life and really dangerous. Marco would go in, but he wasn't sure if even he himself could stop them.

"WHAT? Where are you two, we'll some of the others to help search for her." Marco looked back at the transponder snail and decided to be a butt-wipe for five seconds,

"Well I'm on the ground in Alabasta. Ace is in the sky." He heard several laughters and could just picture Whitebeard's headshaking in exasperation. Marco always found a way for him to crack a joke, no matter the situation.

"We'll get Thatch and Jozu over there as fast as possible. And you guys need to be more careful. If my information is correct, there's a Shichibukai that's currently in residence in that country." Marco sighed again, yep it was official. Luffy had a bad habit of getting into trouble. A lot of trouble.

"Thanks Pops! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to figure out how to end Ace's little quarel with the Marine Captain who got in our way." Marco sighed again as he hung up, before finally turning his gaze from the item to the battle going on in the skies above the town. Marco transformed again and took off in the direction of the flaming smoke funnel, one tired and exasperated thought running through his head as he cursed their luck. _'Great...Just great!'_

* * *

><p><strong>With Luffy and the others-<strong>

Luffy and the gang were somewhat scattered across the deck as they all panted for air. They had run themselves ragged to get to the ship before that man, who appearently had a partner in crime, caught up. Coby looked at Luffy in worry as he noticed how frayed and nervous she seemed. That man's appearance had sent the girl into frantic jumble, strange for such a carefree child, but still, Coby didn't like seeing her so frazzled.

"Hey Luf, calm down. It's going to be okay." Coby tried to reassure the girl, she relaxed a bit as she smiled gratefully at him, but she still looked to be long past being high strung on nerves.

"Thanks Co-kun!" Coby blushed at Luffy's newest nickname for him, but recovere quickly enough as he asked the girl,

"No need to thank me, but Luffy, why was a Whitebeard Commander after you? Did you do something to piss him off?" Luffy shook her head, albeit hesitantly, as she answered,

"Not really, and not directly. He's probably a friend of my older brother Ace." Coby and Zoro both almost choked on their own spit at that name.

"Wait...You mean Portgaz D. Ace? The Fire Fist Ace, Second Division Commander of Whitebeard's crew?" Zoro asked in disbelief. Luffy nodded slightly before responding,

"Yeah, though I didn't know about the Fire Fist thing, and I definitely didn't know about him being part of the Whitebeard crew...Whoever they are. Last I heard from him, he was captain of the Spade Pirates." Luffy stated, giving the man a curious look. Sanji sputtered as he looked at Luffy in shock, but then he remembered that Luffy had come from a small island in the East Blue, One of the few islands that had gained the name of being a mini Grand Line almost. It was part of the reason for them being so famous.

Besides being one of the weaker seas, East Blue was special in that it had four islands in it's center that were almost mini replicas of the islands in the Grand Line, almost. They weren't so dangerous that no Pirate dares set foot there though. It wasn't a complete shock that they didn't know who Whitebeard, a.k.a Edward Newgate, was. As the man was more commonly known about the closer you were to Grand Line. The island that Luffy came from in particular was one of the farthest from there in the East Blue.

"He's a famous pirate in the Grand Line. Stronger then even the seven Shichibukai. He's a Yonko, and also the man said to be closest to One Piece." Luffy's eyes sparkled slightly but then simmered down when Sanji continued, "It's also well known that the man doesn't take too kindly to those who mess with anyone under his protection or any members of his crew. Which makes me ask the same question, what the HELL DID YOU DO?" Luffy laughed nervously as she realized she may have just put her own crew in more danger then she had initially thought,

"Well, I ran away from home. Ace must've found out and is now trying to find me. Almost did too." They all sighed as they remembered that their captain was an eleven year old on the run, from her own family appearently. They were brought back to alertness when Luffy continued, "Well since we've got one brother who's caught up to us. I might as well warn you guys of the other one." This got wide and concerned eyes in response, but she knew she couldn't chicken out now,

"I have another big brother. He's a famous pirate in these parts, probably in New World now though, or was anyway." She shook her head as she forced her mind back onto the main problem, "His name's Sabo-" she was interrupted by near everyone on the ship except Chopper and Usopp.

"WAIT! You mean "The Blue Gentleman" Sabo!" Luffy nodded, expression solemn, "The captain of the Top-Hat Pirates?" She nodded again.

"Oh great!" Zoro called out exasperatly. Luffy did her best to hold back tears. She really should have told them the truth when she met them rather then waiting till something bad like this happened.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you all this earlier before I'd convinced you all to join my crew. If you all want to leave now I won't hold it against you. I don't want you all to get hurt because of my stupidity." Luffy stated, trying her best to put on a brave face and at least convince them that she was fine. They saw through it though. They all did. They could tell she was just trying to get them to think she was feeling brave and was fine. Really she was actually close to tears. Zoro growled as he and the others faced the girl. They weren't angry though, Luffy could see that.

"Luffy, how could you tell us something like that?" Luffy blinked in shock. She hadn't expected that reaction. Nami spoke up,

"Aren't we all nakama? We're your crew! You brought us all together here, and you promised to help us fulfill our dreams, just like we promised to help you fulfill yours. We're not about to abandon you! Not when we've come so far!" the others nodded in agreement, including Vivi, who wasn't even officially apart of their crew, but she might as well have been. Luffy smiled happily, glad they would stick by her. Maybe she had underestimated her bonds with them afterall.

"You are not alone in this Lu. None of us are about to let that happen. And if those crazy Pirates want to take you from us, well they have another thing coming!" Luffy smiled gratefully, looking at everybody, all her friends-no, family. They were her family, just like Sabo and Ace, and Makino and Dadan and the others. They were all her family. Their faces fell though when they heard the irritated voice.

"Oh really now? Well then I guess we got a fight on our hands right Ace?" All Luffy could think as she and her crew turned to face their new "guests" was only two words: _'Oh no...'_

* * *

><p>AN. DON'T KILL ME! And IndigoButterfly, NO GUILT TRIPS! You can wait a day until I update again. Heck I may just update again today if I can. But anyway, thanks for reading, and please review! See ya!

Luffy: Bye...


	16. Episode 16: Interventions & more CCs!

A/N. Yo! Ok, glad you guys liked the story so much. Hehe, and yes I know I'm cruel with cliffhangers and such but it wouldn't be a very good story without some suspense right? Anyways, time for review replies!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Not just Ace and Marco either. Jozu and Thatch are there as well. Thanks for the review and glad you like it. Now hopefully you'll like this one too.

To Umbra8191: Thanks and enjoy!

To Naomi-nami16: Thanks and as for your wondering. Chaos. Pure uncontrolled chaos. Wish Luffy and her crew luck, cause she will definitely need it. Anyways, thanks for the review again and enjoy!

To IndigoButterfly: Shanks is the last thing on her mind when it comes to people she should be watching out for. Especially after Ace comes so close to catching her. And YES! I am still the Master Typing Ninja! Bow before-I'm gonna stop there before I say something stupid. Anyways thanks for the review and you are not a cruel person. I'm the cruel one for getting her into this mess. Anyways, enjoy!

To weirn018: I understand. Oh he won't go that far, but yeah, Luffy's in a lot of trouble. Anyways thanks and enjoy!

To Starbell Fairy: He's not a stalker! He's just really over-protective. But seriously thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Because I'm the authur, and it seemed like a good place to stop. Now stiffin' up that upper lip and prepare to see utter chaos! I'm joking, in honesty, I don't think this chapter may be completely exciting. I'm debating skipping the fights, if any, and just going to a scene where they are all on Whitebeard's ship or doing a semi-fight scene, somehow managing to throw the Commanders overboard, and running away. Guess we'll see won't we. Thanks for ther review and enjoy!

To Aoi Usa: Thank you Marco! And thank you Aoi Usa for the review. Ah! SO that's what you meant...Thanks! But which one? Oh well, anyways thanks again for the review and enjoy!

To well: Thanks and glad you like them all so much. I'll try and keep things interesting so please continue to enjoy them!

To lunarmidnightwolf: Thanks, glad you liked it so much. Please enjoy this one as well!

To Shiary: Glad you thinks it so awesome. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Vampire Revan: Hey Mihawk. How does she get his underwear...And Shiary, be nice! I don't need the man traumatized! And bump the marines! They are all crappy and evil in One Piece! Each and everyone of them! Anyways thanks for the review, and enjoy! And Smoker you better have you butt over here by the time I reach Sabaody Archepelago or so help me Vampire Revan's destruction of your underwear will be the least of your worries! Anways, thanks again!

To weirn018: That's fine, and thanks for the review! Enjoy!

Episode Summary: Four of the Whitebeard commanders face off against the Straw Hats in hopes of finally getting the renegade eleven year old captain home where she belongs. But the girl's pensive, and she doesn't like it when you manhandle her crew. Things get fiery as tempers flare and people yell.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 16: Interventions &amp; More Close Calls!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last time-<strong>

_"Oh really now? Well then I guess we got a fight on our hands right Ace?" All Luffy could think as she and her crew turned to face their new "guests" was only two words: 'Oh no...'_

**Now-**

Luffy was beginning to question if she may have been cursed at some point along the way. Because really, it seemed that today was just getting worser and worser. First she nearly gets caught by her brother, then the Marines chase her down, and then she nearly gets caught by what is appearently a friend of his, and now she was facing her brother, and what must have been three of his crewmates, including the pineapple head from earlier.

"Luffy, you are in so much trouble right now..." To make things worse, and though she couldn't really blame him, he was obviously, and extremely mad. And not above causing severe bodily harm to her crew. Just great.

"Uh...Hey Ace...How you been?" Let it never be said that she wasn't brave when it truly counted, but an angry Ace made even Luffy fear for her own safety. Ace tched as he stood up, his three friends behind him. One of them seemed at least a little less likely massacre her whole crew, but he was probably just putting on a friendly face to put her at ease. For all she knew, he was probably just as close to blowing up as the others. Luffy just prayed they'd let her crew live.

"Oh just dandy! Considering the fact that not only did you completely disregard what I and even Sabo told you to do, you still went out to become a pirate!" Ace snapped at her. Luffy shrunk back in slgiht fear as the three men blocked her crew from intervening in anyway. She could hear one of them demand for them to move. Only to hear a good thunk, signifying somebody had hit the floor none too gently. This made Luffy forget her fear of her brother and snap at the three men.

"Don't you lay a hand on them!" She rounded on them. Ace redrew her attention back to him as he got in her way.

"Monkey D. Luffia!-" Luffy averted her gaze to her feet at that. Ace had never called her by her real name before, it meant he was really mad at her, "-Your friends should be the least of your worries right now! Now I wouldn't so mad if you had waited like you were supposed to! But you didn't! You're only eleven! You could have gotten yourself killed, or worse! I don't want to have to bury my little sister early, and neither does Sabo! How-" THWACK!"UGH!" **_THUNK!_ **Everybody's eyes widened as Ace hit the floor, a hand shaped welt the size of Mannasas on his face. He winced as he remembered that despite being a Logia user, Luffy could still hit him, and make it hurt worse then it should. He looked up at his younger sister, who was now glaring at him with near stone-cold eyes. She turned her gaze to the three commanders behind him and glared them down.

Luckily Captain Pampadour and Pineapple Head were good at bringing peace back to an unsettled situation or things could've gotten a lot uglier.

"Ok, ok! Let's not try and kill each other yet!" Captain Pampadour said as he helped Ace up from the floor. Ace rubbed his now beet red cheek, which was welling slightly from the vicious hit Luffy had given him.

"Thanks Thatch." the man, appearently Thatch, nodded as Pineapple Head stepped up to the other two's side.

"Now before osmebody does or says something else we will all regret, how about we sit down and talk about this like the grownups, most of us, are." Pineapple Head said as he began digging in his pocket. He pulled out a transponder snail and began talking into it as he eyed Luffy's crew, which were still being held back by his fellow commander, "Hey Pops, we got her, and her crew." the man said as suddenly a rather giant ship appeared. Luffy's eyes widened as she looked back at them.

Now Luffy was all for being reasonable when it came right down to it, but she really couldn't risk being dragged home now. Besides, she had several promises to keep with her crew, and she wasn't about to fail at them.

"Blast it all!" Luffy got into a stance, as she began concentrating on the sea water around the ship. Ace panicked as he tried to stop her, but he was a little too slow. "Screw settling down!" Suddenly the whole ship began to rock until finally two large pillars of water arose out of the sea. The four men gaped in shock, expressions borderlining a good panic attack when the two pillars lurched forward and engulfed all four of them, then did a u-turn and crashing into the ship behind them. They wind up out-cold, but still alive and onboard the gigantic ship. Things only got more hectic and out of control when Luffy decided that the ship was bit too close for comfort.

She did an abrupt turn and made a pushing motion in the air. The giant ship rocked insistently and suddenly the waves rose high, coming inbetween the giant ship and the Merry-Go. The wave forcibly pushed the other ship back, and then pushed Luffy's ship forward and farther ahead.

"LUFFY!" Ace's voice called out. She could see him as their ship disappeared as it entered the mouth of a large river.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ace and the Whitebeard Pirates-<strong>

Thatch, Jozu, and Marco were all still hacking out sea water and trying to recover rom Luffy's little episode. Ace himself hadn't Luffy exhibit that kinda control in years, not since they were little, and Luffy still had near zero control over her powers.

"Blast it all!" Ace swore as his little sister had not only come close to nearly killing them, though that was obviously not her intention, and gotten away, again. Marco came up and put a hand on his shoulder, causing Ace to turn to the man.

"Ace, Pops wants to see you." He stated. Marco still seemed, as shocking as it could be considering the man showed about as much expression on his face as Ace didn't eat, shook up from Luffy's little and violent show.

"It's about Luffy, isn't it?" Marco just stared at the ground for a bit before responding, Thatch and Jozu joining them,

"Ace, your little sister's strong. I don't think we can just take her home any longer. And I think Pops is thinking along that line of thought as well." Marco sighed as he motioned for the exhausted and frayed fire user to follow him, "C'mon, you too Jozu, Thatch." They headed for the Captain's Quarters when Thatch froze, patting himself before finally swearing loudly.

"What is it Thatch?" Ace looked at the man,

"My Devil Fruit! It's missing!" The three commanders looked at him in shock,

"Oh great. Thatch don't worry, we'll see if we can find it later. For now, Pops is waiting." Thatch pouted but nodded and followed as the others continued their journey to their captain. Ace halted at the door for a split second, a sinking feeling of knowing where exactly that Devil Fruit was.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the Straw Hats-<strong>

Luffy was tired, they all were. But they were still together, and Luffy knew that they weren't about to abandon her. Not ever. They had made a promise to each other, and Luffy had more then proven that she was not about to go back on them anytime soon. So they stayed.

"Huff...Way too many close calls today...Huh?" Luffy looked down as she felt her foot hit something. there was a purple fruit on the deck, and it looked familiar.

Luffy's eyes widened in recognition as she picked it up, looking abou tot make sure that nobody had seen the fruit. She remembered how Zoro and the others had talked about it being okay to keep secrets, long as it didn't get them all killed or hurt anyone in the end. So they could keep their secrets, unless that secret suddenly became dangerous, in which case they needed to tell the others. So Luffy decided to put this in her "closet full of skeletons", or so to speak, and tucked it away. She muttered silently as she headed for bed, tired from today's events, and also quite seriously regretting what she had done to her older brother and his friends earlier. She knew Ace would forgive her, but still, she'd have to apologize the next time she saw him, which would hopefully be on better terms then this time.

"Devil Fruit...Pretty." Luffy stated as she went to bed finally.

* * *

><p>AN. Thanks for reading, and no I did not like having Luffy attack Ace and the others. That's just how this chapter turned out. Sorry if it's short. Anyway please review and don't worry, nobody get hurt during Luffy's little episode. Really she just didn't want to be caught and forced to go home. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it and bye!

Luffy: See ya!


	17. Episode 17: Fight Aboard the Moby Dick!

A/N. Ok! The Master Typing Ninja is on a slight roll! So thanks for the reviews everyone! And as for what Luffy is going to do with the Yami Yami no Mi, is anybody's guess, cause I'm pulling all of this out of my butt, and the plots just being dragged along for the ride, and being made up as we go. Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and this chapter is Whitebeard Pirate-centric, focusing on Whitebeard, Ace, Marco, Thatch, and a bit of Jozu.

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Yes, I think I'm going to make this an important part of the story eventually, and if so, you guys probably aren't going to like what I do with it. Anyways thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Umbra8191: Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Aoi Usa: Thanks and I hope you continue to love it!

To weirn018: Thanks, and you will find out.

To Shiary: Thanks, and yeah, sorry about that. And Thatch is still alive, and so is Teach unfortunately, he doesn't know that Thatch lost the Devil Fruit, though, or that he even had it to begin with. So no problems with despicable monster for now. I don't know what I'm gonna do about that man though, maybe have him fall overboard one of these episodes and blame it on karma.

To IndigoButterfly: Thanks, and finally somebody corrects me on that! I am so sorry, but there are wordds I don't know how to spell, worse is one of them. If it appears in this story, it's because it looks and sounds gramatically correct to me. Again, sorry. My grammer runs on whether it sounds correct or not, if it does, I leave it be and move on. And hope somebody corrects it for me and cares to point it out so I can stop making that mistake. And yeah, I may have gone a bit of overkill during that fight, but it just seemed like something Luffy would do in situations like that when she risks breaking a promise with those she, or he in canon, considers as valuable people in his/her life. Such as her crew, and Ace. Thanks again for the review, and please enjoy.

Thanks for the review guys! I think I'll be publishing a new One Piece fanfic sometime this week or next week. Anyways, time for episode summary and disclaimer!

Episode Summary: The Whitebeard Pirates hit a rock in the road thanks to the very recent escape of one Monkey D. Luffia, the eleven year old sister of their 2nd Division commander Ace. With Ace in a bitter mood and tensions running high, everything, including their familial relationships may be at risk when the boy seems to start regressing in behavior. But can Marco stand back and watch as Ace falls between the cracks, with no one to catch him. Heck no! Whitebeard's not about to allow any of his son's to do anything stupid that could get them killed though. And what's this? Wise words from the shadows, spoken by an ever mindful mother. **Warning: May be some slight, or major OOCness and this chapter may be kinda depressing.**

Luffy: Wait! Meat? WHERE?

Me: Luffy there is no meat here currently.

Luffy: *sulks causing me to hug her in a comforting manner*

Me: Oh Luffy it's fine, we'll get you a nice big juicy steak later ok?

Luffy: Yay!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 17: Fight aboard the Moby Dick!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On Board the Moby Dick-<strong>

Whitebeard was laying in his bed with a bottle of alcohol in his hand, guzzling it down in seconds. Next to him stood a forlorn Thatch and Marco, a contemplative Jozu, and a highly stressed Ace. The man knew that latter of the four was having a very rough time with his younger sister's antics and the fact that the girl's main goal in life was to cause him as much difficulty as possible, though he knew she didn't mean to be a problem. But what could you expect when you had a brother like Ace. Whitebeard could only imagine what their older brother was going through, if Ace had it this bad, Sabo, the oldest of what was appearently three pirate siblings was most likely in a worser condition.

"C'mon Ace cheer up!" Thatch had been trying in vain to get the young man to at least give him a tired smile, anything to show that the 2nd division commander was going to be okay. No such luck as of yet, and Thatch was getting worried. Almost everybody on the ship was getting worried about the walking fire-hazard, and for good reason.

According to Marco, Ace hadn't been eating a whole lot like normal, in fact, he ha been eating a lot less then normal, to the point of going days on end without food unless Marco forced him to stop his searching and eat. The man hadn't been sleeping too much either. At the rate Ace was going, finding his wayward sister should be the least of his worries. He'd probably collapse before then, though he had already gotten quite close to catching the girl, heck she had been within reach when she decided to screw acting civil and behaving and attacked them, though without the intent to kill, as she had even bothered to make sure that the four commanders landed on the deck of the Moby Dick safely. And she had been straigning to control the pillars of water from what it had looked like.

"Ace, don't beat yourself up over this. We'll find her. From the looks of it, they won't be leaving Alabasta for awhile." Marco attempted to reassure the overtly-worried brother. It had little affect, and barely a reaction from the boy, and Marco was beginning to debate whether Ace was even concious or almost dead on his feet. He was answered finally when Ace decided to pry his eyes from his feet and the wooden floor, and looked at Whitebeard with a gaze the old pirate captain hadn't seen in near three years since he'd gotten the stubborn fool to join. Whitebeard was beginning to feel concern for the boy, worried that he might start regressing in behavior and start acting like everything that breathes was the enemy again.

"Pops...Luffy...she's not a bad kid Pops. you know that right?" Whitebeard nodded, noticing the pleading look in his eyes. The boy truly loved his sister, and didn't want her to get hurt or worse out there. He didn't want to have to bury his little sister at the young age of eleven, and Whitebeard knew it all too well.

"I know Ace, I know, and we'll find her. She had the princess of this country with her, which means she's most likely not leaving for awhile." Ace just sighed forlornly and they all watched as the commander's shoulders slumped. The boy was really way too stressed out to be even close to healthy.

"Ace, everything's going to okay, you'll see." Thatch tried to reassure the man again, but was ignored as Ace just shrugged him off. Thatch's expression fell as Ace turned to leave, stopping only to give what sounded close to being a warning, a near threat from the boy to the man he saw as a father,

"Pops...Don't do something you're gonna regret. When it comes to Luffy, a lot of things can go wrong, and I mean a lot of things." the boy left, leaving a near devistated Thatch and Marco, and a solemnly silent Jozu. Whitebeard himself was close to swearing out loud, cursing all the Gods he knew of and then some for the misfortune they seemed so intent on bringing down upon the unfortunate hot-headed commander. Marco did the swearing for him, enough to startle everyone still present as the normally relaxed first mate put a good sized hole in the wall before storming out of the room.

"Marco! Where are you going!" Thatch called as he followed Marco out of the room, Jozu and Whitebeard not far behind him. They watched in slight stupification as the man stomped his way to deck almost running into sevral crewmembers, apologizing of course, and prepared to transform. He was stopped though by a Haki infused hand from Thatch, effectively negating his transformation for the moment. Thatch was looking quite distressed at the moment.

"Marco you need to stop and calm down! Before you do something we'll all regret!" Thatch pleaded uncharacteristically. It almost made Marco hesitate, almost. Marco growled warningly instead and yanked his arm out of Thatch's grasp before giving him a very warning look.

"Thatch, don't try to stop me, I am going to go get Ace's sister, and I am bringing her back here if it kills me!" Thatch was vehement in disuading the man from the action though,

"That's part of what I'm afraid will happen Marco! I want to find Ace's sister as bad as you too. Heck, the man's talked so fondly about the kid so much I almost feel like she's my little sister too. True he never told us much except her personality, but still! Marco, you go and getting yourself killed isn't going to solve anything. It'll just make things worse, not just for us, but for Luffy too!" Marco felt his anger sudsiding, Thatch was winning on his reasoning, but then he remembered the expression on Ace's face, and he just got riled up again.

"Thatch, we are losing Ace! All of this, the chasing and the close calls, they're becoming too much! Ace is close to having a mental breakdown because his sister is at a constant risk now, and all the money in the world says she doesn't even realize it herself! One close, no TWO close calls, and the man's near threatened Pops! We are losing Ace Thatch, I won't let it happen." Marco turned to take off as Thatch looked desperately toward Whitebeard who immediately took it as his signal to calm this unintentional mess. His solution was actually quite simple, as for as long as the man had known the Phoenix, he knew that when it came to times like this, it was near impossible to reason with him verbally. So you had to handle it physically.

Whitebeard reached out, and within seconds snatched the near flaming man from the air, using Haki to again defuse the transformation, forcing Marco back into his human form. The man was about to yell an glare, but stopped short when he saw the look in his father-figure's eyes. Marco fell silent looking at the wooden boards of the deck he was sitting on.

"Marco, Thatch is right, and you know it. Now calm down and think for a couple of minutes before you go storming about looking for something when you don't know where to find them in the first place. Alabasta's big, by a lot of standards, trying to find the brat will be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. We're all high strung a bit of lately, we need to think this threw. If anything we could make the situation worser for Luffia and far more stressful for Ace instead of making things better." Marco sighed as he resigned himself to the scolding. He felt very similar to a little kid at that moment, a little kid that was about to do something stupid and just make things worse. Marco was about to say something when he felt a burning sensation on his rear end. In near five seconds he was yowling in pain with Whitebeard, Jozu, and Thatch gazing into the air as the man defied gravity without tranforming.

"His butt's on fire..." Thatch said absently as they all wondered how that had managed to happen. Their attention was drawn from Marco to the source of suddne hysterical laughing.

"Ace...How did you manage that?" Jozu asked in shock, as from what he could remember, Ace couldn't burn Marco no matter how hard he tried. Ace was, to their utter shock, laughing his head off, despite his behavior from earlier.

"Ace..." Marco growled warningly as he landed on the deck, rubbing his burnt rear end as it healed, albeit slowly. Ace just approached the man, before falling silent. Everything seemed to grow more intense until Ace finally socked Marco straight across the face, sending the man flying back some, though not much, as it seemed the 2nd commander had pulled his punch, quite a bit in fact. "Waht the-" Marco didn't get to finish as Ace pulled him up by his jacket collar and shook him slightly before speaking, his face, for once in his sarcastic life, serious,

"Marco, I never asked you to go on some half-baked adventure in search for my renegade little sister, and get yourself possibly killed in the process." Ace began releasing the shocked looking Phoenix, "Yes, I am admittedly stressed thanks to my sister's careless and carefree antics, but Marco, trying to hunt her down and then dragging her back, as tempting as it is, isn't going to solve anything." Marco just sighed as he spoke up, rubbing the back of his head,

"Well then Ace, what do you expect me to do? You aren't eating, and you're starting to scare all of us. It's like we're losing you, and I don't want that to happen. I-" Ace shut him up by doing something that usually had the roles reversed. He clapped Marco upside the back of his head, smirking at him in a way that just screamed Ace.

"Marco, I'm not leaving. You guys are my family, same as Luffy and Sabo. I wouldn't leave even if you paid me to do so. You couldn't convince me to leave for all the money in the world!" Ace said. They all seemed to relax slightly, though Marco himself was still pensive. "It looks like you guys misunderstood what I said earlier though." Ace stated as he got strange looks from the other four

"What do you mean?" Jozu asked,

"I mean that you guys seem to have taken what I said as a threat. I didn't mean it liek that, it was a warning. Luffy's a magnet for any and all kinds of trouble ranging from minor to just plain deadly." Ace explained, "She's not someone who does anything without a reason, but she can get herself into some pretty dangerous and stupid messes without trying to hard too. I don't want you guys getting hurt because you went looking for Luffy to help me feel better. It would do nothing except make me angry and Luffy sad and guilty, and a guilty Luffy's almost as annoying as a troublesome one." Ace exagerated slightly, efficiently breaking the serious mood of the scene at least a little.

"But-" Marco tried, though not sure what he was going to say exactly. Ace wouldn't let him object though,

"No, we'll find my little sister together. As Pops always said, your family is my family." Ace quoted slightly, grinning mischievously as he disuaded the remaining tension in the air.

"Ace, not to ruin a perfectly good bonding moment, though I probably did, but you stated that you sister doesn't do anything without a reason." Ace looked at Thatch as he answered the question.

"Yeah, Luffy doesn't do anything without a reason or cause. Especially if it has to do with a promise she's made." Ace stated. Luffy had made a rpomise with him and Sabo when the two had left for their journeys, that she wouldn't leave until she was at least 17 years old. But she had left 6 years earlier then she was supposed to, the cause for the initial confusion on why she ahd left, which Ace had neglected to reassese during his whole search for her. Now that he had seen her again, and knew that she was safe, he had begun to look over possible reasons for Luffy early journey out.

"So why would she leave, and why does a promise matter in this?" This time it was Marco, who had officially calmed down, and wasn't about to jump ship and go on fruitless searches just yet.

"Well, that's what I've been trying to figure out since earlier, and actually a promise is what had me so confused in the first place." Ace started, quickly elaborating when he got a combination of confused looks. "Luffy promised both me and Sabo the day we left home to start our individual journeys as pirates, that she wouldn't leave home till she was at least 17. And Luffy, no matter what, would never break a promise. That's why she attacked earlier. She most likely made a promise with her crew, and that's what caused her to attack us. Uner any other circomstances, Luffy wouldn't have ever done that, especially with knowledge that we were Devil Fruit users. But she did. She had a reason though, of that I'm sure of. And she also has a reason for running away." They all nodded as Whitebeard suddnely spoke up,

"We should continue this back in my cabin. Less ears to hear." They all nodded as they headed back to continue the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Alabasta-<strong>

It was unbearbly hot for most people unaccustomed to the hot weather of the desert, which a place of extremes where it was either too cold or too hot. The woman, the famed and feared Lariana D. Rose stood in the sweltering sun, humming a lullaby she wasn't willing to forget just yet. She turned to the sky and suddenly spoke up as the sun began to dip under the horizon, signaling the extreme cold that was about to set it,

"Everything has a reason, and nothing is done without it. For nothing can exist without a reason. But there is always one who defies it with a gusto, eh My darling Luffia?"

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Whitebeard's cabin-<strong>

They watched as Ace began another comical scene of anger induced spitting of fire from the various parts of his body and a good new string of swear words none of them knew he knew. They had finally figured out whyLuffy had run away, and now Ace was close to strangling his own grandfather for his insistent stupidity. They'd figured had tried to pull something, and in Luffy's attempt to honor one the promises they ahd all amde together growing up, Luffy set out earlier then she was supposed to. If Garp, the blasted idiot hadn't tried to do whatever had caused their current mess involving the reckless eleven year old, then they wouldn't have this problem right now.

"I'm going to kill that Old Geezer!" Ace stated simply as he punched yet another hole in the wall. Yep, Garp was dead!

* * *

><p>AN. Yeah, so this was because I felt like I wasn't putting enough emphasis on Ace and the Whitebeard crew. Eventually I'm going to type up a chapter concerning Sabo and how he's dealing with his sisters absence, when it fits into the storyline of course. Hope you guys liked it, and thanks for reading. See ya!

Luffy: Bye!


	18. Episode 18:Croc Beatdown & Party with WB

A/N. Ok! Here's the next episode. Enjoy please! Review Replies!

To Naomi-nami16: Hey! It's okay, no need to feel bad, IndigoButterfly did the same thing, except they forgot, so it's okay. At least you reviewed right? And thanks for the review. Glad you thought it was cute, and yes, poor Marco with a burned butt is funny. Yay is right, and Ace is actually quite proud of himself, considering the fact it took him 17 episodes to finally figure it out. And Ace finally figured out that last part. Anyways, thanks again for the review and enjoy!

To Thrill-Pair-All-the-Way: Luffy is fine for now, though what I'm going to do concerning that blasted Devil Fruit I have no idea. For now Luffy will hold on to it. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Aoi Usa: Hey you two, no plotting Garp's death yet! I still need him concious, not in the hospital for a century and a half. (Garp: Thank you.) Don't thank me yet, you ignoramus! After you've done and served your purpose you're all theirs. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To IndigoButterfly: Nope! Marco & Whitebeard's might be, but Ace is definetly not, and I'm not sure about Thatch's and Jozu's. Ace just knows how Garp is and remembers that the Old Fart was always harping on them as kids and insisting that the three of them [Sabo, Ace, & Luffy] would be what he wanted them to be when they grew up. So Ace figured Garp tried to pull something stupid that had Luffy run away. Most likely concerning the fact that he wants Luffy to get married, so he probably jumped the gun and tried to force it on her. So yeah, that was Ace's thought pattern during that particular conversation. The others just sat and watched, making suggestions here and there. Anyways, thanks for understanding the grammer thing, and I have that problem with who, whose, whom, and who's. Really, I'm pretty sure whoever made the english language and grammer is rolling over in their grave right now because of me. As for the rest, you got it, and thanks for the review. And you better not fail all that homework or else I'll feel bad! Anyways, enjoy!

To Rell: Glad you liked it and thanks for the review! Enjoy!

To weirn018: Thanks and yes Garp is in a lot of trouble. But first on their agenda is getting Luffy back.

To Vampire Revan: Yo Sengy-chan! And I got one more question conernning that key thing. Why don't one of you take it from her and hide it so she can't get ahold of your stuff? And hahah! Garp screams like a two year old little girl! And yes, Luffy is getting into more trouble, in fact. This chapter is full of it. After all, this is the part where Luffy kicks Crocodile's butt and gets her bounty bumped up. Now get out of here you Marine Scum! I don't want to see you in front of me, you make me sick! (Does the looking down so much she's looking up thing that Boa Hancock does.) [Boa Hancock: Wow, she's almost as good as me now...I should get to teaching Luffy that when she gets old enough for it to work properly...] Thanks for the review!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Glad you like it so much! Thanks and I will. Enjoy the fanfic.

To whiteicewolf: Thanks, and Sabo has already figured it out, and he is very angry at Garp. Thanks for the review again, and enjoy!

Ok! thanks guys for all your support. Now I'm hoping one of you can answer this question for me, but you know how has a sister website called fictionpress, right? Well what this website says about it confuses me, could one of you explain it if you know about it. Cause now I'm curious about it myself. Anyways, on to summary and disclaimer!

Oh yeah, and before I forget, my impatience has caught up with me again, and so as a result, I'm skipping a lot of the stuff and going straight to Luffy's final battle with Crocodile. Sorry about that, but you can blame my impatience. Also, you all are welcome in advance, as Teach is about to get his butt handed to him, again. Really I hate that guy and want to get him out of the way now instead of later. See you Giant Dark Idiot who killed Ace and has forever placed himself on my list of character I absolutely hate and would love to get rid of.

Episode Summary: Luffy and Crocodile battle for one last time, and from past experience, Crocodile things he's won. But what he doesn't know is that it's a bad idea to anger the sea, especially when your weak against water. There's more as Whitebeard, Ace, Thatch, Jozu, and Marco come to help out a little, and finally get this blasted mess involving the eleven year old over. But first, to take care of a Sand Brat and traitorous Idios Maximus.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 18: Crocodile Beat Down &amp; Party with WB!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Tomb of the Kings in Alubarna-<strong>

Luffy stood protectively in front of one Ms. All-Sunay, who had almost been killed by her former partner in crime, Crocodile, a.k.a. Mr. 0. Luffy herself, had nothing against the woman, as despite what she had done while under Crocodile's employement, she had saved Luffy's life, and had helped, albeit discreetly, on several different occasions. To say Luffy was fond of the woman was an understatement. In fact, she was planning on recruiting the woman if she didn't disappear as the former Baroque Works agent seemed to find so good a habit to keep. But Luffy was digressing.

Corcodile was glaring at the child who he oculd have sworn he left for dead in the desert outside of that pitiful once-was oasis. Truly the girl was proving to be a good thorn in his side. He growled as he spoke a warning to the child,

"You seem to have a death wish brat! After all there is no way you can beat me, you've already been defeated by me multiple times, and almost died as well." Luffy made no indication she cared what he thought about her chances of winning. And certainly not intimidated by the much larger man either. Really she was just an annoying brat, way in over her head, as she seemed to think it such a bright idea to challenge a Shichibukai. Luffy must have had the ability to read his thoughts, as Luffy spoke up,

"Rank and status mean nothing. They can easily be bought after all. You may hold the title of Warlord, but you are just a another Devil Fruit user like me, and even you can be beat. You are no God! And we al know it." Luffy stated in one of her more profound and mature beyond her years moments. She took the time to look back at Ms. All-Sunday,

"Can you please take Mr. King-san and go outside. I'll hold off Crocy-chan here. You just worry about getting King-san and yourself outside." Ms. All-Sunday hesitated, before finally nodding and aking the unconcious man, running toward the exit, a silent pray that the young eleven year old who had just saved her life, was going to be okay if she left her alone to fight what could be considered a cruel monster to most men.

When Luffy was sure that Ms. All-Sunday and the king were safe and far from the battle, Luffy got down low to the ground and prepared to fight. Crocodile took a stance as well, fully intent on killing the girl that would dare stand in his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside-<strong>

Luffy's crew watched with the recently arrived, and injured, Ms. All-Sunday and the king. They were staring worriedly at the entrance to the tomb, wanting to help, but none in any condition to do so. Suddenly they heard voices from behind them, and all turned in shock to see some of the commanders from Whitebeard's crew, inculding Ace and the other three they had run into earlier during their stay in the country. With them, was their own captain, who seemed more then a bit contemplative of the crew before them, all battered and beaten as they were, and a big fat man with black, tightly curled hair.

"I'm guessing my little sister got herself in trouble again." Ace spoke with a fairly friendly tone, despite the bad footing they had gotten off of earlier. They all nodded slightly surprised to see so many powerful and dangerous people in one place, though with anything involving Luffy, it seemed that this was a given. Really they needed to print a paper listing the dangers and what were to be expected when signing of for a job with that child. It was just asking for an early death really, but what could any of them say, she was their friend, almost family really, and they would never abandon her because things might get a little hairy. But that was beside the point, righ tnow, they had a good chance of losing the child because she had decided to take on a man that had beaten her outright before. And chances were, that she wouldn't win. But then again, this was Luffy, and Luffy always had a habit of turning things into her favor eventually.

Speaking of the eleven year old captain. She and an exhausted Crocodile came flying out of the ground, much to everybody's shock. Crocodile was dripping wet and glaring death at an equally exhausted Luffy, though said eleven year old didn't seem to mind being soaked to the bone as him, a given considering the fact that the girls Devil Fruit allowed her to not only swim but thrive underwater. Luffy interrupted the seriousness of the situation by having the audacity to apologize in the middle of a battle, a goofy grin threatening to split her face in half.

"Hey Vivi, Mr. King-san. Sorry, but I flooded the ruins!" she had the decency to look embarassed, but the complete idiocy of taking her eyes off of her opponent for even a millisecond as she turned, taking notice fo the new arrivals. Crocodile wasn't one to pass up a chance to throttle the little demon brat and lunged at her. He was met with an abrupt knee being placed in his way, by an intruding and meddlesome 1st Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco the Phoenix. It must be get-in-Crocodile's-way day because everyody seemed to be doing just that, getting in his way! And oh, how he found it so annoying.

"Great, more cockroaches from the woordwork." He stated dryly getting an offended remark from Luffy's older brother and his current annoyance (in his own head, Marco is awesome!).

"HEY!" They said, though Marco was less enthusiastic.

"I'm sorry, I should've said big fat roasting chicken inste-" he didn't get to finish as Luffy randomly jumped over a fuming Marco and clobbered the Shichibukai in the head. They man stood up, albeit wobbly, and was about to get some due revenge, in his own mind of course, when Whitebeard suddenly intervened, living up to his name and title.

Once again, Corocdile was beaten down by the man he may just have hated more then anything in the world.

"I believe that's enough you sand brat. Quit causing trouble and take a nap!" Whitebeard declared as he used his Devil Fruit powers. His hand began to glow as he punched the air infront of Crocodile. The next thing anybody knew, the man was outcold with a lot of blood coming out of past injuries that had been reopened, and some new ones.

"Well, we won't get any objections at least." Ace stated as he not so gently kicked the now unconcious, and borderline dead man. They heard several relieved sighs, followed shortly by a bunch of loud thumps and looked behind them. Only to see Luffy, Vivi, Ms. All-Sunday, and the rest of Luffy's crew collapsed on the ground and tired. Obviously, they had gone through a lot. Something caught several of their eyes as a puple fruit rolled out of one of Luffy's unnaturally large pockets, coming to a stop a short distance away from her. Luffy looked at the fruit before standing up and retrieving it, ignoring the shocked looks from the men from the Whitebeard crew. Luffy's crew and Vivi had come to expect Luffy to carry around objects such as Devil Fruits around, and not tell any of them as long as she deemed it wasn't a hazard to anybody's health. She'd tell you if it was going to get you killed though, and would usually leave it be.

"Oops." She stated simply as she placed it back in her pocket, before turning to face the others giving the assembled men from Whitebeard's crew curious looks thanks to their expressions. Ace suddenly spoke up,

"Um...Luffy, where'd you find that?" Luffy blinked as she brought out the purple Devil Fruit she had found earlier that week.

"You mean this?" she recieved several nods from the group of fellow pirates, with the exception of Whitebeard who was taking everything in mild strides in his head, "I found it after I knocked you and your friends off of my ship." She placed a hand on her hip at that last little tale, giving them mischievous looks, "/Why?" She asked beginning to put the Fruit back in her pocket again. Nobody noticed, except for Ms. All-Sunday and Luffy herself, the shocked and greedy look on the fat man's face. They both had to keep their eyes on him, less he do something stupid that could get somebody killed.

"Luffy, um I'm sorry, but you do realize that's a Devil Fruit right?" Luffy noded before saying with utter sarcasm,

"No duh _évidente capitaine_!" Luffy stated, causing everyone but Ace to blink in surprise. Ace hadn't mentioned to anybody in the Whitebeard Pirates that his sister spoke French, and she hadn't used a foreign language infront of her crew in all the time that they had known her. Ace twitched slightly in irritation as he snapped in annoyance at his little sister, who seemed to be in the mood for being an utter pest at the moment,

"I thought I told you to stop mixing up two languages! I can't understand what your saying!" Ace sighed as his sister laughed, a complete lost case when it came to things like this,

"_Sí, sí, querido hermano mío_!" Luffy said, using Spanish this time. Ace fumed as he really didn't like it when his sister did this. It was cool that his sister could speak certain languages somewhat, but it could become very trying when you didn't know exactly what she was saying. The good thing was she was curtious enough to not do it very often, only to tease and annoy her two older brother's on occasion, and even then it was rare, preferring the almighty prank wars they dabbled in instead, though those usually had a tendency to get out of hand.

"Ace, you really need to start telling us a little more about your sister, because I'm not sure how many more of her surprises I can take!" Ace looked at him slightly, a strange expression on his face as he spoke up,

"You guys didn't ask." Marco and Jozu snapped at the man in annoyance as Ace laughed sheepishly. Really they expected this from Ace, as he was one who didn't talk about his family much, and when he did, it was with as little information as possible. This lead to some silent rules in the Pirate crew he helped manage, that you didn't ask Ace about his family, you just accepted what he told you and left it at that. If you tried to ask him about said family, you would either get very round about answers, a complete change of topic following a good distraction, or he would dismiss himself from your presence in the most indirect manner possible. This caused several communication problems with the boy as he seemed dead set on keeping his childhood and history seperate from his current life.

This extended to any and all immediate family members such as Sabo and Luffy, as they hadn't even known that the renowned Blue Gentleman was his older brother, or that Luffy had eaten a Devil Fruit. Luckily for them, he had bothered to tell them all, before any confrontations occured, that his grandfather was the legendary hero of the marines, Garp the Fist. It had saved them a lot of trouble with explanations and awkward moments that had become easily avoided. It seemed that the trait of secrecy was hereditary though, as Luffy had appearently neglected to tell her crew about her linguistics skill and the Devil Fruit on top of that. She had also appearently neglected to tell them about her familial ties earlier when she had first met some of the present commanders, and her brother. But they were all digressing from the matter at hand.

Luffy was smiling mischievously when she suddenly disappeared from view. The fat man who had come with them had appeared suddenly behind Luffy, and appearently she didn't trust him enough to let him stay behind her back. She reappeared next to Ms. All-Sunday.

Now for anyone who had known Luffy long enough, such as her two older brothers, and the people who had helped raise her, Luffy was an astounding judge of character. By only noticing minute behavioral changes, she could assese whether a person could be trusted or not. This astounded Ace, for as far as he knew, Luffy had yet to have been wrong about a single person's behavior. If she ever was, Ace had no idea. So imagine everyone's shock when Ace placed a flaming hand at the fat man's throat, a warning gaze being set on him.

"What you were planning on doing to my little sister? Hm Teach?" Ace bit out, anger rolling off of him in waves. Teach gulped as he wondered how Ace had figured it out, quickly chalking it up to the eleven year old's movements from the place where she was standing before to next to the woman with the cowboy hat.

"Noth-" He tried to lie, only for Ace to nearly rip his head off as he swung a flame imbued fist at him,

"LIAR! Now tell me Teach, NOW! hat were you going to do to my little sister?" flames were now pouring threateningly off of Ace, much to the shock of his own crewmembers.

"Ace what do you mean? This is Teach, isn't he a friend? He's in your own division!" Marco tried to calm the infuriated man down before he did something they'd all regret. Ace almost took Marco out as well as he rounded on him with a cold glare, which softened slightly in apology, before turnign it back on Teach.

"Luffy can tell whether a person can be trusted or not. Teach can't be trusted. She moved away from him, and she wouldn't do that unless she felt threatened by him." Ace said as he stepped closer to the man in question, "So I ask you again, what were you going to do to my little sister? Kill her?" Teach looked aobut nervously as he tried to come up with a way out of his current mess. He was after the Deivl Fruit, the Yami Yami no Mi, that his sister had somehow procured, and was going to cut her in the arm to catch her unawares enough to grab it and bale out.

He hadn't expected the girl to catch onto what he was doing and move away from him. Let alone for Ace to start attacking. He knew that, comrade or not, he'd kill him for what he had attempted. Though it was obvious Ace knew his sister could handle herself, seen by how far she had come in the Grand Line already, and only at age eleven, for her to move that far away from him obviously meant that she was on her utmost gaurd right now, and was most likely a little afraid of the man.

"U-uh-uh!" He didn't get to answer as Luffy suddenly spoke up, her voice unusually cold in tone.

"You know Mr. Teach. It's not nice to try and battle the sea. You'll lose, badly, and what will have to show for the effort. Your head on a platter and a tombstone is what!" The ground began to shake slightly as water poured out from the flooded tomb. It took the shape of a giant hand before finally lashing out at the unfortuante (and I use that term loosely) man. "Karma must really hate you right now." Was all that was said as everyone stepped back, the hand finally falling on a screaming Teach, dragging him into the flooded tombs.

Luffy suddenly yawned as she sat down, propping herself against a calm Ms. All-Sunday, who had expected something like this, as she knew Luffy could be cold if the situation so desired. The woman had a feeling that Luffy's normal personality was occasionaly usurped by another one, gifted on to her by the Devil Fruit she had eaten.

This personality, was colder, a bit more cruel, and was not as likely to forgive easily as she did usually. It made Luffy seem like, in many ways, a personification of the very ocean itself. As the sea was never forgiving to those who went against it, as Luffy had so eloquently put; it cold, cruel, and would eat you up, only to spit you out again and force you to face that same terror once more. Trully it was a fearsome thing to face, and not something that wanted to trifle with. Luffy was proof, as she was a rare exception to the rules. A Devil Fruit user loved by the sea.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on in the week-<strong>

The Whitebeard Pirates had been very discreet in getting themselves settled in Alubarna and Vivi's home, and were kind and curtious enough to not make any messes. Luffy,with help from her older brother, Thatch, and Whtiebeard had convinced the injured Ms. All-Sunday, reintroduced as Nico Robin, to stay. Luffy had then proceeded to push and prod for the woman to join her crew; Luffy's reasoning being that Robin was really smart, and very nice. Robin was amused by Luffy's childish behavior after her episode, furthering her belief in the unintentional split personality that the girl had, and was even more reinforced when she asked Ace if Luffy had ever acted like that before. Her crew had also accounted, though they were extremely few, that Luffy had acted like that before, and Ace had also agreed as well.

Robin didn't delve any further then that though, as she knew that no matter how much digging she did, she wouldn't be able to fix the problem just yet. It most likely stemmed from a lack of control of her powers, as Luffy didn't seem to have fully mastered them yet, even admitting it herself. Robin would just have to wait and watch, and understand that yes, Luffy was indeed blessed by the sea, but that in her own way, she was also cursed. At least for now anyway. Robin was sure the eleven year old would eventually master her Devil Fruit abilities, and when she did, that split personality, the one that reminded her of the unforgiving sea, would go away finally. But I digress.

Eventually, Luffy had suceeded in getting Robin to join Luffy's crew and thus celebrated, managing to get the whole of Whitebeard's crew involved, including the nurses who she had manged to convince, much to whitebeard's own delight, to leave the poor old man alone and let him drink himself sick for once without all the harping and raving. Or as she put it so eloquently, "He's a big boy now, and doesn't need a bunch of pretty ladies smothering him. Though I'm sure he's grateful for your hard work." quote unquote and straight out of the horses mouth. After that sevral things happened and things got way out of hand, including a little incident involving Thatch, Ace, and a karoake machine that Luffy had found and had the bright idea of showing off to the others. It had become official that nobody was to allow Thatch to drink himself into enough of a stupor to sing every again. Ace was an exception as sober or not, the boy appearently could outsing a choir of angels.

On another note, Whitebeard had taken a liking to Luffy, and actually to say Whitebeard liked Luffy was an understatement. Heck, at some point during the party, and without anybody's consent or notice, he had started referring to Luffy and her crew as his children. It caught on quickly and without a second thought from anyone, and before they all knew it, Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates were apart of Whitebeard's alliance, and now had a huge family consisting of an uncountable number of older brothers and sisters. It was fun and funny to say the least, as Luffy now had full support and permision to visit when ever she so pleased and without any warning what so ever in her own book. Ace had quited all arguements to this as he explained that warnings weren't Luffy's forte and to just do what they did when he had first come aboard the ship; Go with the flow and let Luffy do her thing.

Luffy herself, had also managed to establish a silent and unspoken rule that Marco was now Luffy's official nap time/narcolyptic induced fit pillow. How this got established was very cute to say the least. Towards the end of the party and while Luffy and Ace were in the middle of an eating contest, as to everyone's utter amazement, Ace hadn't fallen asleep in his food again, as seemed to be the most common place and time for his fits. When Luffy was the one to have her own narcolypsy kick in and fell, dead asleep, into Marco's, who had been sitting behind her drinking a bit, lap. It was never insulted or questioned as Luffy had promptly gotten up the second someone had decided to pick on Marco about it, and all but smashed his brains in against the nearest wall. Yet another silent rule was established with this; Do not pick on Marco for being Luffy's new personal pillow.

After that little scene everything was peaceful, and Teach's appearent plans of betrayal were forgotten along with Teach himself, the night ended on a very good and happy note.

* * *

><p>AN. So what do you guys think? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I tryed to make it as long as possible. Thanks for reading and bye!


	19. Episode 19: A Raise in Bounty!

A/N. Ok! Thanks for your reviews guys! And yes. Yesterday will be forever know as the day I finally got fed up with Teach, didn't want him in my fanfics anymore, and got rid of him in at least one of them already. Anyways, time for review replies.

To whiteicewolf: Good question and thanks for the review. As for Sabo and his crew, probably some time around Saboady Archepelago incident. Anyways, enjoy!

To Alexsasha: Thanks, and yes, her linguistic skills are awesome. And yes, there isn't a limit to her abilities yet. She'll eventually learn to fully control them though. Anyways thanks for the review and enjoy!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: You're welcome, and glad you liked it so much. Here;s the next chapter, and please enjoy!

To weirn018: I know, I'm not sure if she'll run into Shanks any time during her journey in what was supposed to be the Marineford thing. Which will still be happening, I just have a different way of going about it. I don't fill right taking something that life changing out, and besides, I need someway to kill off Bakainu. So this is it. Anyways thanks for the review, and enjoy!

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Thanks and yep,he does. I just skipped that part in the last chapter. And yes, Luffy is going to forever use Marco as a pillow in all of my fanfics. Hehehe...Anyway, thanks for the rview and enjoy!

To Tenshi Mioko: Thanks and I'm glad you're happy with the fanfic. Enjoy!

To Aoi Usa: Thank you and glad you are happy. Ace you better get back here soon because I need you for some of these chapters. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Rell: Glad you liked it so much, and thanks. And yes, Marco being used as a pillow is cute. Anways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

To IndigoButterfly: Thanks and yes, he probably would be doing more then turning in his grave. But anyways, glad you like it so much. And also, My God! You're almost as bad as me when I procrastinate. And heck, I sometimes use Marco as a pillow too, he's really warm and feels nice. Anyways, enjoy!

To Kenshin El: Thanks, and actually yes, I do. I've read both the manga and watched the anime and I guess I'm assuming you have all read and/or watched enough of it to get a feel for the Straw Hat pirates characterization. The Whitebeard Pirates were not given as good a characterization in the show as the Straw Hat pirates though, which is understandable as the whole story was basically about Luffy and his pirates crew, not so much about the other pirates and characters. I just feel there was already enough characterization for the Straw Hat crew, and focused more on characterizing what of the Whitebeard pirates I knew. I guss that made enough sense anyways. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Shiary: He's dead, originally he was going to MIA for as long as I could put it off, but instead I decided, what the heck? I don't actaully need him in the fanfic, I can come up with different reasons for the Marineford arc if I truly didn't want to get rid of it. So yeah, he is dead in this fanfic, forever more. May you reast in pieces Teach. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Naomi-nami16: Thanks and they are very proud of themselves. Yes, Marco will forever be Luffy's pillow for nap time. Anyways, concerning your question, it is actaully a sort of mix of things. Luffy is apart of the Alliance, and she plans on helping Whitebeard when she can, and will do missions for him on the rare occasion when it won't get in the way of whatever she is doing at that moment. She is also under Whitebeard's protection, and recieves help when dealing with messes that may be too much for her and her crew alone. That, and the relationship is more of familial then anything else, what I said before is just the perks. Think of the missions as chores you never want to do, but your parent(s) is/are making you do them anyways. So yeah, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Vampire Revan: Nice negotiating skills, and boys, enjoy the movies, their really good. Thanks and yes Marco is Luffy's new pillow! But she appearently kicked Naomi-nami16 through a wall. The good thing was they knocked out Bakainu, but still poor Naomi-nami16. I shouldn't have put use him as a pillow in that list, if I'd known that'd happen...Anyways, thanks and enjoy.

Ok! Thanks for the reviews again. Now time for summary and disclaimer!

Episode Summary: After the events in Alabasta have passed, Luffy's bounty goes up thanks to her defeat of Crocodile and Alliance with Whitebeard. Let's see how everyone reacts to the raise in bounty, ne?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 19: A Raise in Bounty!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in New World-<strong>

Sabo was conflicted, that much was for sure. On one hand he'd just gotten a call from his younger brother Ace, and found out that Luffy's was fine, safe, and currently apart of the Whitebeard Alliance. Well, at least she was fine and safe. The thing that was so conflicting about the situation wasn't the Whitebeard Alliance, as that was perfectly fine with Sabo. It meant that at least Luffy had friends in high places that were willing to help her when she needed them, and didn't just have to rely on her crew. No, the problem was the tad bit of information he had recieved just after Ace had told him this.

Luffy's bounty had gone up, by at least 70 million beli. Now it was shocking, because it wasn't even public yet that Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates, as the government and all other pirates around, had taken to calling them. But then Ace said that Luffy had battled a Shichibukai, and if none of them had intervenedd when they did, Luffy would have won. Plus, she took down a traitorous member of their own crew. So Luffy deserved her increase in bounty, but Ace was shocked it wasn't higher. A child doing all this, usually warranted that they would be very dangerous when they got older. So they were usually given higher bounties then most by the government, who wanted to get them under control while they still could. Of course something like that was near impossible with Luffy. But annyways.

So the true confliction was whether to jump for joy that Luffy was okay and suceeding at her dream or screaming his head off at everything that moved because Luffy's bounty had become very high, and in under a year no less. She had beaten both Ace's and his own record in the amount of time it took them to get their bounties, and at a very young age. Yep, Luffy was out to make herself known by all. That much was clear, whether she actually meant to or not.

* * *

><p><strong>At Marineford-<strong>

Garp was losing his mind. But then again you couldn't lose what you never had to begin with. And Sengoku was very sure that Garp never had a mind to begin with, one too many drops on the head growing up he assumed. As there was no way a man could be considered sane whem he threw his grandchildren and children into deadly forests, over ravines, and left them on their own in the most dangerous of situations possible.

The three kids he had taken under his wing almost 20 to 9 years ago, including his actual granddaughter, the only one out of the three of the current family that was actually related by blood to Garp, were all pirates now. And he could, to a certain degree, understand why they had done what they did, becoming criminals. It was still inexcusable though. But if he had a choice in the matter, if two of them died, he would at least leave Garp with one grandchild left, at least one. For it could not be helped if one or more of them were killed in their line of work. But that was off topic.

Right now, Sengoku had to deal with a crazed Garp with little to no common sense. But then again, despite the name, common sense wasn't very common. Because if it was, Garp would use the doors like a civil person instead of busting up walls, and his grandchildren would behave, and not make huge messes that everybody had to deal with. Like the current mess. They were down one Shichibukai now, Crocodile couldn't keep his post after losing to an eleven year old pirate.

But then again, it was a given when that very same eleven year old defied all laws that pertained to Devil Fruit users. They were supposed to be weak against the sea, Garp's granddaughter wasn't. They weren't supposed to be able to swim. She did better then that appearently, and according to Garp who finally told him about his granddaughter's strange Devil Fruit abilities, she could even breathe underwater. They definetly weren't supposed to be able to withstand Seastone cuffs. According to one of Captain Smoker's reports, it didn't weaken her like it should have, it made her, even slightly, stronger.

Yep, Garp's granddaughter, "Straw Hat" Luffy, was not of the same cut as the other known Devil Fruit users. She didn't have the same weaknesses, and as far as anyone knew, she had no weaknesses what so ever.

He was beginning to wonder if it would be a better idea if they made her a Shichibukai, better to have her with them, then against them.

"MY LITTLE PRINCESS IS A CRIMINAL! SENGOKU DO SOMETHIINNGG!" _Sigh..._ But first, Garp and his hysterics.

He also had to attend that meeting with the remaining Shichibukai, if any of them show up that is.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the New World-<strong>

Shanks really didn't know what to do. Luffy was definetly trying to honor her promise with him, and her two older brothers. He still remembers when he met both of them, back when they had first started out as pirates. In only a year, both boys had become quite famous. Even more so after they had entered New World. Yep, things were getting fun.

"Benn, please tell me you know how to handle this situation?" They had been looking at Luffy's newest Wanted Poster, recently updated. Seh was quickly working her way into the title of super rookie. And she was suceeding in under half the time her brothers had. Benn just smiled as he answered,

"Be happy for her! Just be preparred to get that hat of yours back by the end of the year or beginning of next. That's how long it will take her to find One Piece. Probably." Benn answered. Suddenly Lucky Roo spoke up as well, adding to the conversation,

"Yeah! She's doing great! Be proud of her, she's trying her best and doing what she can!" Shanks smiled as Lucky Roo took a bite out of lamb chop. They were right, Luffy was doing the best she could, and it wouldn't be right to just get mad at her, when she was just trying to keep her promises to the people she cared about. She was happy, and that's all that really mattered. Besies, he had a better place to focus that anger toward. Luffy's crazed grandfather, Garp. He was the whole reason for the problem in the first place.

"You guys are right, thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>With the Revolutionary Army-<strong>

Dragon was laughing, really his daughter had to be following in her mother's footsteps. In less time then the most feared woman to ever sail the seas, their daughter had managed to get herself a bounty of 100 million beli. Dragon had a feeling it would only get higher. And just wait till she was older. Then she'd be a literal monster at sea. Heck, she'd probably be so dangerous they wouldn't keep a bounty on her head any longer. That would be amusing, yep, his daughter was definitely following her mother's path as a pirate. He had to worry about her safety though.

Heck, there was no telling what she could and would do, for all they knew, she would challenge the world government, and probably do something stupid and dangerous, and near impossible, and suceed.

If only he knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Grand Line-<strong>

Lariana D. Rose was taking a peaceful stroll about a new town, the next on Luffy's path to One Piece. She really was quite proud of her daughter. But first, the group of pirates located in this town currently. They would probably challenge Luffy to a battle. Their captain was in for a rude awakening if he did though. Luffy did not need her to prove it was a bad idea to mess with a Monkey D., especially if they were a Lariana D. too. She would be turning 12 too. A dangerous time for those from her own side of the family, especially the women. She would start to show signs of Haki, and not just any type of Haki either. The Conquerers Haki, if they were lucky enough. But if not and Luffy jumped a bit ahead, she might start showing signs of the Emperess' Haki, a higher, and even more dangerous level Haki then the others. It usurped even that of the Conquerers Haki. Truly something fearsome.

If Luffy was an early bloomer when it came to Haki, she would have to pray and hope that Luffy had enough control to not get her crew with it. It was hard, extremely difficult, to defy an order when it was given under the effect of the Emperess' Haki. One wrong order, and she could accidently kill her whole crew.

She may have to keep a closer eye on her child. For now.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Alabasta-<strong>

The Whitebeard Pirates and Straw Hat Pirates were splitting up, the former heading back to the New World. Luffy gave one last hug to Marco, her newly instated personal pillow, with a warning glare to all those in the Whitebeard Pirates, that Marco was her pillow, and nobody was to try and pick on him about it. They would be in for a lot of pain.

"Bye-bye Marco! Bye-bye Ace!" Luffy waved cheerfully to her older brother, and pillow. Marco and Ace waved back as well. The ship would be quiet for a while, as Luffy had "borrowed" Thatch and was taking him with her, no questions or objections. As it was either Thatch or Marco. Thatch himself didn't mind as he liked hanging out with Luffy, as she was just as fun as Ace when it came to playing pranks. Their most recent prank war had wound up with the combined forces of Thatch and Ace, sitting in giant pies, butt naked, for all to see. thatch had new respect for Ace's little sister's comical genius after that one, which could not be topped easily, she'd even got Marco and Whitebeard in on it.

Luffy was happy to have someone else to play with, as now she, Usopp, and Chopper, could finally play some of the games they'd invented that required four people to play, and the others refused to play. After all, Thatch was sure to play with them, as he was more fun. Plus, with Nico Robin in their crew, Luffy now had someone to read to her those big story books she didn't have the attention span to read.

Plus Robin was more patient then Nami and the others.

"Okay! Let's GO!" Resounding cheers came from Luffy's enthusiastic call as the Merry-Go set sail.

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys enjoy that. Thanks for reading everybody! Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to attempt to either write a Naruto fanfic (I've already tried five times, I'm beginning to think it's a lost cause), my first, or type up yet another One Piece Fanfic. Anyways, please review and see ya!

Luffy: Bye-Bye!


	20. Episode 20: Raining Ships & Mock Town!

A/N. Ok! First of all, I would like to thank TheBlackSeaReaper and crazzyredhead for the helpful links! Thanks again! Now time for review replies!

To whiteicewolf: Good question. I have no idea, we shall see when I get there. I do not and never will, plan that far ahead for a story. Thanks for the review and enjoy.

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks and I will. Enjoy!

To Umbra8191: Thanks and enjoy!

To Naomi-nami16: Thanks and I'm glad you liked it. As I'm sure it does. Luffy is not the most gentlest person out there. Thanks for the review again, and enjoy!

To Aoi Usa: Thanks and yes, chaos shall rain supreme. Glad you like it and enjoy!

To Vampire Revan: Ah, that's nice. Hehe, poor Garp. And if he does...Well then there is indeed a problem. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To weirn018: Thanks! And good question...hm...We'll see if they ever have a confrontation. Anyways thanks for the review and enjoy!

To IndigoButterfly: Heheh! Gotta love a good prank. And I can tell, oh well at least you reviewed. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy the story!

To Undertaker's Hattress: Thanks and glad you love it. Enjoy!

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Thanks and don't worry. I'm trying. Enjoy the chapter!

To Shiary: Actually there was no other reason for it other then she wanted him to come with her, and Whitebeard wouldn't let her borrow Marco at that moment in time, so she settled for the ever fun and fellow prankster, Thatch. That and Ace felt ten times better about letting his sister continue her little trip with Thatch tagging along. Immature he may be but dang it if he isn't trustworthy and dependable. That and she didn't really borrow him, more of kidnapped from right underneath everybody's noses. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Rell: Thank you! Glad you liked it. Enjoy!

To crazzyredhead: Thanks and that's actually a good idea. Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy with the other stories and keeping up with other crap and the dreaded plot bunnies, which are still breeding might I add. Hope you did well on your finals and thanks for the review, enjoy!

To Zaralann: Thank you! Enjoy!

To Devil Dragon Angel: Thanks and here it is. Enjoy!

Ok! Thanks again for the reviews guys, and sorry for not updating this story in a while. I wasn't familiar with the next saga so I was kinda procrastinating out of pure nervousness and lack of confidence. Anyways, here it is and thanks for reading. Enjoy!

Episode Summary: Luffy and the gang, along with their newest member Nico Robin, and a borrowed (more like kidnapped) Thatch, arrive at Jaya after nearly getting crushed by raining ships from the sky. Throw in a confrontation with a cocky pirate captain and you've got a recipe just asking for trouble.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 20: Raining Ships &amp; Mock Town!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Grand Line-<strong>

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were playing on the deck under the watchful gaze of Thatch and Robin. So far theyhadn't needed to go and fish anybody out of the ocean, but you could never tell what would happen during these times. Especially when Luffy was involved.

"Hey guys! Time for lunch! Come and eat!" Sanji called suddenly. Luffy cheered in excitement as she took off for the kitchen, Thatch and Robin were chuckling at her actions.

"She's certainly excitable." Robin nodded in agreement as she and Thatch headed for the kitchen. Halfway there though, they stopped, noticing that Luffy was, for some odd reason or another, focusing on the skies as if expecting something to appear suddenly.

"Eh! Luffy what's the matter, don't you want to-" Thatch didn't get to finish as a huge ship came crashing down from above.

"Oh my!" Robin said as the others appeared from the gally.

"What the he-" Zoro deflated as Thatch elbowed him in the stomach. He just gave him a warning glare before turning his gaze back to the now sinking ship.

"Thatch, what was that?" Thatch looked back up at the skies for a while before speaking,

"That was a falling ship...Probably from that place..." Luffy tilted her head in confusion as Nami suddenly spoke up,

"Guys, the log pose is pointing up now. But why?" she asked as she stared in the direction that the compass was pointing.

"Something with a greater gravitational pull must have caught it." Robin said suddenly, she looked at Thatch, who was the more experienced sailor out of all of them, for conformation.

"Yep, there's something up there with a greater gravitational pull all right. Any of you ever heard of Skypeia?" Luffy tilted her head, then shook it. Thatch just grinned as he looked at Luffy,

"Translation is a new adventure. But it's difficult to get up there, you'd need to ride the knock-up stream. And without finding somebody to prepare the ship for it, it'd be suicidal.

"Shishishi! Sounds like fun! So where do we get the necessary modifications done?" everyone save for Robin and Thatch looked at Luffy in worry and shock.

"Wait, I didn't think you knew those words." Usopp said,

"What are you talking about?" Thatch chuckled at her question.

"I think I understand the problem. If I remember correctly, from the little time I've known you, you don't actually use big words like 'necessary' and 'modifications' a lot. In fact, you strictly stick to a type of vocabulary consisting of very short and easily understood words." Luffy blinked slightly before saying,

"Ah! Well when you read whole dictionaries you kinda learn a lot of words. The majority of which you don't actually need in a conversation." Everyone except Zoro, who had already learned this fact, gaped at her. Zoro decided to supply some information for that little tale.

"She was extremely bored, the end result was the reading of two huge dictionaries." Robin and Thatch chuckled in amusement while Sanji sighed. Usopp looked at the girl in disbelief along with Nami while Chopper, in all his naivity and childishness which was truthfully adorable, gaped at the girl in utmost awe.

"Dang that takes some amount of boredom. Not even Ace would read a dictionary if and when he was bored enough. More like hide everybody's crap in awkward and unreasonable places. Not to mention booby-trap everything he could reach." Luffy giggled, reminding everybody once again, that despite her seeming insanity which rivaled her older brother's in Thatch's opinion, that she was indeed an eleven year old girl who could be quite easily entertained.

"Yep that sounds exactly Nii-chan. I remember once we were both so bored we bleached Aunty Dadan's hair and then died it a rainbow. That was funny." She got lost in old memories after that for a bit, but was easily brought back when Thatch mentioned an adventure.

"Oi! Luffy, why don't we try and scavange the ship for information?" Luffy brightened at that,

"Yeah! Advetnure! But afterwards we eat. I'm hungry!" Sanji sighed as he nodded,

"Fine fine, so I'm guessing it'll be Luffy, Zoro, me and whoelse?" Thatch raised his hand,

"I'm bored enough, so let's go!" And with that they all jumped to the luckily still sinking ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Later-<strong>

Luffy was sitting at the dinner table pouting and dripping wet. She was fine with being covered in salt water but still, she was in a right foul mood at the moment. Some stupid pirates had gotten in the way of their adventure. And now she couldn't finish scavanging the ship. On top of that some stupid fish ate the blasted wreckage, and then those cowards ran off.

"Stupid idiots..." she grumbled again while Thatch just smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry kiddo. But hey, we're almost to the next island. I still can't believe you managed to swipe that eternal Log Pose Robin. Genius!" Robin smiled as she nodded in acceptance of the compliment,

"Thank you. I do try."

"Hey! We're almost at Jaya, get ready to dock guys!" They all immediately jumped up and dispersed to go about their duties. Luffy wound up on the mast, fiddling with the ropes before finally swinging down, landing quite gracefully, on top of Zoro. All the others could do was laugh as Luffy had somehow wound up misjudging the distance between Zoro and her landing spot, and wound up sitting quite neatily on top of the poor swordsman, who was currently sprawled out, face down on the deck.

"Oops. Sorry Zoro." She stated as she got up, brushing off any and all dirt from her clothes before heading for the railing. Zoro sighed as Thatch helped him stand back up,

"Thanks."

"No problem, I know what that feels like. Her brother sometimes does the same thing to us. You get used to it, but sometimes you just have to wonder if they do it on purpose." Zoro nodded at the statement as he made his way to the railing, Thatch and Robin behind them.

"Everybody. Welcome to Mock Town." Thatch said as the gang plank was set up.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of hours later-<strong>

Thatch, Zoro, and Luffy were in a local bar. Luffy was looking about really, and they had coninved the man in charge that she was Thatch's little sister, and that they had no choice but to bring her with them. In little to no time at all, Luffy proved to be a good thing as she had somehow managed to start a party.

Things fell silent when some guy in a pink shirt, wearing a captain's coat, came trampsing in all high and mighty.

"Heh, stupid brat! What are you doing in here?" He said grabbing Luffy and picking her up from on top of the table. He dropped her unceremoniously onto the floor, Luffy not making a singly flinch to show that she even cared about the man's opinion of her or what he had done. Instead she got back up and brushed imaginary dirt from her person. She then turned to the man, tilting her head slightly, before sticking her tongue out at him and walking away.

"What! You little brat! Get back here and try that again! Don't you know who I am?" Luffy made a motion for Thatch and Zoro, a sign that they were leaving.

"No. You're boring and no fun!" Luffy smiled and she and her friends left, a steaming pirate captain agape and glaring at the spot where she had stood.

"Little whelp! I'm gonna rip her a new one. Chuck her and hers into the ocean is what I'm gonna do. She'll regret the day she ever messed with me! I am Bellamy the Hyena! A bounty of 55,000,000 beli is placed on my head! Nobody screws with me!"

* * *

><p><strong>With Luffy and the gang-<strong>

"Well Luffy, you certainly know how to make a first impression." Thatch said, quite amused with the display earlier. They hadn't gotten very far, but they could already hear the man's yells of outrage from the tavern.

"Shishishi! He's all talk and no bite! Nothin' to worry about! Let's go find someone to fix up our ship! I want to see this Sky Island!" They all chuckled at this declaration.

"Ok, ok! Lets get going before something happens that we don't want any part of." They all nodded at what Thatch said and headed out of town.

"Hey Thatch."

"Yeah Zoro."

"Why do I have a feeling that in a couple of hours, that idiot from befores gonna start something he can't finish with our captain?"

"'Cause he probably will. Hot-heads like him don't like being brushed off so easily. They prefer it when they have all the attention, and depending on the profession, in this case, a pirate captain with a small time bounty, they like it when you fear them. Luffy showed zero fear of the man, in fact she outright insulted him and called him boring. I highly doubt he's just gonna let that slide easily." Zoro nodded as he and the other man continued on. Or rather, Thatch had to go back as Zoro went the wrong direction.

"This way!" Thatch said as he dragged the swordsman int he right direction. "I have a feeling I'm going to be doing this a lot." he said as he continued after the others.

"What the hell!"

"You were going the wrong way! Now shut up and come on!"

"Fine." Yep, he was going to be doing this quite a bit.

* * *

><p>AN. So what did you guys think? Sorry if I skipped over some stuff here, but hey, I just cut out the stuff I thought would be boring. It's been awhile since I saw this particular episode so yeah. Anyways, thanks for reading, please review and see ya!

Luffy: Bye!


	21. Episode 21: Meeting Monkeys and Warlords

A/N. Ok! Here we go with episode 21! Time for review replies.

To Vampire Revan: Oh god, Chicken Sengoku...He's going to kill you two. And thanks, no she does not. And Enjoy!

To whiteicewolf: Good question. She will eventually. She still doesn't know who her mom is though, just that there is a strange woman who occasionally helps them. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Zaralann: Thanks and enjoy!

To Aoi Usa: Yep! Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Shiary: You're right. He would, if he was actually paying attention to the man. He never actually noticed Thatch, as he was too focused on the general annoyance that is Luffy. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To one piece girl 99999: I haven't forgot about Coby, it's just I haven't yet to find a good place to put a fluffy scene in. Probably will this chapter. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Umbra8191: Thanks and enjoy!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Yep, I thought it would be interesting too. But yeah.

To weirn018: Thanks and enjoy!

To Rell: Thanks and I will, enjoy!

To Naomi-nami16: Thanks and glad you like it! Thatch is blushing because of you, shishishi. Please enjoy!

To IndigoButterfly: Shishishi! Nice. That was definitely not Superman the fell, or a frog. Now if only Akainu could fall in the ocean...That would solve everybody's problems. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To crazzyredhead: Thanks and glad you liked it. Enjoy!

To xXBorn-A-PirateXx: Thanks, and of course you love Thatch. Thatch rulez all! Especially when breakdancing!

To SelfcreatedCharacter: Thanks and glad you liked it!

Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates meet Montblanc Cricket and the Saruyama Alliance, but a plan to help them get to Skypeia gets delayed as Bellamy steals Montblanc's gold. Meanwhile, Sengoku and the other Marines contemplate on who to replace former Shichibukai Crocodile with. Is Luffy a candidate?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 21: Meeting Monkeys and Shichibukais!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Mocktown-<strong>

Luffy had run on ahead of everybody, screaming something about smelling adventure with Coby following not too far behind her. Thatch couldn't help but chhuckle slightly at the sight. Ace would kill Coby if he ever found out about the cute crush he had on her. And it looked like the feelings were returned.

They were just so cute though!

Thatch was bout to say something when Zoro beat him to it, his expression one of complete seriousness, though Thatch had to wonder when it wasn't.

"Thatch, I think we're-"

"I know."

"OUr fearless captain and Coby ran on ahead of us..."

"She'll be fine. Coby won't let anything happen to her. As for our other problem, let's just wait and see what happens." Thatch gave a knowing smile as they continued onward. Zoro just shrugged in response as he kept his eyes ahead of him, and his ears tuned into what was behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Somehwere up ahead-<strong>

Luffy was dragging Coby around the forest when they finally reached a break in the trees. To say Luffy was astonished was an understatement. Infront of them was a house, or rather, what was left of it. The odd thing was that it was cut perfectly in half. The inside left to openly gape at the seas and the wind. If anybody lived there, they had absolutely no privacy to take a bath.

"I wonder what happened here..." Coby wondered aloud as he began to inspect the tree. Luffy found a place to conveniently sit and watch, suddenlyt though, she squeled.

Somebody had just grabbed her and was now holding her down.

"Ah-HEY! Coby!"

"Luffy! Let her go!" Coby turned around immediately to see two men holding onto Luffy. Both resembled a monkey, even more so then Luffy at times.

"Not a chance pretty boy! You your girl are gonna pay for getting in our way earlier!" one of them called. Coby growled silently as he slightly shifted his weight around. Suddenly he lifted his rifle.

"Luffy! Duck!" Luffy did so just in time for the three bullets that Coby had fired to miss her head and any other important parts of the upper body. Luffy kicked backwards, causing the already shaken men to loose their grip on her and ran forward to Coby's side.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the others-<strong>

Everyone's eyes widened as they heard Luffy shriek and Coby yelling out.

"Blast it all!" Thatch said as he swore under his breathe.

"LUFFY!" Usopp and Sanji said next to them. They all ran foreward, hopefully not too late to stop something badd from happening.

* * *

><p><strong>With Luffy and Coby-<strong>

Luffy growled at the Monkey Men while Coby silently glared. He wouldn't let them hurt Luffy, they'd have to kill him first.

"Hehe! You better give up!"

"Yeah! You're outmatched and outnumbered!"

"No they're not!" came the call from the remaining members of Luffy's crew, plus Thatch as they appeared from the brush.

"Gah-!" was all one of them got out as Sanji kicked one of them.

A fight would've broken out if someone, a man, hadn't spoke up when they did.

"Stop right there!" And everything froze.

* * *

><p><strong>At Marineford-<strong>

Bartholomew Kuma, Donquixote Doflaminga, and Dracule "Hawk Eye" Mihawk were some of the people present at the meeting in Marineford.

With the loss and imprisonment of former-Shichibukai Crocodile, a.k.a Mr. 0, there was an empty spot among their ranks, one that the government deemed needing to be filled.

But their weren't a whole lot of people out there that could do that. Certainly none that would willingly bow to the World Government. No matter what priveledges they were given. The biggest candidates were amongst the feared Supernovas, currently numbering at nine, though the number was going to be increased pretty soon at the rate one "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy was going. She was a child, with a bounty of 100 beli already, and she had just entered the Grandline no less. Sengoku and several others could tell that it would increase tremendously should she be left unchecked. IT didn't help that she had somehow managed to recruit the Demon of Ohara in to her ranks, and also allied with the infamous Whitebeard.

And then there were the rumors. Rumors concerning her heritage amongst the government and also about her Devil Fruit powers. Supposebly she was a Mythical Zoan. A very unique and rare one no less. One that did not have the standard Devil Fruit weakness. An exception, a special case, a unique gift. IF these rumors were true, then not only did they have a Devil Fruit user who could not be beat, but that Devil Fruit user was also the daughter of the worlds most wanted man and woman; Revolutionary Dragon and Lariana D. Rose, the Bloody Rose Dragon. It also increased the count of known Mythical Zoans from three to four.

She would make a great Shichibukai, the youngest no less. But she was also the youngest pirate to ever set sail before, and the Demon of Ohara was the only one who beat her in the age of when she got her first bounty, Robin's being eight while Luffy was 11 and a half.

She'd make a great candidate, but would she be easy to control when the need arised?

Young she may be, but she was the daughter of two of the worlds most powerful criminals, not to mention the grandaughter of a marine vice-admiral. What made it even more foreboding, was that if you cared to look through the girl's family history like Sengoku had, you would see a whole line of powerhouses on both sides of the family. Further back were some odd members no less. Several Fishmen had been married into the family at some point, how that had worked was anybody's guess, and then there were women from Amazon Lily, Shandians and other Skypeians, and all other sorts of groups of people that not even the Marines and World Government thought existed. *

They were all so far back except for a few though, that any traits she would've gotten would've probably been diluded out of the gene pool, though there was still the chance of her showing traits that weren't entirely human.

That was beside the point currently though.

There was still time to see how she would develope, if she would cause problems and if it was completely out of the question to ask her to become a Shichibukai. After all, it was only fitting that the one who beat the former, take their place.

Sengoku sighed as he sat down in the chair.

"Let's begin."

* * *

><p>AN. Yeah, I skipped a bunch of stuff for the Marineford scene. As for the Saruyama Alliance, I have no idea how the two monkey men acted when they ran into Luffy again, nor how that scene actually went, so I made it up! Sorry. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!

* I'm just making up all that heritage crap. I have no idea if it's true, though it probably isn't, it'd be funny though if I wound up right and there were really fishman somewhere in Luffy's family tree. And cool. But yeah, don't take what I typed as the truth, it's just making crap up to make the chapter a bit more interesting. Does not mean Luffy is really strong, but it's my way of accounting for her, Dragon's, and Garp's monster strength.

See ya!

Luffy:Bye-bye!


	22. Episode 22: Sky Islands and Gold!

A/N. Sorry for the wait guys! I've been really short on ideas for some of my already existing fanfic. So here's the next episode of my longest story yet. Enjoy!

To XFire-Devil23: Um…Glad you like it! Here's the next chapter please enjoy.

To Shirounoao: Thanks and I guess that's true. Anyways, here's the next chapter and enjoy!

To IndigoButterfly: Because the world is full selfish people and stereotypes that give the impression that a boy that actually acts like Coby is not cool at all and will not get you any girls whatsoever. And yes, the world would be a better place. We can always hope can't we? True, they need to consider that Luffy wants to be Pirate Queen, but then of course, the marines always have a way of getting what they want…Of course once Luffy has made up her mind, there is little to no resisting, her mind is set, and you get dragged along for the ride. Plus Luffy is horribly oblivious. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

To Son of Whitebeard: Depends on whether or not they can get Luffy to join in the first place. First I have to decide whether they'll go about that or not, and then I have to decide if Luffy will actually become a Shichibukai, and then if so, then can we reach the part of how Luffy will react to Hancock. Of course, first, should I decide that the Straw hats get separated, there in and of itself is the chance to introduce Hancock. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To One Piece Girl 99999: You're welcome and glad you liked it! Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks and glad you liked it! As for your question, even I'm not sure yet. Sorry! We'll just have to wait and see what happens. Enjoy!

To Vampire Revan: Thanks and hey Aokiji-kun! Sorry about the loss against Bakainu, but you took it like a man! And dished out what you got! I applaud you! Anyways, I wish Vampire Revan-san good luck with that and poor Doflamingo, I guess I can't use him in Growing Up with Whitebeard anymore if he's in jail…Then again I could always send Luffy in to get him…Anyways, thanks for the review again and glad you liked it! Sorry for the wait and here it is! Enjoy!

To weirn018: I may do a fanfic on that later when I find my muse and inspiration again. It's somewhere in my brain, probably taking a temporary vacation, which is forcibly being cut short right now. Anyways, thanks for the review and glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter and enjoy!

To Rell: Thanks and glad you liked it! And I guess that would be kinda cute to have weird things protruding out of your body. And I glad we are in agreement that Ace would murder poor Coby if he ever found out they were dating. Anyways, enjoy!

To Aoi Usa: You're probably right! In fact, you are right. But I think it's just an interesting spin on the story. Who knows though, this is fandom, and in fandom I can make Luffy a one-eyed, one-horned flying purple people eater so I can have Luffy be a Shichibukai. Just an idea for future chapters…Heck I may put it into effect should the unfortunate event of Marineford occur in this fanfic, a way to safely save Ace and Whitebeard without a whole lot of bloodshed. But that's if my brain decides it's a good idea. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Shiary: Glad you do! Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To crazzyredhead: Thanks and glad you like it! Enjoy!

To Naomi-nami16: Don't worry, you're panicking over nothing…I hope…Anyways, Thatch, be nice and say hi. (Shoves Thatch in front of her to talk) Thatch here, hey! Um…Yeah, Pokepika wants to say thanks for the review and um…well Luffy ran and hid under the bed at the words of "no meat"…she still hasn't come out. Anyways enjoy the chapter, and Pokepika is sorry she was so late in updating. Enjoy!

To MissStories: Thanks and glad you liked it and found it interesting! And I never planned on Sengoku being able to completely control Luffy, but then again this is something I'm kinda hanging onto for a just in case something happens. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the rest!

To dreamwritergoddess: Sorry for the wait and glad you liked it so much! Here it is like I said! Again, sorry it took so long, but my inspirations slow coming! Enjoy!

Ok! Before I move on to the disclaimer, summary and actual chapter, this won't completely follow canon as it's been awhile since I read this part of the story, or seen it for that matter. I'm basically making this up off of faint memories of what I saw in the anime. Anyways, please enjoy!

Summary: Luffy and the gang meet the Saruyama Alliance and Montblanc Cricket, who tells them an interesting tale of the sky islands and sparks Luffy's want for adventure, but before things can get underway, a certain pesky pirate steals all of Montblanc's gold! Bad idea with Luffy around, as they are about to find out very soon!

Note: I don't know how Montblanc Cricket is supposed to act, so sorry if he's out of character.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 22: Sky Islands and Gold! Follow Your Dreams!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time-<strong>

_Luffy growled at the Monkey Men while Coby silently glared. He wouldn't let them hurt Luffy, they'd have to kill him first._

_"Hehe! You better give up!"_

_"Yeah! You're outmatched and outnumbered!"_

_"No they're not!" came the call from the remaining members of Luffy's crew, plus Thatch as they appeared from the brush._

_"Gah-!" was all one of them got out as Sanji kicked one of them._

_A fight would've broken out if someone, a man, hadn't spoke up when they did._

_"Stop right there!" And everything froze._

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Marineford-<strong>_

_Bartholomew Kuma, Donquixote Doflamingo, and Dracule "Hawk Eye" Mihawk were some of the people present at the meeting in Marineford._

_With the loss and imprisonment of former-Shichibukai Crocodile, a.k.a Mr. 0, there was an empty spot among their ranks, one that the government deemed needing to be filled._

_But there weren't a whole lot of people out there that could do that. Certainly none that would willingly bow to the World Government. No matter what privileges they were given. The biggest candidates were amongst the feared Supernovas, currently numbering at nine, though the number was going to be increased pretty soon at the rate one "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy was going. She was a child, with a bounty of 100 beli already, and she had just entered the Grandline no less. Sengoku and several others could tell that it would increase tremendously should she be left unchecked. IT didn't help that she had somehow managed to recruit the Demon of Ohara in to her ranks, and also allied with the infamous Whitebeard._

_And then there were the rumors. Rumors concerning her heritage amongst the government and also about her Devil Fruit powers. Supposedly she was a Mythical Zoan. A very unique and rare one no less. One that did not have the standard Devil Fruit weakness. An exception, a special case, a unique gift. IF these rumors were true, then not only did they have a Devil Fruit user who could not be beat, but that Devil Fruit user was also the daughter of the worlds most wanted man and woman; Revolutionary Dragon and Lariana D. Rose, the Bloody Rose Dragon. It also increased the count of known Mythical Zoans from three to four._

_She would make a great Shichibukai, the youngest no less. But she was also the youngest pirate to ever set sail before, and the Demon of Ohara was the only one who beat her in the age of when she got her first bounty, Robin's being eight while Luffy was 11 and a half._

_She'd make a great candidate, but would she be easy to control when the need arised?_

_Young she may be, but she was the daughter of two of the world's most powerful criminals, not to mention the granddaughter of a marine vice-admiral. What made it even more foreboding, was that if you cared to _

_look through the girl's family history like Sengoku had, you would see a whole line of powerhouses on both sides of the family. Further back were some odd members no less. Several Fishmen had been married into the family at some point, how that had worked was anybody's guess, and then there were women from Amazon Lily, Shandians and other Skypeians, and all other sorts of groups of people that not even the Marines and World Government thought existed. *_

_They were all so far back except for a few though, that any traits she would've gotten would've probably been diluded out of the gene pool, though there was still the chance of her showing traits that weren't entirely human._

_That was beside the point currently though._

_There was still time to see how she would develop, if she would cause problems and if it was completely out of the question to ask her to become a Shichibukai. After all, it was only fitting that the one who beat the former, take their place._

_Sengoku sighed as he sat down in the chair._

_"Let's begin."_

* * *

><p><strong>Now-<strong>

"What's going on here?" came a sharp voice as Luffy and the gang stood stock still across from the monkeys. They all looked to see a tall man with a rather muscular chest and shaggy blonde hair. On top of the man's head was a round sort of hat that Luffy didn't recognized from any place she was familiar with. "And who the heck are you brats?" He asked looking at the Straw Hat Pirates with a critical eye.

"Boss!" Called the two monkeys in unison, obviously shocked that the man had showed up.

"Boss?" They all asked in shock.

"Yeah! He's-" The two monkeys began proudly before getting cut off by the newcomer,

"Shut it you two, you caused enough trouble right now."

"Sorry boss…" the two monkeys simmered down, obviously not proud of angering the man.

"Hey Montblanc! Long time no see!" Came Thatch's voice as he stepped in front of Luffy and the others, obviously familiar with the man.

"Well if it isn't ol' Pompadour. Long time no see, how's the old geezer?" the man asked as he grinned slightly.

"Fine, you?" the man nodded in response,

"Pretty good. So who's the brats you dragged along with you?" Thatch grinned as he placed his hand gently on Luffy's head,

"Montblanc, these guys are the Straw Hat Pirates, guys, this is Montblanc Cricket, he's an old friend of sorts I met a while back." Thatch introduced as he turned to look at the two monkeys, "And I thought you two looked familiar. You're those two brats that used to bug Montblanc all the time, finally calmed down eh? Your still pretty rude though." Thatch teased them, causing Luffy to giggle slightly in amusement at their reactions.

"Sh-shut up!" they called in unison and embarrassment. Luffy suddenly cut through as the structure she and Coby had seen before caught her attention again.

"Hey Mr. Montblanc, what's up with that building, looks like it got clean cut in half." Montblanc looked at Luffy before eyeing the building for a bit, and then turning back to her and the others again,

"Well, have you ever heard of a city made of pure gold?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm skipping the whole story about Skypeia and stuff and jumping directly into the confrontation with Bellamy and Luffy. Sorry!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later-<strong>

Luffy stood silently in front of the Bellamy pirates' captain as he mocked her and her abilities.

"Why don't you just go home brat! You're just biting off more than you can chew!" he got no reply to his goading, not even a visible twitch as the straw hat wearing captain continued to stay still. "Grr…Annoying brat!"

"Give back the gold you stole." Luffy commanded simply. Bellamy twitched before yelling out his response,

"I stole it, therefore it's mine! Don't go ordering around your betters!" He got no reply this time, and seeing that Luffy wasn't going to back down, he began preparing his attack. If she wanted a fight, then she was going to get one. No pity, it was her fault after all, or so he thought.

Bellamy lunged at Luffy uses his Devil Fruit abilities (I forgot the name, sorry.) preparing to knock her out in one hit. What he didn't notice was the sudden drop in temperature, and the gradually growing pressure that was surrounding him.

His foot made contact with Luffy's face, but there was no give, and before Bellamy even knew what was happening, a huge column of water came from out of nowhere and grabbed hold of his leg, before tossing him about like a ragdoll. "I said…Give. Back. Montblanc's gold!" she finally tossed him into a nearby wall, clear through the building before making her way inside the tavern. But before she could get inside, Bellamy came back, not having learned his lesson and making for a second attempt to get an attack in.

Again his efforts were stopped when the same column of water from before became a solid wall, completely blocking Bellamy's attack. Bellamy growled as he took a step back, seeing no way of getting pass what seemed to be a living mass of water.

A few minutes later, the wall dropped, creating a huge puddle of water as Luffy came out from inside the building, the stolen gold in a sack thrown over her shoulders.

"Little brat! If you know what's good for you! You'll put that back where you found it!" Bellamy snarled as he prepared another attack. Luffy had lost her patience with the man finally, having been on a slightly shorter fuse of lately.

"That's enough." She stated simply, "Out of my way…NOW." There was a large amount of pressure that almost everybody, save for Luffy, felt before going completely stock still. Suddenly they all moved away from her, creating a sort of path for her to walk by unimpeded. Luffy tilted her head in confusion before shrugging her shoulders and walking through.

Once clear of the town, Luffy ran toward Montblanc's house, the gold in tow, unnoticing that everybody had passed out on the ground back in town.

"Don't worry Montblanc! I'm getting your gold back to you! Then it's on to Skypeia!" she called out to herself in excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Marineford-<strong>

"So it's decided, we will attempt to have the pirate known as Monkey D. Luffy join the Shichibukai." Came the calm voice of Sengoku. Everybody nodded as the fleet admiral turned to face Mihawk. "I can count on you to track her down and gain her answer Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk?" the swordsman simply nodded as he and the other Shichibukai stood up and left, Mihawk stopping at the door to speak.

"Don't worry, I shall find out the young pirates answer. Though I can tell you already, unless something absolutely requires her to accept the position, she will say no." he got no response from Sengoku, not expecting any anyways, and continued on his way out, Doflamingo cackling madly for no apparent reason. _'I doubt Shanks' would like this news…But we will just have to see won't we. And then there is the girl's father and mother. I wonder how Lady Lariana is doing.' _Mihawk thought to himself as he remembered the woman who was like an older sister to him when he was younger.

He was about to board his small boat when he found he would be getting his answer sooner then he would have ever expected.

"Hello Mihawk."

* * *

><p>AN. So what do you guys think? Again, sorry it took me so long, I typed it up, and finished, but then I took a second look, and utterly hated how it had turned out. So I redid it. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading, please review, and please no flames. See ya!

Luffy: Bye-bye!


	23. Omake Special: What are they thinking?

A/N. Ok, so I have never done an Omake before, but to my understanding, it is a short side episode that's supposed to be funny. So I'm trying one right now, hopefully it is at least somewhat good, and will tide you over until I can get a decent idea for the next actual chapter for Queen of the Seas. Enjoy!

Summary: Ever wonder what the Straw Hat Pirates crew is thinking throughout the day. Well, here is what is going through their heads.

Note: This is set after Sanji joined, but before Robin and Princess Vivi.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake Special: What are they thinking?<strong>

* * *

><p><span>What Luffy's thinking-<span>

"…MEAT! …"

"Coby's kinda cute…"

"I'm tired…I wish Marco was here so I could use him for a pillow!"

"MEAT!"

"I'm hungry...I wonder if Sanji will cook me something…Like MEAT!"

"Meat meat meat meat meat meat meat meat MEAT!"

"Fish."

"My friends are so nice…OH! I wonder when our next adventure will be…"

"MEAT!"

"…"

* * *

><p><span>What Zoro is thinking about-<span>

"I need to get stronger so I can become the greatest swordsman ever!"

"Idiot…If she didn't have that odd ability to swim she'd of drowned by now."

"Captain sure is strong…"

"I have to be the greatest…"

"Well there goes Sanji…And Nami…And Chopper…And Thatch…You'd think the captain'd stop running after the fifth person she sent flying overboard..."

* * *

><p><span>Nami's Plotting-<span>

"Heheh! I bet if I tricked Thatch into playing poker I could weasel some money out of him…"

"One beli…two beli…Three billion beli…lots and lots of beli…"

"My captain is and forever will be, an idiot…But then if she weren't she wouldn't be our captain would she?"

"Ok so this island goes here, and then there is this island here…and finally we have that border here…"

"I swear if those idiots blow up one more thing…We are going to have a huge problem…"

* * *

><p><span>Usopp's Not-So-Complex Thinking-<span>

"OH! I have just the tale to entertain Luffy and Chopper! Those two are gonna flip over this one!"

"Oh god! That fish was HUGE! It could've eaten me!"

"…"

"Oh hey look…a bird…OH MY LORD BIRD IS HUGE!"

"Is my nose really that long…It looks normal to me…But then again I could be wrong…"

* * *

><p><span>Sanji's Perverted Thinking-<span>

"Nami-hime is so beautiful! If only I could tell her…but then that would be bad because then Luffy might walk in…"

"Luffy's probably hungry by now…I'd best get started on a snack…"

"That Coby boy better watch it…If he breaks Luffy's heart…yeah…"

"Crappy people, need to mind their manners…"

"So I put this with this…And VIOLA!"

"Nami-hime…"

* * *

><p><span>Coby's thoughts-<span>

"Well let's see, where'd I put that book…"

"Luffy's so cute…I wonder if she knows just how cute she really is…"

"Oh crap, Zoro's gonna kill me if I don't clean this up, if not Nami!"

"I have to get stronger…So I can better protect Luffy…"

* * *

><p>AN. And that's all. Sorry for the shortness, but that's basically what an omake is…at least I think…I hope I did a good job and sorry if it was lame and bad, but hopefully this will tide everybody over until I can get a decent idea. Anyways, review and tell me what you think, and thanks for reading! See ya!


	24. Author's Note

Yes, I know, it's the dreaded author's note chapter, but this is actually kind of important.

So, as you guys probably know, a LOT of my fanfics have not been updated. Some for a very long time. Now I have several reasons for this, but the ones that I feel pertain the most to you guys are the facts that;

A) I don't want to give you guys a super lame chapter just to say I updated. No, that would be bad of me, and I couldn't forgive myself, even if I went back and uploaded one that was ten times better as a replacement. So for now, any story that hasn't been updated in over a month or longer is on hiatus because I don't have any ideas that I feel are interesting as of right now, and I don't want to try pulling out one that smells like crap and writing it anyways. I feel like you guys deserve better than that for being so patient with me.

B) I recently lost the flash drive that I had everything on. And when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING! Fanfic chapters, school work that I typed, everything is gone. And I was stupid and didn't bother to copy everything onto another removable drive just in case something like this happened. So any completed chapters that would've been uploaded over the past two weeks, gone. Bye-bye! And they ain't coming back. I'm hoping that I'll find the flash drive eventually, because everything that I've lost without being able to find it right away usually turns up at some point. So until I either find the flash drive or just give up, all stories whose chapters were on there, are on hiatus. Sowwy!

C) Yeah, I've been taking a break from uploading because I've been really busy with various things in my life. Plus as of lately, I've been somewhat depressed because Lady Luck suddenly hates me and various other forces beyond comprehension are out to get me. But I've finally decided to suck it up, and get over myself, and use my sad face feelings to create a nice new fanfic to hopefully tie you guys over until I finally start updating all my other fanfics again.

Which brings me to the other reason why you guys are only getting this now.

I'm putting up a poll on my bio concerning a little issue my indecisive little self needs help with. And who better to help me than my lovely little readers, who hopefully don't hate me so much for not updating that they will leave me hanging high and dry. Now I won't tell you guys the plot because I want it to be a surprise and I'm weird like that, but I will tell you that it has to do with Pokémon Adventures.

For those of you Pokémon fans who don't know what Pokémon Adventures is, you might be more familiar with Pokémon Special, which is the same thing. For those of you who don't know what either are and have only ever played the games and watched the anime, Pokémon Adventures/Special is the manga adaptation of both the games and anime. There is no Ash, and it basically changes main characters every few volumes. I like to consider both the anime and manga two separate realms with different physics and rules that control both the pokémon and people, so I will admit I like reading fanfic where the two worlds are mixed together to see how people think the characters will react to each other. I myself have written at least two fanfics like that, both are fem!Ash. And this is a fem!Ash fanfic as well.

But that's beside the point! What I want you guys to do, if you'd be so kind as to take the time. Is to go on my bio, find the little poll thingy at the top, or wherever it is now that they've been changing the appearance of the site so much, and click on it. Because one downside that I find about the manga that the anime doesn't have, is that there are SO many main characters and it's very difficult to pick and choose between them. Now before people start spamming my PMs and Inbox and start telling me that Red MUST be in the fanfic, he's going to be in it. Chill out.

The maximum number of Adventures/Special trainers I'm picking is somewhere around 3-4, maybe. The number itself might actually change depending on whether or not I choose to include other characters from other spin-offs, but yeah. You guys get to pick 2, but only 2, no more, maybe less since I'm not entirely sure how the poll thingy works. And if I somehow forgot a character you think should be included in the list, PM it to me. A reason would also be nice, but you don't have to if you don't want to. And I may consider OCs, but they have to be very good ones! PM me those too if you think that I really must see them.

Anyways, so yeah, do this for me, and I promise I'll make the bestest chapter ever for… one of my fanfics. Eventually.

P.S. For those of you concerned about A Change of Fate, that is the only other fanfic that I am currently still updating.

Signed,

Pokepika's Haunt ;P


	25. Episode 23: Welcome to Skypeia

A/N. So you guys have pried and begged and pleaded, and left reviews all but prodding me to update on stories that have nothing to do with what you're asking me to update, which I don't like but you guys are probably going to keep doing it regardless. And also yelling at me to update, which again, doesn't work nearly as much as you guys think it might. So I'm finally updating. Mind you I probably should've considered this complete a couple chapters ago but whatever. This will be the final chapter for One Piece! Queen of the Seas. However, that does not mean I or this fanfic is by any means done. It just means that I'm done with this "season" of the fanfic. I'll eventually post a sequel. Eventually, and yes for those who it bothered, I finally stopped responding to reviews for these things in the author's notes.

I also just realized that I don't remember if Luffy can fly in this or not. But whatever, she can now!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 23: Welcome to Skypeia<strong>

* * *

><p>Luffy's raw excitement and thirst for adventure was contagious, even to the more mature pirates within her crew. Many of their group had never heard of such a thing as an island in the skies, and while they weren't nearly as energetic about the prospect, it had their young captain all but bouncing off the walls.<p>

"Ok kid, your ships ready for the trip." Cricket called as he approached the group, watching with a sort of fatherly amusement as the straw hat wearing child bounced in place in her own excitement. "Remember, that to get to the Land in the Sky, you're gonna wanna ride the Knock Up Stream, this is a one time only deal. You screw it up, and you might just get you and your crew killed. Are you sure you still wanna do this knowing that?" The mention of such a high risk only seemed to excite the child further, a wide, near crazed grin on her face as nodded her head in agreement.

"You bet! C'mon guys! Let's go!"

"Ok, ok, we're coming. Calm down." Zolo drawled, following just behind their exuberant captain.

"Alright, be careful the lot of ya!"

* * *

><p>"WOOOHOOO!" To be honest she was good bit sick and her stomach didn't seem to like her too much at the moment, but the ride up the Knock Up Stream had been nothing less than fantastic. She was woozy yes, but she had no doubts that it was worth it, and if she ever got the chance, regardless of what the others had to say about it, she'd do it again in a heartbeat. Luckily she wasn't alone in her self-inflicted, completely necessary misery, and everybody else was having varying degrees of difficulty keeping their lunches down as well.<p>

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Coby called from somewhere hanging loosely over the edge of the ship, face a distinct shade of sickly green as he gagged and tried to keep the bile from rising up. His rifle had clattered to the wooden boards of the deck and landed somewhere off to his right, but at least they didn't have to worry about getting him a new one. Zoro was somewhere off to the side, propped up against the main mast and fairing far better than Coby was at the moment. Robin was helping the latter down from the railing, and trying her hardest to be sympathetic and not laugh at the state of others, the woman somehow not sick to her stomach from the ride and her hair very much in the same style it had been before the rather rickety trip through the clouds. Luffy had no clue where Nami was quite yet, but she found Usopp and Chopper in a sort of haphazard pile off to the side with Sanji looking over the two like they'd just eaten a sea monster whole, bones and all. Thatch, hadn't been as kind as Robin, or as sensitive, and instead of helping, he was rolling across the deck laughing at the others who were sick. Luffy couldn't blame him though, some of them looked to be in a very sorry state of being, and the varying expressions on their face made them look quite comical.

If she didn't feel like she was about to re-visit last night's dinner and this morning's breakfast, she'd have probably been laughing too.

"That was awesome!" She finally managed to spit out after making sure the contents of her stomach were going to stay in her stomach.

"No, that was crazy. Admittedly fun, and amazing. But without a doubt crazy." Nami spoke up finally, walking down from somewhere.

"I wanna do it again!" Luffy continued regardless. She might not have been as okay as she'd have liked to say she was, but it didn't matter to her. Loopy crazy talk aside, that had genuinely fun.

"How about we don't, and say we did, Captain?"

"Aww…" She whined, a world winning pout on her face in response, before the childish expression disappeared completely off her face. Gradually the child's eyes drifted from her crew to the sea of clouds around them, a split second passing before she visibly shifted, her arms elongating and feathers growing almost instantaneously along the skin. It was all the warning they were given before the girl took off, smoke arising in the place she had been previously before the smell of smoke and something akin to gunfire resounded in the air above them.

As quickly as they could, they all turned, eyes finally spotting their captain against a backdrop of sheer white in the midst of battle with a masked assailant.

She was handling herself well enough on her own, taking hits when she couldn't dodge and dishing them out just as easily, but it was quickly turning one-sided as the man managed to slip past her guard and send her falling into the clouds below. Luffy would've been fine regardless, however fragile she might've looked to most she was strong and durable enough to handle herself regardless. Up here, in the clouds, she was a bit out of her element, used to battling on the high seas with the ocean her side no matter who she was against. But here, there was no water save for what made the clouds around them, and none of them were entirely sure how like the ocean this place was.

It hadn't been looking good for their captain, and they themselves found they were unable to help even a little, when a strange sound, a keening sort of noise stuck somewhere between a duck and a horse echoed around them. There was a sort of blur that set them all edge, only to have their rambunctious captain all but dropped like flopping fish between them.

"Luffy!" Coby called as he ran towards the girl, helping her sit up and checking her over for injuries before turning to glare death at the masked enemy that had downed her so easily. His eyes widened at the sight of the man being quickly trounced by whatever had grabbed the girl before she disappeared into the clouds.

"Is everyone alright down there?"

"Who are you?" Zoro called, drawing his blades in preparation to attack. Whoever the strange person was had saved his captain yes, but that didn't make them a friend in his books.

"We're fine Mr. Knight, but we would appreciate it if you introduced yourself."

"My name is Gan Fall. If you ever find yourself in need of assistance, blow this whistle. I must be off now." The man said simply and disappeared just as quickly as he'd shown up. Chopper pocketed the whistle, though no one said anything to contradict that action and then went to tend to his childish captain's injuries.

"Well guys, welcome to Skypeia!" Thatch said finally.

* * *

><p>AN. And there, the last chapter. It'll be a while before a post the sequel so please be patient. I hope you all have are having a nice day and thanks for reading! Please leave a review and see ya!


End file.
